Un Nuevo Comienzo
by Pablo Fernando Cornejo Hidalgo
Summary: Traicionado y encarcelado injustamente para toda la eternidad, pero una "cruel y sanguinaria" bestia lo rescato, decidiendo vivir apartadamente del mundo sobrenatural, siendo acompañado por la única de sus amadas que no le dio la espalda, pasaron varios años viviendo como personas normales pero todo esto acaba cuando una persona de su pasado vuelve y retoma su antiguo rol: un Héroe
1. Chapter 1

«Nadie puede volver atrás y comenzar de nuevo, pero cualquiera puede comenzar hoy mismo y hacer un nuevo final.»

María Robinson.

prologo

En una gruta de algún lugar lejos de la civilización, oscuro tal como la noche de repente todo se comenzaba a iluminar, en el piso habían aparecido algunas letras o runas y en medio del círculo de invocación apareció un extraño sujeto.

Vistiendo harapos y con el pelo largo y descuidado solo pudo comenzar a avanzar hasta llegar a una ciudad cercana a la gruta.

Una pareja de ancianos campesinos estaba despertando para iniciar su día, habitualmente no se llevaban ninguna sorpresa al iniciar su jornada, pero al ver en medio de sus cultivos a un joven de unos 29 años, de pelo castaño vistiendo harapos, en un estado de inconsciencia los apuro.

A unas pocas horas de haber caído en medio de una granja, el sujeto comenzó a despertar y mirando a su alrededor, se sorprendió al ver que estaba en una habitación de un hospital, pero al ver como una pelinegra con un cuerpo de impacto estaba durmiendo sentada a su lado lo asustó y ver que ella estaba despertando lo puso en alerta.

–Entonces, ¿Kuroka, viniste a finalizar el encargo?– dijo el pelo castaño al ver como la pelinegra lo miraba, solo para sorprenderse al sentir como la bata de hospital se mojaba debido a las lágrimas de la fémina.

–Yo...yo no...no lo sab...sabia.– dijo Kuroka en medio de lágrimas, el castaño levantó la cabeza de la pelinegra, al verla a los ojos él supo que no mentía, la abrazo consolándola acariciando su espalda mientras le susurraba palabras confortadoras, la pelinegra a los pocos minutos dejó de llorar y se acurrucó a su lado.

– ¿Y qué vamos a hacer ahora, Ise?– dijo ella mientras abrazaba al castaño que sólo miraba el techo de la habitación. – Iremos a algún lugar juntos, ahí cuidaremos de nuestros hijos y envejeceremos juntos. – dijo Issei.


	2. Paso del Tiempo e Inicio

Paso del tiempo e inicio.

5 años después:

Un niño castaño con un mechón negro ingreso a la habitación de una pareja que seguía durmiendo; el niño al verlos así no se aguantó y con todas sus fuerzas corrió y salto para terminar aterrizando sobre el varón.

La fémina felizmente se había corrido hacia un costado esquivando por los pelos a un proyectil que ambos conocían y aman con todo su corazón; el varón no tuvo suerte y se levantó con tremendo dolor que al ver a su único hijo solo pudo jugar con él.

Kuroka veía como su amado esposo comenzaba a hacerle cosquillas al niño y este se mataba de risa, ella se sumó al contra- ataque de su hijo haciéndole cosquillas al castaño mayor y este respondió así comenzando una batalla de cosquillas con su esposa y su hijo.

Habían pasado más de una hora en el juego y los tres decidieron darlo por empate, Kuroka acompaño a su hijo para que este se cambiara y se alistara para salir a pasear mientras que Issei miraba como los dos amores de su vida se alejaban una voz lo llamo.

«Eh, compañero, ¿cómo te sientes?»

El castaño miro su mano izquierda para ver como un guantelete negro con algunas partes doradas apareció.- Me siento bien, por qué preguntas...Trihexa.- le dijo a su compañero que lo acompañaba desde hace 10 años.

-La lagartija con esteroides y tu servidor estamos preocupados por ese poder que se está acercando cada vez más y más, ¿qué vas a hacer?- pregunto un tentáculo viscoso de color blanco, el extremo del tentáculo tenía una cara algo tétrica: unos ojos rojos y una boca con unos colmillos grandes.-No tengo nada que hacer ahora, ya deje de ser un héroe.- dijo Issei mientras se levantaba de la cama y caminaba al balcón que tenía su casa.

-Ellos se encargaron de eso, la humanidad tiene sus héroes, ellos tienen al portador de los dragones celestiales, ya no soy necesario, solo quiero cuidar a mi familia.- dijo el castaño mientras miraba como la ciudad estaba en movimiento sin tener la menor idea de lo que alguna vez se desarrolló, una lucha encarnizada entre un bando y otro, en la cual él fue un héroe y ahora era solo un simple padre que velaba por el bienestar de su familia.

El día siguió normal; el castaño junto con su esposa y su hijo que llevó a su perro, Lykaon, fueron al parque que estaba un tanto cerca a la casa, Central Park. Estuvieron jugando y conociendo a nuevos amigos, los niños del parque rápidamente se llevaron a Thomas para jugar fútbol, claro que siempre bajo la mirada de su perro y de Kuroka que nunca dejaba de verlo.

Issei que miraba como su hijo tocaba la pelota divirtiéndose fue distraído por cierta voz.

«Issei, lo sentiste, ¿No?». Dijo claramente el dragón que habitaba en su brazo derecho, el castaño miro hacia arriba cuando un resplandor se dirigía hacia el centro del parque.- ¡Kuroka! ¡Cuidado!- grito el castaño mientras corría junto a los padres, que habían visto esa cosa, para salvar a sus hijos.

El castaño tomó rápidamente a Thomas mirando como Kuroka ya estaba junto a el, ella lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas. El proyectil causó un tremendo temblor al impactar en la tierra, todos estaban luchando por mantener el equilibrio.

Al parar el movimiento causado por el impacto, Issei miro a su esposa que estaba revisando si Thomas estaba bien, ella quería al niño con todo su corazón; el miraba como todos los padres cogían a los niños y se iban del parque, de pronto unos ladridos le llamaron la atención.

Era Lykaon quien estaba ladrando al cráter producto del impacto, Issei se levantó del suelo y fue donde estaba su esposa junto a su hijo, Lykaon al ver como la familia estaba reunida se acercó a ellos retrocediendo vigilando el cráter.- Kuroka, levanta un escudo.- dijo Issei mientras Lykaon se ponía al lado del niño que ahora estaba abrazando las piernas de su madre que levanto un escudo mágico.

\- Lykaon, protégelos.- dijo el castaño haciendo que el canino comenzara a crecer hasta la altura de un jeep, en su boca había una espada negra como la noche; el castaño comenzó a acercarse al cráter mientras la cosa viscosa lo envolvía dándole la forma de un fisicoculturista de 2,5 metros de alto, fornido y moldeado a pura fuerza.

El nuevo ser se acercó al borde del cráter mientras el polvo se asentaba; Kuroka vio cómo su esposo iba al centro del cráter, el escudo permaneció activo mientras Lykaon se ponía en posición de ataque por si el adulto pedía ayuda, la espera era peor para ella, su esposo, aquel al que le dieron la espalda y lo trataron como un traidor, aquel al que lo encerraron injustamente en la peor cárcel del inframundo, el no salía del cráter, hasta que miro como el castaño salió del cráter cargando una...¿chica?

-Issei, ¿quién es ella?- pregunto al castaño cuyo torso ya era visible debido a que la masa estaba retrocediendo.- Gracias, anti-venom.- dijo el castaño dándole las gracias al ente que ahora era un tentáculo mirando a la fémina que encontraron en el cráter.- ¿Qué crees que sea?- pregunto nuevamente su esposa mientras su hijo estaba en el lomo de Lykaon mirando a los adultos.

Issei miro con más detalle a la fémina, cabellera rubia larga que llegaba hasta la cadera, cubierta de una armadura plateada que brillaba a la luz, piernas torneadas igual que sus brazos, el reconoció la armadura pero que ella se encontrara de esa forma era algo curioso para el.- Ambos la conocemos, es Brunnhilda.- le dijo a su esposa, ella reacciono abrazando a su esposo.-¿Crees que...vengan por ti?- pregunto ella mientras seguía abrazándolo.- No lo creo, para ellos todavía estoy en el Tártaro, así que no creo que ella venga por mi.- dijo el mientras cargaba a la valquiria que resultó ser una antigua amiga pero ahora no sabía a quién le era leal o si recordaba su amistad.

-La llevaremos a casa y le curaremos las heridas, Lykaon, vigílala.- dijo el a su esposa antes de mirar al canino que asintió con un leve movimiento de cabeza, el grupo camino a casa mientras el castaño miraba el rostro de su antigua amiga.- Denme un respiro.- susurro mirando al horizonte sin saber que esto era el inicio de una aventura en la cual él tendría que volver a tomar esa capa de héroe que abandono hace mucho tiempo.


	3. Antesala a un Encuentro

Antesala a un encuentro.

En una sala donde el tiempo ni el espacio trascienden de forma normal, se encuentra un hombre que llevaba, para algunos, una ropa anticuada y que pocos orientales utilizan a la fecha, el hombre estaba meditando mientras...flotaba por encima del nivel del suelo, hasta que entra su ayudante que lo distrajo por un momento, felizmente no cayó por su reliquia, la capa de levitación.

-Wong, ¿cuantas veces te he dicho que no me interrumpas?- dijo el varón que antes estaba flotando ahora estaba caminando a la salida mientras su asistente caminaba detrás de él.- Maestro Strange, una entidad ha caído en Central Park, su aura indica que podría ser una asgardiana.- dijo el asistente. Strange se detuvo en su andar y volteo a verlo mientras el asistente estaba en el mismo sitio.- Ya son dos los que caen en la Tierra, ¿están en reunión o el otro lo ha llamado?- dijo mientras volteaba a ver por el ventanal que tenía el edificio, ubicado en pleno centro de New York.

-Odín no ha contactado a ninguno de los otros asgardianos y sigue en el mismo lugar de siempre, Tokio.- dijo Wong, un hombre de cabeza calva y de rasgos orientales.- Seguro debe de estar turisteando un poco, ¿esa entidad sigue en el mismo lugar, para llevarla ante Odín antes de que vuelva a desaparecer?- pregunto Strange mientras se alistaba a ir al lugar de los hechos, Wong no hablo y Strange se impaciento.- No, maestro, así como apareció, desapareció pero su esencia sigue en la tierra.- dijo Wong mientras miraba a su maestro que empezó a buscar dicha esencia.

-Trataremos con eso más adelante, lo importante es esa energía oscura que se dirige hacia la tierra, ¿cuánto nos queda?- pregunto Stephen Strange a su asistente mientras el volvía a mirar al horizonte.- Un día, maestro.- dijo Wong.

No sabía cuánto había pasado o en donde estaba, Brunnhilda no sabía que o cual era el motivo por el cual se le había desterrado de Asgard, pero eso no era lo importante ahora, ella había visto el caos y muerte en primera persona, fue testigo de cómo un solo...ser elegía quienes morían y quienes no, se lo dijo a Thor y Odín, pero ninguno le creyó, se lo dijo a su líder, Freya, consiguió el mismo resultado, ella se encapricho con el tema y encontró información que no debía.

Las Gemas del Infinito, 6 en total capaces de controlar un aspecto del universo, el que las juntara tendría el poder absoluto sobre el universo, cuando menciono que estas estaban siendo buscadas, la tomaron por alguien peligrosa; intento cruzar el Bifröst pero al querer manipularlo para que lo llevara donde estaba su rey, Odín, este produjo una fuerte explosión de energía y no sabe dónde termino.

Comenzó a moverse y abrir los ojos, solo para volver a cerrarlos, la luz molestaba a la recién despierta Brunnhilda, parpadeo rápidamente para que sus ojos se acostumbraran a la luz, después de unos escasos 2 minutos, calmo la ceguera y observaba su alrededor, era una habitación pulcra, no tan adornada como la de una realeza o empobrecida como en los barrios bajos, tenía cierto decoro que le podría dar una pareja, trato de levantarse de la cama donde se encontraba solo para que se detenga al escuchar un ladrido, busco la fuente del ladrido y se encontró con un cachorro canino, ella lo reconoció, era de su amigo Tobio Ikuse, pero no supo de él desde que...ese suceso paso.

-¿Tobio, donde estás?- dijo ella mientras quería acariciar al cachorro como solía hacerlo pero él se apartó y comenzó a gruñirle.- Gracias por cuidarla, Lykaon.- escucho una voz desde la puerta, ella miro en dirección encontrándose con una chica que conocía.- Kuroka, ¿eres tú?- pregunto un tanto insegura, era una sorpresa ver a la nekomata en ese lugar.- Si, soy yo, ¿A quién esperabas-nya?- pregunto la pelinegra mirándola, ella solo se levantó y abrazo a la que era su antigua amiga.- No sé qué pensar, que tú estés con Tobio me sorpr...- estaba hablando cuando Kuroka comenzó a reírse.-Jajajaja, te vas a sorprender, solo espera un rato y lo verás.-dijo mientras ella comenzaba a irse de la habitación.

-¿Kuroka, como lo llevas?- pregunto la rubia mientras la pelinegra la miraba sin comprender la pregunta.- Ya sabes, lo de Issei y su enc...- miro como Kuroka disimulaba una sonrisa.- Espera y verás cómo lo llevo.- salió de la habitación dejando sola a la Valkiria.

Ella por más que hablara con Odín o por más que quisiera hacer entrar en razón a las otras chicas, que firmemente creyeron a pesar de que sólo eran unas imágenes, no pudo hacer nada por ese castaño que la había apoyado, ella miró al horizonte esperando que su amor secreto estuviera bien.- No sabes cuánto te extraño, si te vuelvo a ver, solo te diría que te amo, te amo tanto, como no te imaginas.- susurro ella antes de echarse en la cama para volver a dormir.

Kuroka salió de la habitación de la rubia, ella era una de sus amigas y su principal consorte cuando ella y algunas más creían que el castaño era inocente pero con el paso de los años ese número fue disminuyendo y solo quedaron 4, pero cuando se quedó con el castaño perdió el contacto con sus amigas, no sabía nada de las otras 2 y no le iba a preguntar a ella, pero dejo todo eso de lado al ver como su hijo, la nueva luz que con la del castaño calentaban su vida, el pequeño estaba jugando con una pelota mientras que Lykaon se la trataba de quitar, los dos congeniaban y no entendería que ese cachorro era su sacred gear, su engranaje sagrado.

-Thomas, ¿dónde está papa?- le pregunto al niño mientras este perdía la pelota que ahora estaba mordiendo Lykaon.- Esta en la cocina, está preparando mi comida favorita.- dijo el pequeño mientras Kuroka hacia un pequeño berrinche para alegría de su hijo.- Pero hoy tocaba mi plato favorito.- dijo ella mientras el pequeño se reía, ella solo sonrió al escucharlo.- ¿Porque no vienes a ayudar a tu papa conmigo?- dijo ella mientras el pequeño junto con Lykaon corrían al cuarto del pequeño y al poco rato salía Thomas vistiendo un pequeño mandil de cocina.

-¡Qué esperas, mama!- dijo el pequeño corriendo a la cocina que estaba en el primer nivel de la casa, los dos llegaron mientras el castaño estaba cocinando algo sumamente delicioso, el pequeño se acercó donde su papa estaba.- ¿Papi, en que te ayudo?- pregunto el niño mientras el castaño seguía cocinando.- Mi pequeño chef llego tarde pero aún falta algo. ¿Puedes decirme como quedo?- le pregunto para que después con una cuchara tomara algo de la sopa que estaban haciendo y soplara para que esta no quemara al niño; le alcanzo la cuchara y el niño probo de la cuchara.- ¡Esta rico!- dijo el niño mientras el castaño sonreía.- Entonces pon la mesa pero antes lávate las manos, date prisa.- le dijo al niño que salió corriendo al comedor siendo seguido por Lykaon.

-Mi amor, ella ya está despierta.- dijo Kuroka mientras abrazaba al castaño por la espalda, el castaño se dio la vuelta y le dio un beso en los labios.- Después de que nosotros comamos, le daré su plato.- dijo el mientras apegaba su frente con la de la chica, fueron cargando una olla donde estaba la sopa y un pírex donde estaba el pastel de macarrones con queso, encontrándose con Thomas sentado en su sitio, los tres comieron y después del postre debido a que Kuroka se antojó y le siguió Thomas condenando al castaño a que este cumpliera. Después de haber disfrutado de un rico Baked Alaska, el castaño tomo una fuente donde llevaba la comida y el postre.

Después de estar unos segundos delante de la puerta pensando en la que era su amiga decidió abrir sin siquiera tocar; una vez dentro de la habitación una rubia que estaba durmiendo despierta somnolienta.- Kuro...- estaba hablando cuando lo vio, un joven adulto castaño con una fuente de comida.- Is...Issei eres tú.- dijo ella mirando al castaño que le estaba sonriendo, ella al pestañear e incluso pellizcarse por si se trataba de un sueño o una ilusión corrió donde él estaba y sin importarle la comida lo abrazó, por suerte para ella, el castaño antes de que lo abrazara dejó la fuente al pie de la cama.

-Issei, Issei, no sabes...no sabes cómo te...te he extrañado.- decía entre lágrimas la pelirrubia que estrujaba entre sus brazos al castaño que le devolvió el abrazo.- Tengo...tengo mucho... mucho que con...contarte.- decía la chica que seguía abrazándolo, el castaño la guío hasta la cama y se sentaron juntos. Comenzaron a hablar y hablar tanto que no midieron el tiempo, el al terminar de decirle lo que pasó en los últimos años, le alcanzó la fuente ya que su estómago no paraba de gruñir sonrojado en el acto a la rubia.

Pasaron parte de la tarde y de la noche hablando, el castaño a veces estaba sonriendo otras veces estaba triste, pasando por una amalgama de sentimientos al enterarse de todo lo que sucedió en su ausencia, hasta que la rubia se acordó de lo que la trajo hasta ese lugar.

Brunnhilda se levantó para mirar por su ventana como algunas personas estaban paseando, caminando o saliendo de los restaurantes sonriendo, pensando en lo que podría suceder si no actuaban a tiempo.- Issei, sé que ya has pasado por mucho pero tienes que volver a ser un héroe.- dijo ella volteando a mirar al castaño que ahora era acompañado por Kuroka. -¿Porque lo dices, Brunnhilda?- pregunto el castaño mientras la rubia caminaba hasta donde estaba el y se arrodillo delante de él.- Si estas cosas caen en manos de alguien tan retorcido como Rizevim, el mundo tal y como lo conoces cambiara como nunca te lo imaginaste.- ella miró como el castaño lo estaba pensando hasta que al recordar todo lo que vivió y todo lo que podría perder se levantó y miro por la ventana como una pareja junto a un niño salían de un restaurante sonriendo y charlando, él se volteó seguro de su decisión.-¿Qué es lo que tengo que hacer?- dijo el castaño mirando a las dos chicas que sonrieron ya que sabía cuál era la decisión que tomaría.

Amaneció, las personas ya estaban comenzando su rutina; algunos ya estaban tomando el metro o conduciendo con destino a su trabajo, algunos estaban en camino a sus centros de estudios y algunos otros estaban trotando iniciando su rutina de ejercicios del día, pero en la casa que actualmente ocupan 3 personas y 1 perro, no era indistinto.

-Mama, de prisa, voy a llegar tarde.- dijo el niño mientras corría de acá para allá poniendo sus útiles escolares y algunas cosas que llevaría al kínder, mientras que el pequeño alistaba sus cosas Kuroka estaba alistándose para llevar a su hijo al kínder y Issei estaba alistando los distintos almuerzos que llevarían ellos como su hijo, los dos eran maestros en una escuela estatal de New York, hace un año habían conseguido el trabajo, no fue tan fácil ni tan difícil el conseguirlo.

Mientras ellos estaban afuera la casa se quedaba a cargo de Lykaon y J.A.R.V.I.S., el encontrar a J.A.R.V.I.S. fue un acto de suerte ya que un día de esos el castaño estaba descargando algunos archivos de los cuales sacaría ideas para un trabajo que dejaría a sus alumnos y entre las descargas encontró un programa que al correrlo, la anterior interfaz e inteligencia artificial que utilizaba Tony Stark, termino o acabo en las manos del castaño.

El día corrió como siempre, Kuroka e Issei dando clases mientras que en la casa J.A.R.V.I.S. reuniendo toda la información que Brunnhilda le daba de las gemas del infinito que recabo en Asgard, todas las personas realizaban normalmente sus deberes. En el caso de Stephen Strange y Wong estos estaban viendo el posible lugar donde esa energía iba a hacer contacto con la tierra.

Fue una sorpresa para Issei cuando J.A.R.V.I.S. lo contacto, era extraño que lo hiciera, felizmente ya estaban por culminar la jornada del día, felizmente solo estaban él y Kuroka en el salón de profesores.- ¿Qué pasa, J.A.R.V.I.S.?- pregunto el castaño mientras Kuroka se aseguraba de que ningún otro profesor o alumno interrumpieran la comunicación.- Issei, según lo que dijo Brunnhilda, las gemas liberan un pulso de energía único, el mismo pulso que libera la joya en la frente de Visión.- menciono la interfaz mientras Issei y Kuroka se sorprendían pero eso no era lo único.- Una fuente de energía que no coincide con la de ella o la de Thor acaba de ingresar a la atmósfera en Alemania.- dijo mientras mostraba por medio de un holograma una imagen.

En dicha imagen estaban los vengadores pero ampliando un punto lejano de los héroes y su batalla entre estos, estaba una nave flotando en el cielo alemán, de esta salía un pilar de luz.- Señor, son dos fuentes de energía, son dos seres.- dijo la interfaz mientras Issei miraba a Kuroka.- Kuroka, ve por Thomas y enciérrense, J.A.R.V.I.S. las defensas de la casa al 100%, Kuroka si esto se pone feo, ve donde...ellos.- dijo el castaño mientras Trihexa formaba un sello en el suelo del salón y delante del castaño se formaba un portal.

-Cuídate, por favor.- le dijo ella mientras lo abrazaba.- Descuida, regresare como lo hice siempre.- dijo el castaño para después darle un beso en los labios, un beso que ella gustosamente devolvió. El castaño atravesó el portal saliendo por uno igual que se abrió en Alemania, precisamente en el aeropuerto de Leipzig/Halle, cuando el castaño salió del portal presencio como un adulto con una capa roja era sostenido e impulsado por una especie de martillo.- Bueno, hora de ganarse el sueldo.- dijo el castaño convirtiéndose en Anti-venom.


	4. Todo lo que empieza mal¿Termina mal?

Todo lo que empieza mal…..¿Termina mal?

Todo empezó mal, muy mal, él lo sabía pero insistió en ello, al parecer era un tabú en su familia, desde ese día, si ese bendito día por una única vez no se le hubiera prendido el foco y no se le hubiera venido a la cabeza esa maldita idea.

Pero tenía que ocurrir, sabía que no iba a ser por siempre, tal vez en algunos años o tal vez en algunas décadas se podría dar, es decir, ¿Quien en su sano juicio ignoraría el número de víctimas en la invasión chitauri, quien olvidaría los daños que se produjeron en Washington, quien ignoraría lo que sucedió en Sokovia?

Tarde o temprano llegaría, se podría proveer. Los Acuerdos de Sokovia, firmado por 117 países, todo el grupo de los vengadores seria supervisado por un equipo conformado por las Naciones Unidas, en sí, el equipo seria manejado por los políticos y sus interés, pero lo más importante, sabía que estaba mal pero que podría hacer contra ellos, levantar su escudo y enfrentarlos o solo firmar, pero aun después de la muerte "Peggy" le dio la respuesta, aguantar, ponerse firme, sabía que eso también le diría el general Chester.

Pero no lo hizo solo, algunos se negaron a firmarlo pero otros, como Tony, que lo firmo solo para limpiarse de culpa, otros como Visión que creyó que los héroes al no ser supervisados eran los culpables de que los villanos aparecieran en primer lugar, otros como James "Rhodey" que era un soldado y le daba igual, era un hecho, era una realidad que tanto había temido, el equipo, los vengadores, se habían separado. No había nada que pudiera unirlo nuevamente, nada.

Este dia había iniciado bien, estaba meditando como siempre lo hacía, sin ninguna interrupción, ya estaba listo para ir a Kamar-Taj junto con Wong para devolver el Ojo de Agamotto, pero antes de que lo hiciera, Stephen Strange sintió que una vez más la energía de la tierra estaba siendo alterada, antes de que buscara la alteración, Wong entro al salón.

-Strange, al parecer esto te interesara.- dijo señalando un mapa antiguo pero que tenía una peculiaridad, una enorme mancha aparecía donde se ubica el aeropuerto de Leipzig/Halle, Alemania.- ¿Sera posible que ellos estén ahí?- dijo Strange mientras trazaba un portal hacia dicho lugar, Wong quería ir con el pero Strange lo detuvo.- Quédate, no sabemos quién podría utilizar esta distracción.- aconsejo antes de adentrarse en el portal.

Al otro lado del portal y ya estando en Alemania, vio como a lo lejos se producía una explosión, solo miro al otro lado mirando como un enorme pilar de luz salía de esa nave alienígena con forma de anillo, de ese portal salieron dos seres algo raros, una enorme masa de músculos, diferente a Hulk o a la Abominación, pero no sabía la fuerza del ser; el otro si era diferente al primero en mucho, era delgado y podría llegar a ser alguien aterrador, solo tenía un pequeño desperfecto; no tenía nariz.

-Escúchenme y regocíjense, están a punto de morir a manos de los hijos de Thanos, agradezcan que sus insignificantes vidas ahora contribuirán con el balance universal por su sacrificio.- decía el segundo ser mientras que el primero estaba a su lado sujetando su arma.- Guardián de la gema, entrégala en este momento y tu muerte será rápida e indolora.- dijo mientras Strange solo los miraba.- Están allanando este planeta, retírense de inmediato.- dijo mientras movía sus manos y aparecían los círculos mágicos.

El grandote solo apalanco y su arma se estiro llevándoselo lejos, realmente se arrepentía de haber dejado que Wong no viniera con él, paso de largo atravesando el edificio que estaba siendo evacuado, salió por el otro extremo impactando contra dos aviones para finalizar estrellándose contra uno de estos, a unos metro de unos impactados vengadores.

Antes de que alguno hiciera algo, el "sin nariz" con su telequinesis los mando al suelo.- Danos la gema ahora.- dijo mientras el grandote lo aprisionaba cada vez más fuerte.- No...No se las daré.- dijo el aun cuando estuviera en peligro su vida, primero era la seguridad de este plano.

Cull Obsidian lo estaba apretando cada vez más, lo podría estrujar en su agarre, antes de que Ebony Maw hiciera o respondiera algo, un tentáculo blanco impacto contra el grandote haciendo que este salga volando.

Ebony retrocedió al ver como el tentáculo regresaba de donde salió, tanto el como todos los presentes estaban mirando por donde salió, un castaño con un terno café y mocasines apareció en escena; Peter no lo podía creer conocía a ese chico, era uno de sus profesores. Era Issei Hyodo, su profesor de Letras. El castaño estaba mirando a todos analíticamente siendo asistido por J.A.R.V.I.S., se detuvo un momento analizando a Ebony, hasta el momento no pudo verlo pelear así que no sabía de lo que era capaz, dejó de verlo solo para enfocarse en Spiderman, lo vio fijamente solo para después suspirar.

-Espero que sepas en lo que te metes.- dijo antes de ponerse a lado del que fue atacado por el grandote. Se sacó el cigarrillo de la boca y lo aplastó con su pie, lo miro antes de ofrecerle la mano para levantarse, el señor lo miro por un momento para que después aceptará su ayuda.

\- Sí que te dieron una paliza, tío.- dijo el chico ayudándolo a pararse, el solo se levantó y sacudió su capa, lo miro y antes de que los dos hablaran Ebony se adelantó.- Eres una gran incógnita, guardián de la gema, pero el momento llego, no lo pediré una vez más, danos la gema y tu muerte será rápida.- dijo el extraterrestre mirando a los dos sujetos delante de él, el castaño solo suspiro y se dirigió al hechicero.- Yo voy por el grandote o tú quieres ir por el.- dijo esperando la respuesta pero antes de que la diera el grandote llego y se lanzó contra el castaño.

\- Eso responde mi pregunta.- dijo el castaño corriendo contra el alienígena, antes de que alguno de los vengadores interviniera una masa blanca salió de su espalda y le impacto al alíen mandándolo a volar, la masa cubrió al castaño y dejando a Anti-venom_**.- Hoy tengo un alíen para el almuerzo, jajajaja**_\- el simbionte se rio mientras saltaba a una gran altura para después darle una patada en el pecho a Obsidian y bajarlo a una gran velocidad.

Todos los espectadores estaban viendo este nuevo...ser en acción, este nuevo ser cayó sobre el alíen mientras este se estaba levantando, Ebony miraba como su hermano estaba siendo molido a golpes, el ser estaba dándole golpe tras golpe que resonaban en todo el lugar.

El ser salió disparado al aire cayendo al costado del hechicero que estaba en tierra reteniendo con unas cintas carmesí a Ebony, el ser solo se levantó mirando con burla y sonriendo depredadora mente al alíen que se estaba levantando con heridas abiertas.

_**-Adoro cuando mis presas pelean, me dan más ganas de jugar más con ellas.-**_ dijo el ser pasándose su larga lengua por los labios_**.- Hora del segundo round.-**_ dijo formando dos mazos con púas en sus brazos lanzándose contra el alíen. Se lanzó contra Obsidian y le dio de lleno con el mazo derecho en el costado, antes de que saliera volando lo impacto con el izquierdo en el otro costado, él lo miro provocadoramente. Claro que Strange no se quedó de brazos cruzados logro detener a Ebony con las bandas carmesí del cyttorak y antes de que este contraatacara Ant-man haciéndose mas grande lo aplasto reteniéndolo entre sus manos.

El ser en el que se convirtió el castaño salió volando directamente hacia donde estaban Wanda Maximoff y Hawkeye, antes de que cayera sobre ellos se volvió a convertir e hizo un aterrizaje supe heroico.- Esto sí que duele, no lo volveré a hacer.- dijo el castaño mientras se ponía de pie sacudiendo el polvo, volteo a verlos mientras esquivaba el martillo de Obsidian.- P, ayúdame, quieres.- dijo el mirando al arácnido que se acercó a él antes de que lo empujara a un lado así evitando otro posible impacto con el martillo.- Profe...Profesor Hyodo, es...- trataba de explicar el estudiante antes de que este lo interrumpiera.- Después hablaremos pero necesito ayuda y tus compinches creo que no me la darán.- dijo haciendo que todos gritaran indignados.

-Issei, se acercan otras dos firmas parecidas al de esos dos.- escucho a J.A.R.V.I.S advirtiendo de nuevos enemigos.- ¡Joder!¡Si no van a ayudar, lárguense!- dijo gritando y volviendo a transformarse mirando al frente mientras dos recuperados alienígenas se ponían a lado de un nuevo pilar de luz.- Me lleva la que me trajo.- dijo el castaño mientras el hechicero, el hombre araña y Ant-man se ponían a sus lados, aunque dudaron a un principio, los demás también lo hicieron.

-Dennos las gemas y no es una sugerencia.- dijo Ebony mirando desafiadoramente al hechicero.- ¿Qué demonios son esas cosas?- pregunto Issei siendo contestado por Strange.- Se hacen llamar los hijos de Thanos y vienen por las gemas del Infinito.- respondió la duda, Issei solo murmuro.- Con que a esto te referías que no cayeran en manos equivocadas.- dijo más para sí mismo pero había sido escuchado por Stephen que por el momento se guardaría sus dudas aunque no confiaría en el.- Supongo que tú tienes una.- dijo el mirándolo pero después suspiro.- Como siempre, en la primera línea, debi de quedarme en casa durmiendo.- dijo el para sí mismo para después convertirse en el simbionte Anti-venom.

_**-Araña, vienes conmigo, capi tu equipo se encargara de la chica, hechicero.-**_ dijo mientras todos lo miraban algo contrariados pero todos estaban haciéndose la pregunta: ¿Quién lo puso a cargo?- _**Encárgate del sin nariz, lo estás haciendo muy bien, que te ayude Maximoff. Los demás encárguense del otro tipo de lanza.**_\- dijo el simbionte saliendo disparado contra Obsidian siendo seguido por Falcón y Spiderman. El equipo de Tony fue contra Corvus Glaive mientras que Strange junto con Bucky Barnes, Ant-man, Wanda, Hawkeye y el capitán se encargaban de Ebony.

Mientras que Anti-venom se encargaba de darle puñetazos y desviaba los lanzamientos de martillo que iban contra Falcón y Spiderman, estos dos se encargaban de darle soporte al simbionte, Falcón desde el aire y Spiderman, con sus telarañas lo enredaba, de un momento a otro llegaron Bucky siendo seguido por Hawkeye, al verlos supo que la fémina de los cuatro estaba derrotada, esperando que estuviera muerta, pero supo por medio de J.A.R.V.I.S. que solo la dejaron inconsciente.- _**Araña, asegúrate que no se levante, envuélvela como un regalo de navidad si gustas.**_\- dijo el simbionte haciendo que Spiderman se alejara para vigilar a Próxima Midnight.- _**Esto se alargó, voy a acabarlo**_.- dijo seriamente mientras miraba como Falcón le disparaba desde las alturas y Hawkeye junto con Bucky lo hacían desde tierra.

_**-Yo surjo, tu caes**_.- dijo seriamente mientras le daba una patada mandándolo para atrás y alargando un tentáculo para cogerlo y atraerlo mientras que en el otro brazo se formaba una cuchilla enorme, fue rápido, casi instantáneo, algo grotesco para los demás héroes pero se tenía que hacer. La cabeza de Cull Obsidian salió volando y aterrizo delante de un adolorido Corvus Glaive que al ver la cabeza del que era su hermano volteo distrayéndose de unos proyectiles que venían de parte de Iron man y War Machine, grito desaforadamente mirando como el simbionte se acercaba lentamente hacia él.

-¡Te arrepentirás!- grito Ebony mientras se soltaba de sus ataduras y volaba directamente hacia el simbionte pero no se dio cuenta que ya estaba dentro de la dimensión espejo_**.- Nunca debiste de venir, Ebony Maw.**_\- dijo el simbionte sorprendiendo a los dos conscientes hijos de Thanos, Ebony desapareció junto con la dimensión espejo que formo Strange que suspiro para después mirar a un conmocionado Corvus Glaive que era rodeado por el equipo de Iron man junto con un Capitán América que estaba junto a dos miembros de su equipo, Hawkeye y Wanda Maximoff.

Un pilar de luz envolvió a un Corvus Glaive y a una inconsciente Próxima Midnight, antes de que los dos desaparecieran, Corvus Glaive estaba mirando a Stephen Strange y a Issei.- Volveremos a vernos, pero esa será la última vez.- dijo el para que después desapareciera junto a su compañera. El pilar de luz desapareció para que después la nave extraterrestre saliera volando de ahí rumbo al espacio sideral.- Esto termino, por ahora.- susurro Issei mientras se des transformaba poniéndose a caminar sin rumbo pero antes de que avanzara un poco más, un tentáculo desvió un misil pequeño y con un escudo, protegió a Issei de un rayo amarillo.

-Detente ahora, es una orden.- dijo Iron man quien ya estaba en el aire.- J.A.R.V.I.S. corre el virus.- dijo para sorpresa de todos los vengadores para que estos vieran la armadura de Iron man cayendo al suelo junto con un Visión que también fue afectado por el virus.- Capitán, le sugiero que vaya a hacer lo que tenga que hacer.- dijo el mientras pasaba a lado de Steven Rogers, este solo se negó poniéndose delante del castaño.- ¿Cómo supiste el nombre de uno de ellos y como tienes a J.A.R.V.I.S contigo?- pregunto un Tony Stark que se liberó de su armadura ayudando a James Rhodes a quitarse su armadura.

-Eso mismo quiero saber yo.- dijo Strange mientras ataba al castaño con sus banda carmesí del Cyttorak, el castaño solo suspiro mientras un guantelete negro aparecía absorbiendo la magia del hechicero que por primera vez se sorprendía de que alguien lo hiciera.- ¿Estás seguro de querer saberlo, Stephen Strange?- pregunto el castaño mientras el hechicero solo lo miraba seriamente.- ¿Cómo va todo por ahí J.A.R.V.I.S.?¿Ellos se encuentran bien?- pregunto a la inteligencia artificial que solo le respondió.-Esta bien, acompáñenme pero no toquen nada, a mi esposa no le gusta que unos extraños desordenen la casa.- dijo el castaño mientras un portal se abría delante de ellos.


	5. Consecuencias

Consecuencias.

Issei estaba parado mirando a los superhéroes que ahora estaban separados.- Supongo que van a venir, ¿No es cierto?- dijo el castaño mirando a los dos bandos mientras que Strange estaba parado a lado del Capitán América que por el momento miraba analíticamente al castaño como si lo estuviera analizando con su mirada.

-Steve, tenemos que ir, ahora.- dijo Bucky Barnes esperando a su amigo mientras que este dejaba de mirar al castaño y volteaba a mirar a su amigo.- Vamos no tenemos tiempo que perder.- dijo apurando a su grupo, Wanda y Hawkeye junto con Sam y Ant-man estaban por seguir a los dos amigos pero Visión lanzo un rayo láser hacia el piso.- Capitán, entréguese y….- estaba hablando pero volvió a caer al suelo los 6 miraron como Issei estaba con su cigarrillo en la boca mirando a los superhéroes dándoles la espalda a los 6.- Apúrense, J.A.R.V.I.S. solo lo inutilizo por unos segundos.- el castaño estaba mirando a los 6 que estaban frente suyo mientras Tony estaba mirándolo.

-¿Por qué lo haces?- pregunto seriamente el multimillonario, Issei solo le dio una nueva calada al cigarrillo para después mirarlo.- ¿Por qué no hacerlo? Es decir, fueron compañeros y no confían en la palabra del otro.- dijo el castaño mirando a cada uno de los miembros del equipo de Tony que solo lo miraron seriamente.- Supongo que estoy contigo en esto.- dijo Strange mientras miraba como el portal que hizo el castaño estaba desapareciendo.- Issei, el doctor ya llego a Siberia.- menciono J.A.R.V.I.S., Issei volteo a ver al capitán mientras los escudos de Strange protegían al grupo.- El doctor llego a Siberia, que demonios esperan.- dijo el castaño mientras el grupo del capitán al escucharlo salió corriendo al quinjet.- Strange, haz un portal a Siberia, **Yo los cubriré**.- dijo el castaño convirtiéndose en el simbionte mirando seriamente a los que estaban del lado de Stark, el hechicero hizo caso de la orden del castaño e hizo un portal a Siberia.

**-Doc., vaya con ellos, creo que lo necesitaran, por si acaso.**\- dijo el simbionte mientras con sus tentáculos retenía a una Pantera Negra que quería atravesar el portal antes de que se cerrara, lo atrajo hacia el mirando depredadoramente.- **Es una pena que estés en el bando perdedor, idiota.**\- dijo mientras lo aventaba hacia un avión que sobrevivió a la anterior batalla, el héroe cayó al suelo secamente mientras se movía entre lamentos.- **Peter, no te metas en esto porque si lo haces…..**\- dijo mientras caminaba hacia el héroe arácnido que retrocedía lentamente, el simbionte, con un escudo en su espalda resistiendo el rayo repulsor de los tres voladores, solo se volteo a mirar a una Natasha Romanov mientras uno de sus tentáculos iba hacia ella y al joven araña.- **Porque no se van a dormir.**\- dijo el simbionte mientras ambos caían inconscientes al suelo, los recogió y los puso a buen recaudo.

El simbionte ahora estaba mirando a los tres voladores.- **Me los bajare como moscas.**\- el simbionte lanzo dos de sus tentáculos contra Iron-man y War Machine, los dos los esquivaron por poco pero a Visión solo lo atravesó en su fase fantasma; después de eso fue un "ida y vuelta", entre los cuatro, junto a Pantera Negra que se sumó una vez ya descansado, aunque un poco adolorido pero sin dejar de seguir el ritmo del simbionte, Anti-venom se la vio muy difícil contra los cuatro pero no fue imposible para el.- Supongo que eso es todo.- dijo el castaño que había dejado que el simbionte regresara a su cuerpo, eludió fácilmente dardos tranquilizantes y una que otra telaraña.- Ahhh, denme un respiro, ¿sí?- dijo el castaño antes de un recuperado Visión se abalanzara contra el. El misterioso guantelete negro apareció en su mano que ahora estaba apuntando al androide.- _**Increased Severity.**_\- dijo el castaño mientras Visión dejo de volar para caer pesadamente al suelo, ninguno se podía levantar, vieron como el castaño solo sacaba un chicle de su envoltorio y se lo metía en la boca comenzando a masticarlo mientras los veía.

Los dejo así hasta que un portal se abrió a su costado, dejo que su técnica se desactivara libremente para que los demás se levantaran, antes de que alguno fuera a moverse, un maltrecho Steve Rogers junto con su equipo en las mismas condiciones atravesaron el portal.- ¿Terminaron?- pregunto mirando por encima del hombro, todo canchero como si no tuviera nada que hacer; el equipo del capi miro como los que se quedaron con el castaño estaban agitados y dispersos en el suelo.

-No preguntes, además se me hace tarde, tengo que llevarme a este….joven a su casa.- dijo el castaño cargando como un costal de papas a Spider-man.- ¡No te va….- estaba hablando el hechicero solo para que el castaño volteara para mirarlo.- En tu casa, mañana o cuando tenga tiempo. Procuren estar todos, no me gusta explicar dos veces.- dijo el castaño antes de que atravesara el portal negro que se abrió al frente suyo.

-Me sigue, capitán, tengo muchas habitaciones de sobra.- dijo Stephen mirando al maltrecho Rogers que solo asintió dejando que sus colaboradores fueran primero.- ¿Se lo explicaras a Ross o solo pedirás más tiempo?- pregunto un recuperado James Rhodes a su amigo que solo pudo mirar por donde se habían ido los que antes eran sus camaradas.- Supongo que más tiempo.- dijo Natasha respondiendo por Tony que miraba de un lado a otro buscando a Visión, lo encontraron empotrado en el suelo, todavía no se podía mover por la cantidad de gravedad que le habían incrementado al pobre androide.

En una casa de tres pisos ubicada en pleno centro de Manhattan, en la sala del segundo piso se abrió un portal del cual salió un castaño cargando como un costal a un joven estudiante que iba a su centro de labores, el niño que estaba jugando con su perro mientras dos señoritas, una conocida por el joven y la otra totalmente desconocida por el miraban al niño en cuestión.

Los tres se sorprendieron al ver salir del portal que se abrió hace unos segundos en su sala del cual salieron los dos mencionados, el castaño agarro su paquete y lo volteo en el sofá el pobre chico tuvo que estar sentado durante un rato soportando el dolor del golpe que se llevó solo para que la esposa del castaño se apiadara y con una energía algo extraña para él lo curara.

-¿No crees que te pasaste un poco con el chico?- pregunto Brunnhilda mirando al castaño que ahora estaba sirviéndose un vaso de té helado mientras miraba a Peter siendo atendido por su esposa.- Dime, querido alumno, ¿Por qué te encontré en ese lugar?- dijo el castaño mirando seriamente a Peter que ahora estaba mirando el hogar de su maestro.- Es que…..- un momento algo incómodo en el silencio fue roto por el grito del niño al ver como su nueva pelota era mordida por Lykaon.- No me vengas con eso de "Un gran poder conlleva una gran personalidad"- dijo el castaño seriamente mientras se paraba y el chico seguía sentado mirándolo, Issei estaba molesto, mas con el que con Peter.- Desde que nací soy como soy, pero desde hace 6 meses…cuando algo como esto te sucede y ves que los otros están en problemas, o suceden cosas con los demás, sientes que es tu culpa por no ayudarlos.- dijo Peter mientras le decía lo mismo que le dijo a Tony cuando este lo recluto.

-Defiendes a otras personas, eso está bien, pero no pudiste decírmelo o decirle al doctor Richards, yo te pude haber ayudado.- dijo el castaño mientras se sentaba a su lado.- El director llamo a tu tía en la mañana y ella estaba histérica cuando se enteró que, bueno, saltabas clases.- dijo el castaño haciendo que el joven tragara saliva ya que su tía se enteró de lo que no se debía de enterar.- Abogue por ti, incluso el profesor Connors lo hizo, ambos le dijimos al director que estabas preparándote para el Decatlón, así que por el momento enfócate en ese evento mientras yo diseño un plan de entrenamiento para que puedas mejorar.- dijo al final poniendo una sonrisa depredadora mientras el chico miraba a su profesor.- J.A.R.V.I.S. nos pondremos a trabajar en ese plan, por ahora, porque no vienes conmigo al comedor.- dijo el castaño mientras salía de la sala junto a su alumno que se detuvo al ver como su tía May estaba hablando normalmente con Kuroka y Brunnhilda.

-¿Ti…Tía?- pregunto el joven haciendo que las tres lo miraran pero la única que estaba enfadada era May que se levantó y lo zarandeo a su sobrino como si este fuera un muñeco, de un lado a otro.- Señora Parker, por favor, la comida se enfría.- dijo el castaño salvando a su alumno que lo miraba agradecidamente mientras May estaba avergonzada.- Disculpe, profesor, pero es que…..no puedo pensar en lo que diría mi esposo si lo hubiera sabido.- dijo ella mientras recordaba a su esposo fallecido haciendo que Peter también sintiera su dolor por unos instantes.- Su sobrino es muy inteligente, por eso yo y el profesor Connors lo pusimos en el equipo del Decatlón, pero creo que el darle una nueva responsabilidad lo alejo un poco de todo así que por el momento que descanse de esos estudios alternativos y se enfoque en lo demás.- dijo el haciendo que May solo pudiera mirar a su sobrino.- No lo estamos sacando del grupo, a todos los integrantes también les hemos dado ese tiempo.- dijo el castaño mirando como May se aliviaba.- ¿Qué pasara con la beca del programa del señor Stark?- dijo ella mientras Issei miraba como su alumno le hacía señales de que esa era la excusa que utilizo Tony para ir a su casa.- Hablare con el señor Stark y después veremos los tres juntos como lo haremos.- dijo el castaño dando por concluido la discusión mientras Kuroka se acercaba a la mesa depositando una fuente de tallarín rojo en medio de la mesa.

La comida finalizo y despidieron a la familia Parker mirando como los dos se iban a su respectiva casa.- Ojala Tony no lo vuelva a meter en sus peleas, es un buen chico.- dijo J.A.R.V.I.S. que había estado callado durante toda la tarde.- Ojala no lo haga, J.A.R.V.I.S. ya podrás rastrearlos si vuelven a aparecer esos dos.- dijo el castaño mientras dejaba a su hijo en la cama para que este pudiera dormir antes de la hora ya que se divirtió jugando con Lykaon y con Peter.- Me he infiltrado en cada satélite que existe para monitorear si ellos se presentan o no.- dijo la inteligencia artificial mientras mostraba unos hologramas de la pelea anterior.- Bien, monitorea su ubicación, si aparecen alerta a los vengadores.- dijo el castaño finalizando su charla con la inteligencia artificial.

A la mañana siguiente todo era un caos, en concreto para un castaño que estaba despertando debido a su excitación, el castaño estaba despertando gracias a unos tiernos labios envueltos en su miembro.-Mmmm.- soltaba el castaño disfrutando la sensación placentera, pero tuvo que callarse al ver como la puerta se abría, ahí estaba su esposa vistiendo una bata de baño, Kuroka. Un momento, si su esposa Kuroka estaba frente a él sonriendo cariñosamente, ¿Quién le estaba chupando el pene tan delicadamente?, el castaño nerviosamente tiro las sabanas a un lado encontrándose con una Brunnhilda en pleno sube y baja mamando su verga.- Kur….Kuroka, esto no es lo que parece.- trato de disculparse el castaño tratando de detener a Brunnhilda que seguía a pesar de lo que podría suceder.

-Fufufufufu, al parecer alguien está gozando del bocadillo.- dijo ella mientras entraba.- J.A.R.V.I.S. no estamos para nadie, Thomas está en el Kínder, tenemos unas 5 horas para gozar.- dijo Kuroka sacándose su bata mostrando su delicado cuerpo; el castaño estaba absorto, su propia esposa al parecer lo había planeado.- Buenos días, Ise-kun.- dijo Brunnhilda dejando de chupar la verga del castaño mientras que Kuroka aprovechaba.- No sabes cuánto extrañaba amanecer así contigo.- dijo la pelinegra dándole un beso en los labios acariciando el pelo de Brunnhilda que seguía trabajando la verga del castaño.

El castaño estaba tendido completamente en la cama, Brunnhilda lo montaba, Kuroka estaba con la cara del castaño entre sus piernas jugando con los pechos de la rubia mientras que la besaba en los labios, se separaron dejando un hilo de saliva que las conectaba.- ¡Ise, Ise, Ise!- las dos estaban gimiendo gritando el nombre del hombre que ambas amaban, los tres terminaron corriéndose, Issei en el interior de Brunnhilda y Kuroka bañando la cara del castaño mientras este trataba de tomar todos los fluidos de su esposa.

Cambiaron de postura, ahora ambas estaban echadas en la cama Kuroka sobre Brunnhilda mientras el castaño estaba penetrando a su esposa y esta besaba fervientemente a la rubia que recibía los dedos del castaño en sus dos agujeros, estuvieron cambiando de postura cada vez que el castaño se corría dentro de una, al final terminaron formando una línea; Kuroka recibiendo con sumo placer las lamidas de su amiga/hermana de harem mientras que la rubia era penetrada analmente por el castaño.- Brunil-chan, recibe, recíbelo ¡Todo!- grito el castaño rellenando a Brunnhilda mientras que Kuroka se corría en la cara de la rubia que solo gimió al sentir como el castaño la rellenaba.

Los tres terminaron agotados, con un Issei que se corrió 6 veces, 3 veces llenando a cada una de las chicas, tanto Kuroka como Brunnhilda se corrieron como unas 6 veces, mientras los tres estaban durmiendo cómodamente J.A.R.V.I.S. termino llamando a la tía May para que pudiera recoger al pequeño Thomas argumentando que los dos esposos estaban "reconectando", al parecer ella lo entendió al ruborizarse en plena calle, felizmente de un rato desapareció entendiendo ya que ella también tenía esos momentos con su esposo, comprendía la situación a la perfección así que solo fue a recoger al pequeño para que este compartiera un poco con su sobrino.

Durmieron poco al recordar que no habían ido a recoger a su hijo ni a su centro de labores.- ¡Thomas! Kuroka voy a ir por….- estaba hablado el castaño mientras se ponía la ropa rápidamente sin notar como Brunnhilda lo miraba o como Kuroka se reía por la situación.- Issei, Thomas está en la casa de la Señora Parker, la llame ya que estaban ocupados.- menciono la inteligencia artificial calmando a un Issei que noto que se había puesto todo al revés, ahora con la ropa bien puesta y con una Kuroka que iba cojeando abrazando a su esposo, los dos salieron de la casa con la intención de disculparse con su hijo y agradecer a una Señora May Parker por el favor que le debían.

Ellos estaban viajando en el coche del castaño rumbo a casa cuando 5 camionetas blindadas del gobierno se meten en el camino.- Señor Hyodo y compañía, bajen del vehículo en este instante.- dijo un hombre que podría tener más de 60, peli castaño con algunas canas y un bigote pronunciado, trajeado. Detrás de él salieron 15 "agentes gubernamentales" apuntando con sus rifles M4 a la familia que se encontraba en el auto.- J.A.R.V.I.S. activa los escudos una vez que yo salga, entendido.- le pregunto a la inteligencia artificial.- Si, señor.- dijo esta mientras esperaba la señal del castaño.- Mi amor, cuida a Thomas, yo llegare para la cena.- dijo el castaño sonriendo antes de darle un beso en los labios; después de un largo beso el castaño salió del vehículo con las manos levantadas.

-Deje que mi familia se valla, ellos no tienen nada que ver en nuestro asunto.- dijo el castaño seriamente mirando al hombre trajeado.- Ellos vendrán con nosotros quiera o no.- dijo el trajeado mientras 4 agentes se movían hacia el vehículo.- Lykaon, son todo tuyos.- dijo el castaño mirando al cachorro, este corrió hacia los agentes que se estaban riendo por la acción del perrito, pero antes de que alguno hiciera algo, el perrito salto y este creció desproporcionalmente y de un mordisco decapito a uno de los 4 agentes.- ¿Por qué debería dejarlo fuera de acción? Yo te convoco…Fenrir.- dijo el castaño mientras en el suelo aparecía un sello mágico de convocación y un aullido de pesadillas salió de la nada; cuando los soldados quisieron actuar, 10 de los agentes ya estaban muertos, no quedo nada de ninguno de ellos salvo algunas entrañas.

La cabeza de uno cayo a los pies del hombre trajeado que estaba viendo como 10 de los mejores soldados habían muerto sin siquiera mover un solo dedo, todos levantaron la vista mirando como un lobo de grandes proporciones los miraba con penetrantes ojos rojos, el lobo gigantesco siguió viéndolos mientras bajaba la cabeza, en la antigua base de los vengadores, el equipo de Tony junto con un T'challa miraban absortos al gigantesco ser que ahora estaba con su cabeza al nivel de ellos.- Amigo mío, te extrañe como no tienes idea.- dijo el castaño mientras lo acariciaba, el lobo solo bajo su cabeza al nivel del suelo y le dio una gran lamida dejándolo todo ensalivado.

-Jejeje, ahora estamos de acuerdo.- dijo el castaño mirando al lobo para después mirar a los que todavía estaban al frente de él, el lobo junto con Lykaon gruñeron mostrando sus dientes, ambos con sangre en ellos.- ¿Ahora, hombre del traje, dejara ir a mi familia o no?- pregunto el castaño seriamente mientras ambos caninos seguían mirándolos.- No dej…..- dijo antes de que uno de ellos comenzara a disparar al vehículo.- _**Quiet Death**_.- susurro el castaño mirando al soldado que estaba disparando contra su auto, este en un momento soltó su arma mientras se sujetaba su pecho, todos los soldados lo estaban viendo.- ¿Qué se siente….morir?- pregunto el castaño mientras las manos del soldado caían a su lado y este caía al suelo.

-Preguntare una vez más, ¿Dejara ir a mi familia o todos acá morirán?- pregunto seriamente el castaño mientras los restantes soldados junto con el hombre trajeado miraban al que era su compañero.- Déjenlos ir.- dijo el hombre trajeado a los soldados que se apartaron del camino.- J.A.R.V.I.S. pon las defensas en la casa, si alguien se acerca, o lo matas o lo liquidas.- dijo el castaño seriamente sin dejar de mirar al hombre del traje que seguía viéndolo seriamente.- Si, señor.- dijo la inteligencia artificial mientras el cachorro que era Lykaon se subía al vehículo, Fenrir comenzó a achicarse hasta tomar la forma de un perro adulto normal.- ¿Por qué no vas con ellos?- dijo el castaño a Fenrir que solo le dio una lamida en el dorso de la mano y se subió al auto que salió de ahí, el castaño ahora estaba siendo rodeado por los 4 soldados y el hombre del traje.

-Venga con nosotros, es una orden.- dijo el hombre del traje que solo se volteo mientras el castaño lo seguía y los soldados que lo custodiaban lo seguían sin dejarlo de mirar, se subió a la camioneta sentándose frente al hombre del traje, estuvieron por un largo tiempo mirándose, el trayecto a la antigua base de los vengadores fue incómodo para los dos, una vez que estuvo fuera de la camioneta fue esposado tranquilamente y llevado a un salón debidamente decorado.- Esta aquí por una simple razón.- dijo el hombre del traje mientras le alcanzaba un documento en el que figuraban firmas, el castaño lo miro como si nada mientras se sobaba la muñeca.- ¿Nombre?- pregunto el castaño mientras miraba las firmas del documento.- ¿Qué?- preguntaron todos los presentes, el equipo de Tony y el rey de Wakanda, junto a ellos estaban unos 10 agentes del gobierno y en unos hologramas unos 5 hombres y algunas mujeres.

-No firmare nada hasta que me diga su nombre.- dijo el castaño mirando al hombre del traje.- Thaddeus Ross, secretario de estado.- dijo el ahora conocido Ross, los demás miraban como el castaño lo miraba seriamente.- ¡Diablos! No es ni más ni menos que el general Ross, el hombre detrás de la creación de Hulk y de la Abominación. Que honor estar ante su persona.- dijo el castaño socarronamente a Ross que solo lo miraba.- Firme el acuerdo.- dijo Ross seriamente mientras le alcanzaba una pluma, el castaño solo aparto el documento y se sentó con los pies sobre la mesa.

-No.- dijo el castaño ganándose la mirada de todos los que estaban presentes.- No firmare un puto documento que me diga que hacer o que no hacer con mis habilidades.- dijo seriamente mientras miraba a cada uno de los presentes solo para terminar enfocándose en los hologramas. Pasando de ellos como si no fueran nada, termino mirando el cielo raso de la habitación.- Debes de firmarlo, es para que….- estaba hablando Tony pero el castaño lo interrumpió.- Para que obedezca ciegamente a unos pendejos que se sientan en un cómodo sillón encuerado que no saben ni una mierda.- dijo mientras los hologramas se paraban furiosamente.- Cálmate, Issei, es por nuestro bien.- dijo Tony mientras el castaño lo miraba.- Es para que seamos controlados, actuemos de acuerdo a la ley y….- estaba diciendo Natasha mirando al castaño que la interrumpió aplaudiendo.- Por un momento me convencías pero me perdiste cuando dijiste de acuerdo a la ley, hazme recordar…¿Qué estaban haciendo ustedes mientras yo, yo salvaba a esos ciudadanos que por poco eran aplastados por los escombros de esa enorme bestia?¿Quien fue el imbécil que dejo que unos….idiotas se llevaran una gema?¿Quién de todos acá reunidos fue el que creo a Ultron?- pregunto seriamente callando a la mayoría que entre todos se miraban.

-No hable usted, general Ross. De entre todos acá presentes, usted se llevaría un galardón por las muertes de inocentes o no recuerda el Duelo en Harlem, o el caos desatado en Rio de Janeiro que, si no me equivoco, dejo a 140 muertos y unos 300 heridos.- dijo seriamente mirando al ahora secretario de estado, ganándose la mirada de todos los presentes e incluso la de los hologramas.- Es para que estemos controlados, supervisados por las UN.- dijo Tony volviendo a alcanzarle el documento al castaño que solo se paró de la mesa y camino mirando el símbolo de los Avengers.- ¿Cuál fue el motivo por el cual se inició a los "Avengers"?- pregunto todavía sin mirar al grupo de héroes.- Reunir a un grupo de personas excepcionales y que pelearan las guerras que nosotros no podríamos ganar.- dijo Ross citando las palabras de Nick Fury, este estaba "muerto" desde hace un par de años.

-Para proteger y salvaguardar al planeta, sus habitantes y recursos de cualquier amenaza, sea terrestre o no.- menciono Natasha las palabras de Bruce cuando el grupo se fundó oficialmente.- Ya no existen los vengadores, dejaron de existir cuando algunos de ustedes firmaron.- dijo tajantemente volteándose para mirar al grupo de héroes, eso eran ahora.- Yo solo veo un grupo de perros esperando la orden de sus amos.- dijo el castaño mientras que Tony se cansó de esperar a que Issei firmara.- ¡No entiendes, esto es para que nosotros…- estaba cansando de que el castaño no lo entendiera.- ¡Para que, para que vayan corriendo por un simple mercenario mientras que en otro sitio un loco con armas nucleares amenaza a los que no acatan sus leyes. Ir a un lugar donde no es necesaria su presencia pero al otro lado del globo los necesitan y ustedes no están!¡Dime, Tony Stark, que harías, lo lamentarías y bajarías la cabeza en esos entierros, como podrías dormir sabiendo que los podrían haber salvado!¡COMO LO HARIAS!- grito el castaño mirando fijamente al multimillonario que solo desvió la mirada.

-No seré uno de ustedes, unos lameculos que solo obedecen a unos idiotas que solo velaran por sus intereses.- dijo el castaño seriamente mientras se dirigía a la puerta, Ross levanto la mano haciendo que todos los agentes levantaran las armas.- No ira a ningún lado hasta que firme o su familia morirá.- dijo el secretario del estado mirando como el castaño se detenía y los demás héroes presentes miraban al secretario absortos.- Amenace a mi familia una vez más y su querida Betty lo pagara.- dijo el castaño mirando al secretario, el hizo un gesto a un monitor mostrando a unos soldados frente a su casa.- Ellos solo están esperando mi orden.- dijo el general sonriendo.

-Entonces lo pagaran muy caro.- dijo el castaño mientras cerraba los ojos y en la pantalla se mostraba como dos sellos oscuros, completamente negros surgían en el suelo.- _**Jack el destripador y El desollador.**_\- dijo el castaño seriamente mientras dos seres surgidos de las mismas pesadillas surgían de los sellos, ambos se abalanzaron contra los soldados; solo paso un minuto y todos los soldados ya estaban muertos, sus entrañas por todo el lugar, todos los transeúntes mirando como los dos seres estaban matando a una de las supervivientes cruelmente, destripándola en medio de la calle.- Eso es suficiente o quieren más.- dijo el castaño seriamente mirando al general que solo trago su saliva al ver como sus soldados estaban muriendo.- Creo que quieren más.- dijo el castaño mientras miraba como los dos seres volteaban a ver a los transeúntes con sonrisas depredadoras.

-Basta, no lo hagas Issei.- dijo Natasha mientras miraba la pantalla viendo como los seres comenzaban a caminar rumbo a las personas que estas comenzaban a correr, los dos seres se lanzaron contra las personas.- Me dejaran ir, no me molestaran nunca más y especialmente, dejaran a mi familia en paz.- dijo seriamente el castaño mirando como sus convocaciones corrían detrás de los transeúntes que corrían despavoridos por el lugar.- ¡Si, lo haremos pero detenlos, detenlos ya!- grito ella viendo como Jack había alcanzado a una niña, el general Ross se volteo y miro al castaño.- Te dejaremos en paz, pero haz que pare, ellos son inocentes.- dijo el general mirándolo, el castaño solo sonrió. Antes de que Jack levantara la mano contra la niña este desapareció esfumándose en el aire.

-No fue un gusto conocerlos.- dijo el castaño antes de girar la perilla de la puerta; un soldado harto de esto rastrillo su arma y comenzó a disparar contra el castaño que recibía las balas, el general Ross y los hologramas al ver como estaba siendo "fusilado" solo sonrieron ante esto mientras que los héroes estaban absortos, el soldado vacío su cargador en el castaño mientras este solo estaba ahí.- Terminaste o vas a seguir.- dijo el castaño volteándose a mirar al soldado que estaba conmocionado sin decir que todos lo estaban.- ¿Co….cómo?- formulo Ross al ver como el castaño seguía vivo, Issei levanto su mano y comenzó a cerrarla mientras el soldado que había disparado soltaba el arma y estaba sujetándose el pecho, los héroes quisieron actuar pero el guantelete volvió a aparecer y la gravedad fue aumentada fijándolos en el suelo.- No interrumpan, títeres.- dijo el castaño seriamente mirando como el soldado comenzaba a volverse de color rojo.- ¿Qué se siente….saber que tus entrañas se inflan como unos globos?- dijo el castaño antes de cerrar su mano haciendo que el soldado explotara regando sus órganos y entrañas por todo el lugar, después de esto Issei miro a Ross y volvió a levantar su mano señalándolo, Ross retrocedió junto con sus soldados.- Vuelvo a verte y no dejare ningún rastro tuyo o de tu hija en la faz de la tierra.- dijo seriamente mientras el portal se abría y este desaparecía en el dejando a unos shockeados héroes y un temeroso Ross mirando al que había sido uno de sus soldados que ahora era solo una mancha en el suelo.


	6. Alianzas y Busquedas

Alianzas Y Búsquedas.

En la historia en general, siempre hubo eventos que cambiaron al mundo y estos eran causados por una o varias personas, estos producían grandes cambios, algunos para bien otros para mal. En los últimos 8 años, los grandes cambios fueron más notorios, la aparición de los héroes había cambiado al mundo tal y como se conoce, al menos para los humanos.

Esto paso sin pena ni gloria para los ojos del mundo sobrenatural, las tres facciones así como las otras mitologías que estaban más atentas al potencial de los humanos, aún tenían la huella que quedo desde ese trágico momento.

Inframundo

De lo que era una bella ciudad ahora solo quedaban ruinas, más de 400 demonios, ángeles y algunos caídos habían muerto en uno de los peores escenarios y el mayor "responsable" de esta matanza no era ni más ni menos que "Hyodo Issei", el anterior pilar de la alianza, que actualmente, según ellos, estaba encerrado en el Tártaro.

Todos, absolutamente todos, estaban seguros de que él era culpable, ninguno de sus "amigos" lo apoyo, su rival que había peleado con el no hablo, ni una palabra al verlo siendo condenado para la eternidad.

En la actualidad nadie daba por sentado que este fuera inocente, muchos cambios surgieron a partir de ese momento, el actual pilar de las facciones, Valí Lucifer estaba en su mansión, compartiendo el rato con su harem, destacando varias chicas, eran 20 en total, estaban por disfrutar de su intimidad cuando un holograma se presentó.

\- Valí, ven inmediatamente, ha surgido algo.- dijo el holograma que le pertenecía al maou Asmodeus, el junto con sus mujeres fue al punto de reunión.

En el castillo de la casa Lucifer estaban siendo reunidos todos los líderes de cada mitología, el siendo el último en llegar, ahí delante de todos estaba un demonio atado de pies a cabeza.

\- Diles lo que me has dicho.- dijo Sairaorg Bael, el actual mao Asmodeus, el demonio miraba a todos los presentes para que al último momento solo soltara carcajadas estridentes.

-Jajajaja, jajajaja, ustedes, ustedes son los monstruos, monstruos, jajajaja.- el demonio estaba riendo estridentemente cuando un portal se abrió mostrando a un anciano que era seguido por un hombre rubio que arrastraba a un metamórfico, un transformista.

Los dos hombres tenían la mirada perdida, caminaban arrastrando los pies, Valí al ver al que era su padrastro, camino hacia él, el hombre al verlo solo cayo de rodillas y apretando al pilar de la alianza contra él, hablo lastimeramente. -Que hemos hecho.- dijo antes de desmayarse, nadie entendia nada.

_**Manhattan, E.E.U.U:**_

En la que era sede de los Vengadores, se reunían un grupo de personas que habían estado en un serio aprieto el dia anterior, estas estaban en torno a una gran mesa donde llevaban a cabo sus reuniones, las 7 personas estaban serias y calladas, no sabían que decir, un Tony Stark con un seño que no se le podía borrar, una Natasha Romanoff que tenía su mirada fija en un rincón de la sala, un Visión tratando de comprender cuál era el motivo que movía a Issei.

Los demás estaban pensando si lo que hicieron era lo correcto, siempre teniendo una duda que ninguna respuesta la satisfacía, ¿Hicieron lo correcto?, mientras los héroes que firmaron el acta estaban perdidos en sus pensamientos, en la casa del castaño varias cosas sucedían.

El castaño estaba parado frente al grupo de soldados que el dia anterior estaba frente a su puerta con las armas apuntando a su familia, estos soldados estaban tirados sobre el suelo siendo aplastados por el aumento de gravedad que producía el castaño gracias a su guantelete.- No volverán a verme, no vendrán a mi casa con armas apuntando a mi familia.- dijo aumentando la presión de la gravedad haciendo que los soldados gritaran al sentir como eran aplastados, el castaño no los "asesino", todo fue una ilusión que aunque era débil, si la utilizaba con todo su potencial, cada uno de los espectadores estarían encerrados en un manicomio.

La presión dejo de sentirse solo para que los soldados se levantaran con esfuerzo y miraran que se encontraban en medio del desierto y sin un medio de transporte cerca tuvieron que caminar hasta encontrar un poblado cercano; el castaño salió del portal por el cual llego y volvió del desierto de Sahara, ahora estando en su sala soltó un suspiro contenido.- J.A.R.V.I.S. ¿Todo en orden?- pregunto el castaño a la inteligencia artificial.- Si, joven Issei, todo en orden.- pronuncio J.A.R.V.I.S. mientras el castaño se sentaba en su sillón favorito tratando de poner en orden sus pensamientos, todo eso paso a segundo plano cuando sintió que alguien se sentaba en sus piernas y lo abrazaba cálidamente, el abrió sus ojos viendo el cabello rubio de su joven amiga quien lo confortaba mientras su esposa se reclinaba en el espaldar apoyando su cabeza sobre el hombro de su esposo quien le dio un beso en la mejilla y otro a la pelirrubia quien solo suspiro.

-Tenemos un problema.- dijo el castaño mientras se ganaba la total atención de las dos féminas y la inteligencia artificial.- Hay dos gemas en la Tierra.- dijo seriamente ganándose un jadeo de Valkiria quien solo bajo su cabeza y comenzó a lagrimear.- Enton…entonces…ellos...vendrán.- dijo ella entre lágrimas.- Van a regresar, ellos van a regresar.- dijo mientras la guerrera nórdica lo veía extrañada.- Ya estuvieron aquí, junto a los Vengadores, logramos repelerlos.- dijo el castaño que con sus pulgares limpiaba delicadamente el rastro de lágrimas de la cara de su amante quien solo miraba al castaño, ella ya había escuchado acerca de esos mortales, que sin magia, habían logrado detener a Loki.- Brunil-chan, ¿Cuántos son los "hijos de Thanos"?- pregunto Issei mientras J.A.R.V.I.S. mostraba, en un holograma, los rostros de los alienígenas que quisieron tomar las gemas.

Brunnhilda quien veía los rostros de los que llegaron por las gemas solo pudo ahogar un gemido al notar como la imagen de Black Dwarf estaba marcado con una X mientras el de Ebony Maw estaba con un signo de interrogación.- Cuando estuve observando como….como…separaba por la mi…mitad a los….los elfos…elfos luminosos.- dijo mientras Kuroka e Issei la miraban sorprendidos.- ¿Alfheim fue…destruida?- logro preguntar Issei mientras temblaba, si ese ser llegaba a la Tierra, la humanidad estaba perdida.- No, Alf…Alfheim no está des…destruida, el elimino a la mi…mitad de su población.- dijo la pelirrubia mientras Issei caía en su sillón sin ganas.- El…el elimino a la mi…mitad de los el…elfos.- dijo el castaño, esperando que las dos elfas que conoció estuvieran a salvo.

-Él era seguido por 6 seres, el los llamaba "sus hijos", faltan dos, ellos junto con el.- dijo ella señalando a Corvus Glaive.- Son los más sanguinarios en la batalla.- dijo ella mientras el castaño solo miraba el holograma que se ampliaba generando dos espacios que por el momento estaban en blanco sabiendo que a futuro ellos podían volver a la tierra con ellos o con un ejército.

\- Trihexa.- dijo el castaño mientras el guantelete negro apareció en su brazo derecho en donde habitaba el Dragón del Apocalipsis, el que una vez fue su adversario era su nuevo compañero, aquel que no le daría la espalda.- ¿Crees poder abrir un portal hacia la brecha dimensional?- pregunto el castaño mientras que en el interior del guantelete el dragón del apocalipsis estaba razonando acerca de lo que quería su compañero.- ¿Quieres ir a hablar con "ella"?- pregunto el dragón al castaño que al instante lo negó mientras su esposa lo abrazaba por la espalda.- No, quiero reunirme con el Gran Rojo.- dijo el castaño sabiendo lo que le podría pasar.- Si, lo puedo hacer, pero…- interrumpió el castaño al dragón.- Entonces lo haremos a primera hora, después veremos que hacer.- dijo el castaño cortando el enlace con el dragón.

El castaño quería seguir hablando con su compañero pero se distrajo cuando algo lo distrajo repentinamente, una suave mano estaba acariciando su "herramienta" sobre su ropa interior, el miro a la culpable y es que desde que inició su conversación, la pelirrubia estuvo "levantándola" restregando su suave y suculento trasero sobre la entrepierna del castaño que por todo lo que podía estaba evitando que este se levantara hasta que no pudo soportar, dejo de resistir al ver como su compañera pelirrubia estaba cegada de lujuria dándole un apasionado beso que fue subiendo la lujuria de los tres presentes ya que Kuroka se estaba masajeando los senos al ver como su esposo besaba a su hermana de harem; tanta era la lujuria que los tres estaban dándose un beso mientras se dirigían a la habitación que compartían los 3.

Issei estaba besando a su esposa mientras que con una mano acariciaba su espalda, con la otra apretaba ligeramente el erecto pezón derecho de su esposa arrancando gemidos placenteros de la pelinegra cuando el gimió en el beso al sentir que ya estaba por correrse, dejo la espalda de su esposa para ponerla en la cabeza de la pelirrubia que estaba dándole una garganta profunda y así apretarla contra su pelvis haciendo que sus turgentes labios no se aparten de su miembro que ya estaba soltando semen en la boca de Brunnhilda forzando a que esta se lo tragara; Brunnhilda estaba en el Nirvana, después de 10 largos años el amor de su vida, el caballero de roja armadura estaba con ella, aquel por el que paso esos 10 años entre lágrimas y arrepentimiento al fin estaba con ella, al mirar la cara de satisfacción y esos ojos cafés solo pudo pensar.- /_Estoy con mi familia, mi verdadera familia./_\- al soltar el miembro del castaño se levantó y tomando entre sus manos la cabeza de Kuroka la beso compartiendo lo poco que no pudo tragar de la semilla de su amante, al finalizar el beso donde compartían el semen del castaño se vieron a los ojos y se besaron apasionadamente separándose al sentir como el castaño acariciaba tiernamente el trasero de las dos cayendo encima de la cama quien vería nuevamente el cariño y la pasión desenfrenada del trio.

_**Kuoh, Japón:**_

Al otro lado del mundo, en un salón recubierto con madera al estilo victoriano y en un extremo donde está ubicado un escritorio donde actualmente estaba ordenando unos documentos respectivos a su trabajo, estaba una bella pelirroja que sin querer queriendo miro el retrato que estaba sobre su escritorio, en él estaba una foto, una antigua foto donde se podía ver a la en antaño fue su sequito después de la integración de su último miembro, la valkiria peli platina.

La pelirroja tomo el retrato mirándolo encarecidamente, centrándose en el único varón que salía en la foto, sus delicados dedos pasaban por la imagen del varón mientras gotas de agua salada caían en el vidrio del retrato.- ¿Recordándolo?- escucho una voz desde el pórtico del salón, Rias Gremory se limpió las lágrimas y tratando de ocultar sus sentimientos miro al demonio que la interrumpió; bajo el pórtico estaba una castaña con los ojos violeta de una figura que la misma Rias no podría envidiar, la castaña se acercó hasta donde estaba Rias y con un abrazo dejo que la pelirroja, su hija, su bella y hermosa hija soltara todo ese dolor que no desaparecía por más que quisiera.

-Ma…mama, ma…mama, lo…lo extra…extraño.- decía entre sollozos la pelirroja en el abrazo, su madre trataba de calmarla aunque ella también tenía lágrimas en sus ojos, su hija, su querida hija estaba sufriendo, los llantos desgarradores en la mitad de la noche, las lágrimas que salían de sus bellos ojos azules, esos ojos que hace 20 años radiaban de alegría, de felicidad, hace 20 años ella era la mujer más feliz, ella era la definición perfecta de felicidad, cuando todo sucedió, todo eso sucedió; salió de esos fríos y oscuros recuerdos al notar que Rias se había calmado, estaba durmiendo en los brazos de su madre quien la arrullaba como una bebe, limpiando el rastro de las lágrimas y junto a una de sus fieles mucamas la llevo a su habitación, la habitación que era de ellos, de un feliz matrimonio.

La dejo en la cama descansando y sin hacer un mínimo sonido que pudiera despertar a su bebe, salió de la habitación y dirigiéndose al gabinete del salón de la casa, saco una botella de tequila y sin pena ni gloria se sirvió un "shot", directo y hasta el fondo, se tomó 4 "shot's" cuando la puerta de la casa se abrió entrando un hombre pelirrojo con una barba no tan espesa; el varón miro a la mujer quien le dirigió la mirada, el hombre se dirigió y abrazo a la dama.- ¿Otra vez, Venelana?- pregunto sabiendo la respuesta, la ahora reconocida como Venelana asintió a la pregunta de su esposo que solo apoyo su cabeza en el hombro derecho de su esposa.

-¿Qué…que te ha…dicho, Azazel?- pregunto la dama entre el vaho de su ebriedad, el pelirrojo solo se separó del abrazo y tomando el 5° shot que iba a tomar su esposa se lo tomo seco y volteado.- Lo mismo de siempre, "_Es un criminal, por más que lo quiera él no puede recibir visitas, que se olvide de él y busque el amor en otra parte"_.- dijo repitiendo lo que el exlíder de Grigori le dijo cuándo el demonio visito su casa.

-¡Maldito seas, Sirzechs Lucifer!- grito Venelana, por culpa, por la maldita culpa de su hijo mayor, su bebe estaba sufriendo, si solo tuviera una posibilidad, una remota posibilidad de viajar al pasado, de viajar a ese maldito dia, cuanto sufrimiento su hija no hubiera tenido, ella estaría en los brazos de su esposo, y si solo el destino les sonriera, ya estarían con nietos corriendo por la casa y trayendo loca a su madre o volviéndolos locos a sus abuelos que tanto querían.

El pelirrojo, a pesar de querer a su hijo, sabía que había cometido un error, un terrible error del cual se iban a arrepentir; en otro ambiente de la casa una pelinegra, que era la mejor y posiblemente la única amiga de Rias estaba sonriendo con nostalgia mientras unas lágrimas salían de sus ojos al ver una foto una foto que Rias había sacado en el preciso momento en el cual abrazaba por sorpresa al que fue, es y será el amor de su vida.- Te extraño mucho, mi Ise-kun.- dijo la muchacha solo para cerrar sus ojos e imaginando como seria su vida junto al castaño de sus sueños, el único que toco y llego a lo más hondo de su corazón.

_**New York, .:**_

Ya estaba amaneciendo y en cierta casa, Issei estaba despertando después de todo y sin que este sepa cómo lo hacía, la luz del sol siempre le llegaba a molestar, con cierta molestia se trató de levantar solo para que notara como dos figuras femeninas lo estaban abrazando apoyando sus cabezas en el pecho del castaño quien solo sonrió y procedió a acariciar amorosamente las cabelleras de las dos damas quienes soltaron unos tiernos gemidos de satisfacción, en el caso de Kuroka unos tiernos ronroneos, después de acicalar el cabello de sus dos amores el castaño suavemente comenzó a acariciar las espaldas de las dos chicas haciendo que las dos se despertaran.

-Buenos días, querido.- dijo la pelinegra antes de darle un beso en los labios, un beso que cargaba los sentimientos de la feliz pareja, se separaron sin dejar de verse y con un ligero toque, Brunnhilda hizo que el castaño la mirara solo para que se den un beso cargado con todo el amor que la pelirrubia tenía con el castaño quien abrazo a las dos damas demostrándoles todo el cariño y amor que tiene para ellas.- Buenos días, mis amores.- dijo el castaño solo para soltar a las dos damas y viendo como ellas se alejaban moviendo sugerentemente sus caderas queriendo provocar al castaño que solo las miraba dirigiéndose a la ducha, cuando ellas entraron tomando una bata se dirigió al cuarto de Thomas para despertar al dormilón, encontrándolo despierto gracias a que Lykaon lo levanto a punta de lamidas y juegos, el pequeño de solo 5 años ya está despierto.

-¡Papi!- grito el infante al mirar a su padre parado en la puerta y dando un salto desde su cama hasta los brazos de su padre, el pequeño abrazo a su padre mientras este lo llevaba con él a la cocina para comenzar a preparar el desayuno favorito de su menor hijo.- ¡Pancake!- dijo el niño mientras ayudaba a su padre sacando los diferentes ingredientes para preparar la masa, siendo suplido por Brunnhilda ya que Kuroka llevo al niño al baño para que se aseara y se prepare para ir al Kínder.

La rutina de los días de semana comenzaron, el así como su esposa fueron a trabajar dejando la casa a Brunnhilda la cual ella arreglaba y limpiaba hasta que Issei y Kuroka volvieran del trabajo con Thomas ya que antes lo recogían, después de almorzar, Thomas partía a jugar para después colorear o dibujar las actividades que su maestra le había dejado, mientras el niño hacia eso los dos adultos comenzaban a revisar las actividades de sus alumnos y a prepararse para la sesión del dia siguiente, todo iba bien cuando la voz de J.A.R.V.I.S. los sorprendió.

-Energía demoniaca, cálculo de 12 a 14 presencias, en Washington Square Park.- menciono la inteligencia artificial creada por Tony Stark, el castaño miraba el holograma de la ubicación de los susodichos demonios, cuando una mano femenina lo tomo por sorpresa.- ¿Cómo en los viejos tiempos?- pregunto la pelirrubia, Issei miro a su esposa quien solo levanto los hombros.- Encárgate, mi cielo, a la próxima voy contigo.- dijo la nekomata quien despidió a su esposo con un beso en la boca.- J.A.R.V.I.S. ya sabes que hacer.- dijo el castaño a su ahora ayudante quien activo las barreras mágicas de la casa.

-Como en los viejos tiempos.- dijo el castaño mientras el guantelete negro aparecía en su mano y un portal se abría delante de los dos héroes, aunque sin que ellos lo supieran tendrían ayuda inesperada.

_**Greenwich Village, Nueva York:(10 minutos antes)**_

En un edificio que podría catalogarse como histórico por su arquitectura se encuentran reunidos en la primera planta los ex vengadores que en este momento eran catalogados como "peligrosos y de alto riesgo para la nación", estamos hablando de Steve Rogers, alias Capitán América; Wanda Maximoff, Clint Barton, alias Hawkeye, Scott Lang, alias Ant-man, Sam Wilson, alias Falcón, James "Bucky" Barnes, alias Winter Soldier, junto con uno de los dos residentes del Sanctum sanctorum, Stephen Strange, el Hechicero Supremo. Los 7 de 8 residentes estaban frente a frente esperando a que alguien rompiera el hielo.

-Gracias por dejarnos quedar en su casa, Dr. Strange, pero creo que lo importunamos.- dijo el líder del grupo, Steve Rogers, esperando la respuesta de su anfitrión, el hechicero al ver el nerviosismo de sus invitados solo los calmo.- No tienen un porque para estar nerviosos, ya les hemos curado sus heridas y atendido correctamente, con un gracias bastaba.- dijo el hechicero mientras los invitados miraban como sus vasos de bebidas se rellenaban, iban a seguir hablando cuando Wong ingresa al salón intempestivamente.

-Strange, tenemos problemas.- dijo mientras mostraba el Washington Square Park donde las personas salían corriendo al ver como unos 14 seres de aspectos grotescos estaban atacando a las personas que no podían huir de esas atrocidades. Todos estaban mirando atónitos a esos seres hasta que el Capitán con escudo en mano miro a Strange.- Abre un portal, Strange.- dijo seriamente el soldado del pasado que no podía seguir mirando como esos seres estaban dañando a las personas, Strange abrió un portal por el cual pasaron todos los héroes, incluido el mismo, Wong reforzó las defensas del Sanctum Sanctorum y procedió a acompañarlos.

_**Washington Square Park, New York:**_

Era un caos, literalmente era un caos, estaba empezando a anochecer y los pocos transeúntes que todavía paseaban por el parque estaban ignorando que sobre ellos pendía un hilo muy fino entre la vida y la muerte, y es que 14 demonios callejeros habían llegado y su apetito sobrepasaba todos los limites antes vistos, todo era tranquilo hasta que estallo el pandemonio; el grito de una chica al ver como uno de esos seres devoraba a su pareja y el grito consecuente de los más cercanos hicieron que todos corrieran, salieran corriendo despavoridamente.

Una pareja de esposos que cargando a sus dos menores hijos salieron corriendo del lugar, pero el padre soltó a la criatura haciendo que este llore y dos de esos monstruos aceleraran el paso para agarrar a ese niño y disfrutar de su sangre, el padre al ver como su hijo iba a ser cena de esos monstruos solo miro a su esposa que con un llanto desgarrador quiso alcanzarlo solo para que el varón negara y sonriendo cálidamente corrió para salvar a su hijo, tomando al infante entre sus brazos lo empujo para que esas criaturas se fijaran en el esperando que su hijo este a salvo.

El varón cerro los ojos esperando su final mientras el niño corría donde su mama que solo miraba a su esposo que se sacrificaba por su hijo, cuando una lanza se clavó en el cuerpo del demonio, el varón al estar a salvo se giró para ver a su salvador dándose cuenta que la lanza salió de un portal oscuro que podía absorber la mínima luz que hubiera, del portal salió un hombre castaño junto a una pelirrubia con un gran cuerpo y acompañando al dúo estaba un perro negro con los ojos rojos, el varón salió corriendo al ver como esas criaturas se dirigían contra el trio que estaba parado a su costado.

-Me hago cargo de los de la derecha.- dijo el castaño convirtiéndose en Anti-venom y con sus brazos convertidos en dos masas se lanzó contra los demonios aplastando a dos al primer contacto; Brunnhilda con su lanza en mano se enfrentó contra los otros demonios mientras Lykaon aumento su tamaño y con una mordida acabo a uno de los que tenía al frente, los pocos transeúntes que se quedaron dentro del parque aprovecharon que esos 3 desconocidos estaban peleando para huir del lugar, un demonio que estaba separado del grupo fue a por una chica que corría a duras penas, cuando estaba a punto de comérsela para gran susto de los pocos transeúntes que estaban viendo lo que ellos podrían describir como una escena de terror solo pudieron aliviarse y gritar dando ánimos a los héroes que llegaron por el portal que se abrió dando paso al grupo del Capitán América.

Gracias a que Wanda levitaba a ese monstruo y este era baleado por Winter Soldier y Falcón, la chica salió corriendo dando las gracias a esos héroes, los héroes rápidamente se unieron a los 3 primeros en llegar.- **Por más que los golpeen con toda su fuerza o con todo su poder, estos demonios callejeros no van a desaparecer**.- dijo el ser que ya habían visto.- Él tiene razón, tenemos que encerrarlos en otro sitio para que no molesten, son demasiados.- dijo Brunnhilda al grupo recién llegado, el capitán entendiendo las palabras de los dos decidió que curso seguir.

-Strange, ¿Dónde los podrías mantener encerrados?- pregunto el capitán al hechicero que solo sonrió.- Podemos encerrarlos en la dimensión espejo, capitán.- dijo el hechicero haciendo que el capitán esté listo para dar órdenes.- Sam, Bucky, cubran a Strange mientras hace el portal a esa dimensión; yo junto a Scott ayudaremos a la dama; Clint, Wanda ayuden a esa…cosa.- dijo el capitán sin saber cómo referirse a ese ser en el que se transformaba el castaño.- Issei, él se llama Issei.- dijo Brunnhilda molesta al notar como llamo a su querido.

-Vayan a ayudar a Issei, ahora.- ordeno haciendo que todos salieran a cumplir con lo ordenado.- **Arquero, cubre desde la distancia; hechicera, cúbrelo.**\- dijo Anti-venom mientras aplastaba a uno de los demonios pero antes de que fuera atacado por la espalda, el demonio salió volando hacia arriba para después caer con una fuerza que sacudió todo el parque; mientras esto pasaba por un lado por el otro Brunnhilda con Steve y Scott estaban peleando contra otros demonios y Lykaon estaba masticando a uno que otro demonio callejero en el centro limpiando esa zona.

Los minutos pasaban y entre los 3 grupos lograron dominar a 10 de los 14 demonios que estaban en el parque, los cuatro últimos eran los más complicados ya que se enfocaron en atacar a los héroes siendo cubiertos por los círculos mágicos de Valkiria mientras Issei convertido en Anti-venom se enfocaba en 2 de los 4 para que al final se encargara de los 4, dejándolos inconscientes para que después fueran mandados a la dimensión espejo que abrió Stephen Strange.- Esos son todos, no hay más demonios callejeros.- menciono J.A.R.V.I.S. después de haber escaneado los alrededores del área, mientras que los vengadores fugitivos miraban como esas cosas eran encerradas en esa dimensión, el hechicero se dirigió al trio.- ¿Entonces, Hyodo Issei, ya tendremos esa charla prometida?- pregunto Strange mientras cerraba la dimensión, el castaño lo miro para después suspirar.- ¿En mi casa o en la tuya?- pregunto mientras el hechicero abría un portal mostrando el interior del Sancta Sanctorum.- Si fueran tan amables de acompañarme.- invito el hechicero a los presentes en el parque.

Los 3 pasaron siendo seguidos por los vengadores y el hechicero quien cerro el portal, los 10 pasaron a un salón donde podrían estar cómodos, Wanda estaba por acariciar a Lykaon cuando Issei la detiene.- Ponte delante de él y míralo a los ojos, si él se acerca y te da la pata, entonces puedes acariciarlo, no querrás perder una mano solo por no hacerlo, cierto.- le aconsejo a la bruja mientras ella hacia lo que el castaño le dijo, el canino le tendió la pata para después echarse en el regazo de la bruja mientras ella lo acariciaba.- Quisiera disculparme por no haberlos saludado primero, caballeros y señorita. Me llamo Issei Hyodo.- se presentó el castaño a los vengadores y a los 2 residentes permanentes del santuario.

-No tiene que preocuparse por eso, mi nombre es Steve Rogers y ellos son mis compañeros Sam Wilson, James "Bucky" Barnes, Scott Lang, Wanda Maximoff y Clint Barton.- presento a su grupo el capitán América mientras el castaño los saludaba a cada uno.- No hay nada que disculpar, soy Stephen Strange, el hechicero supremo y él es mi sirviente Wong.- dijo el hechicero mientras eran saludados por los dos.- Es un gusto conocerlos, ella es Valkiria, una asgardiana y mi novia.- dijo el castaño presentando a la pelirrubia quien lo abrazaba por detrás y asentía a sus palabras. Wong conjuro unos vasos de te mientras el hechicero miraba seriamente al castaño.- Cuando nos enfrentamos a los "hijos de Thanos" mencionaste el nombre de uno, ¿Los conocías?- pregunto sin contemplaciones mientras todos clavaban sus miradas en el castaño.

-De hecho, yo se lo dije.- Valkiria atrajo la atención de todos mientras el castaño daba un sorbo al te.- Mi señora, Freya, mando a un grupo de valquirias a Alfheim ya que nos llegó un mensaje de socorro. Al llegar, yo me separe de mi grupo para ver a las dos elfos gobernantes pero en el camino vi….los vi, vi a los "hijos de Thanos".- dijo ella mientras comenzaba a temblar solo para que el castaño la abrazara logrando calmar sus nervios.- Son 6, ¿J.A.R.V.I.S. podrías mostrarlos?- pregunto el castaño mientras ponía un gadget en la superficie de la mesita donde todos vieron el holograma donde mostraban a los 4 hijos de Thanos a los que se enfrentaron y 2 espacios en blanco solo siendo ocupados por los nombres "Thane" y "Supergiant".- Cuando los vi, habían dividido a todos los elfos en dos grupos, solo para que después el apareciera.- dijo Valkiria mientras el holograma cambiaba para mostrar al "Titán Loco" Thanos, sorprendiendo a todos los héroes al mirar al que estaba detrás de esos 6.

-Según el, todo debía tener equilibrio y el seria el responsable de darlo, es así que… elimino a la mitad de los elfos mientras los otros elfos solo miraban, sin poder hacer nada.- dijo ella solo para abrazar al castaño que estaba a su lado mientras los demás presentes solo los miraban tratando de comprender cuál era el panorama que se cernía sobre ellos.- Es imposible que alguien haga eso, vamos…- Scott trataba de calmar a los demás por no tratar de calmarse a sí mismo.- _Issei puede mostrarles lo que ha visto la valkiria, si es que no quieren creer en sus palabras lo harán viendo lo que ella vio.-_ se oyó una voz en toda la sala sin que pudieran ubicar al responsable, todos lo buscaban, algunos se pararon de su sitio tratando de encontrar al extraño pero no había nadie, hasta que Clint noto el guantelete negro en el brazo del castaño.- ¿Qué es esa cosa?- pregunto mirándolo.

\- _No es cosa, humano inepto, yo soy Trihexa, el apocalipsis mismo es mi obra y la destrucción una simple atracción que monto para mi._\- decía la bestia del apocalipsis mientras el castaño sudaba por lo que dijo el que moraba en su sacred gear.- Esto es una sacred gear, es _**scourge of destruction**_.- dijo el castaño mientras todos miraban y se perdían en los detalles del guantelete, solo para que al final Issei los asustara al agitar su brazo.- _JAJAJAJA, debiste ver sus caras, JAJAJAJA.- _se burlaba el dragón dentro de la sacred gear, mientras todos miraban al castaño que solo se mataba de risa junto con una ligera sonrisa de la rubia que estaba sentada en su regazo.

-Lo siento, lo siento, es que es…...divertido, verlos tan concentrados solo quiso que saliera una broma.- decía el castaño mientras todos lo veían seriamente, el castaño solo se puso serio al sentir la atmosfera de la habitación, el castaño retomo su seriedad.- Como dijo Trihexa, les puedo mostrar lo que mi novia vio pero...¿están listos para verlo?- lanzo la pregunta al aire encontrando que todos estaban "listos" para ver aquello que los haría comprender el motivo que movía a Thanos.

-_**Mirror of dreams and nightmares**_.- susurro el castaño mientras todos los presentes sentían como eran desprendidos de sus cuerpos y se sumergían en una oscuridad que, por raro que les parezca, les resultaba atrayente.- Este es el espacio onírico, espacio entre muchas dimensiones y a la vez ninguna, un lugar tan lleno de tranquilidad y calma.- decía el castaño mientras todos se levantaban de la cálida y fina arena que se perdía más allá de la vista, al estar de pie todos comenzaron a seguir a la pareja que iba agarrada de las manos, los héroes los seguían mientras veían pasar sobre sus cabezas algunas esferas de diferentes colores.- No las toquen o se perderán en los recuerdos de Valkiria o en los míos.- dijo el castaño mientras miraba como Scott y Wanda ya no estiraban sus brazos pretendiendo agarrar una de esas esferas, los siguieron hasta que se detuvieron frente a una de esas esferas que se agitaba de aquí para allá.

-Por última vez, ¿están seguros de querer ver esto?- pregunto el castaño a sus acompañantes quienes afirmaron al no decir nada.- Sujétense de mi.- el castaño agarro la esfera y antes de aplastarla entre sus dedos miro a su compañera sabiendo que no quería recordar eso.- Estaré contigo hasta el fin de los tiempos.- dijo apretándola en su abrazo esperando que ella se calmara ante lo que podrían revivir. Aplasto la esfera mientras todos eran devorados por la oscuridad, se despertaron en un lugar agradable, lleno de vida, verde y azul difuminándose por el horizonte, algunas avecillas o pajarillos cantando tonadas relajantes que hacían que se perdieran o se sintonizaran con el ambiente que los rodeaban, cuando de pronto una explosión sacudió esa atmosfera asustando a los recién llegados. El castaño junto con la pelirrubia que seguía sujetando su mano rápidamente corrió hacia la explosión mientras eran seguidos por los héroes.

Llegaron a lo que en sus mejores días era una de las más hermosas ciudades de los nueve mundos, Issei al ver la ciudad; que lo acogió, le dio lo mejor y donde, sin que su esposa y amante supieran, perdió su virginidad con esas dos; en esas condiciones solo se derrumbó, en el suelo y mirando como la ciudad estaba siendo sometida por unos seres con armaduras, nunca los había visto, nunca se imaginó que ese mundo tan verde y lleno de paz y tranquilidad acabaría así, el mundo que fue su hogar por poco tiempo estaba siendo destruido delante de él y no podía evitarlo.

Los héroes al ver como una ciudad, que sin desmerecer a ninguna ciudad hecha por los hombres, única en su haber terminaba siendo bombardeada y saqueada por esos seres siendo comandados por los "Hijos de Thanos", aquellos que habían llegado a su hogar, su planeta; estaban bombardeando y tomando el planeta como si nada, ver como arrinconaban o reunían a todos los elfos, a cada uno sin importar quién era o qué posición ocupaba, en un grupo y después tomaba a otros y los ponían en otro grupo al frente del grupo antes mencionado, en medio de esos grupos y controlando que no se amedrentaran o se revelaran contra sus conquistadores, estaban los 6 seres mientras miraban a una nave en particular descender tocando el suelo. Cuando esta nave abrió sus compuertas, descendió el, un hombre con la piel morada, siendo más grande que Hulk y no sabiendo si era más fuerte o más débil que el Goliat esmeralda.

Este ser miraba con condescendencia a los reunidos ante el, miraba como los dos grupos estaban reunidos y separados, miraba como sus "hijos" habían tomado Alfheim sin su ayuda, estaba orgulloso, se notaba a varios metros lo orgulloso que estaba.- Hijos míos, este es solo el comienzo.- dijo Thanos mirando como algunos elfos trataban de rebelarse solo para acabar muriendo en las manos de Supergiant o Thane, para sorpresa y momentánea alegría de los elfos, vieron como unas valkirias aparecían en el cielo siendo seguidas por la armada elfica, solo para ser acabadas por los Leviatanes, los héroes que ya los habían enfrentado o en caso de la mayoría los habían visto desde lejos estaban viendo los acontecimientos seriamente mientras Steve Rogers solo bajaba la cabeza.

La alegría de los elfos fue momentánea, las valkirias fueron aplastadas por los leviatanes, antes de que los soldados comenzaran a matar a los elfos, Ebony Maw se acercaba con dos elfos a cuestas.- Señor mío, estos dicen saber dónde está una de las gemas.- dijo mientras depositaba a los elfos en el suelo dejándolos frente a Thanos quien los tomo del cuello.- ¿Ambos lo saben?- pregunto a ninguno de los dos en realidad pero los dos asintieron, con una mirada al elfo de la izquierda quebró el cuello del otro.- Me dirás dónde está, es hora de comenzar mi destino.- dijo mientras se llevaba al elfo a su nave, siendo seguido por los 6 "Hijos de Thanos".

Volvieron a la realidad, Issei miro a Valkiria a los ojos.- ¿Están bien, ellas están bien?- pregunto queriendo saber si sus dos conocidas estaban bien, ella lo abrazo.- Si, las dos están a salvo, siguen en Alfheim, con los sobrevivientes tratando de salir a flote, un escuadrón de valkirias están en ese planeta junto con la Diosa Freya quien decidió quedarse en ese lugar.- dijo la pelirrubia mientras los otros comenzaban a despertar, los héroes no sabían que pensar mientras Steve se paraba y tomaba su escudo mirando a los que lo acompañaban.

-Él ha estado jugando con nosotros, todo inicio con él y debe de terminar con el.- dijo el capitán mientras los héroes lo miraban.- Thanos era la mente maestra detrás de la invasión de Loki, él le dio el cetro que contenía la gema de la mente, esta fue fundamental para crear a Ultron; la gema de la mente ahora la tiene Visión, mientras otra gema la tiene usted, Hechicero Supremo.- dijo mientras los héroes se miraban entre ellos, siendo Steve el más afectado ya que pudo detener a Tony antes de que creara a Ultron.- Si queremos detenerlo, tendrá que ser aquí, en la tierra.- dijo el castaño mientras Stephen Strange lo miraba.- Como lo vamos a detener si no tenemos un ejército.- dijo mirándolo al castaño quien solo se volteo y abrió una brecha que en su interior estaba en completo vacío solo para que se escuchara un rugido, un potente rugido que hizo que todos sintieran el miedo mismo en su persona.- Se dónde conseguir uno.- dijo el castaño mirando el portal esperando que ese dragón que lo ayudo en el pasado lo ayudara nuevamente.


	7. Gemas y Dragones

Gemas y Dioses Dragón.

Los héroes que estaban en el Sancta Sanctorum sintieron sus pelos de punta al escuchar el rugido, si las defensas de la casa no hubieran estado a tope, todos en New York hubieran estado muertos del miedo. Stephen Strange era una persona que no creía en la magia o en la existencias de otros mundos, pero desde que puso un pie en Kamar-Taj tuvo que abrir su mente a que existían energías en las que nunca creyó, su mente voló por las nubes al descubrir que su realidad era un plano, una de las muchas dimensiones en las cuales podrían haber o no tierras parecidas o iguales a la que el tenia que proteger.

Cuando Wong y Mordo le advirtieron y lo regañaron por usar el "Ojo de Agamotto", él se enteró de que existían seres interdimensionales que ansiaban la tierra más que nada, el mismo se enfrento a uno de esos seres, Dormammu, el que residía en la dimensión oscura; enterarse que existía más de un Dios no era una novedad, después de todo Thor no oculto sus orígenes al llegar, así que cuando se presentó delante de Odín solo tuvo que hacerlo sabiendo que la ira de este podría ser superior a la magia que nunca paro de aprender.

El ver como el castaño delante de él abría un portal sin saber a donde daba y cuando el rugido de la bestia resonó en sus oídos sabía que algo malo podría pasar.- ¡¿Qué has hecho?!- le recrimino al castaño que solo lo miro.- Solo abrir la puerta para entrar.- dijo el castaño mientras un circulo de intrincados símbolos aparecía sobre el para después descender recorriendo su cuerpo para al final desaparecer dejando al castaño vistiendo un traje elegante.- Ahora vuelvo.- dijo el castaño adentrándose en el portal que se cerró después de que el pasara.

_**BRECHA DIMENSIONAL:**_

El castaño ingreso por el portal que abrió con el fin de hablar con el dragón que le dio "parte" de su cuerpo para que este pudiera volver a caminar entre los vivos, esperaba que Great Red o Gran Rojo lo escuchara y no fuera como ellos.- Supongo que podrías atraerlo, verdad.- le dijo al dragón que habitaba en su interior.- _Después de todo , quiero ver a ese idiota._\- dijo el dragón mientras el castaño invocaba su sacred gear y el aura de Trihexa se hacía más y más pesada.

El ambiente se tornó tenso mientras una abertura aparecía encima del castaño quien miraba tranquilamente como de esa abertura salía un dragón, el dragón más grande que haya habido y habrá, un dragón del color de la sangre salió completamente y soltó un rugido que aterraría a todos, el dragón miro al castaño solo para gruñir, abriendo su boca y soltó una llamarada ígnea, una llamarada que llegaría a fundir el oro sin que esta saliera de su boca, el castaño suspiro y sacando la katana de su estuche hizo un tajo en el aire que dividió la llamarada y si el dragón no lo hubiera evitado, lo habría cortado por la mitad, un brillo encegador cubrió al dragón cegando momentáneamente al castaño.

El brillo se extinguió y donde antes estaba un dragón ahora estaba un hombre pelirrojo mirando seriamente al castaño, específicamente su sacred gear.- **Con que ahí estabas, Trihexa.**\- dijo el pelirrojo mirando la sacred gear esperando una respuesta que no se esperó.- _Bien hecho, Sherlock. ¿Lo dedujiste tu solito o necesitaste ayuda?- _el castaño hacia lo que podía por aguantar la risa mientras el pelirrojo tenía una vena hinchada en la frente que podría explotar en cualquier momento pero las carcajadas que el castaño soltó lo sacaron de su mundo; el castaño no aguanto y soltó una carcajeada que si no lo aguantaba podría desfogarse en ese lugar.

El pelirrojo al verlo en el piso sujetándose el estómago camino hacia él y de un coscorrón lo silencio.- **De que te ríes, imbécil**.- dijo el pelirrojo mirando al castaño que se sobaba el chichón que le dejo el pelirrojo.- **Ven aquí, hermanito**.- dijo el pelirrojo levantándolo del suelo y dándole un abrazo que le podría partir las costillas, el castaño correspondió al abrazo ya que fue un tiempo difícil para él, el pelirrojo lo soltó mirando a su "hermano" y sonriendo al ver en lo que se convirtió.

-**¿Vienes de visita o…- **iba a preguntar el pelirrojo pero el castaño lo detuvo.- ¿Podríamos hablar en otro lugar?, ya sabes, por si "ella" viene.- dijo el castaño mientras el pelirrojo solo suspiraba.-** Sabes, ella realmente esta arrepentida, te ha estado buscando por mucho tiempo, quiere…**\- estaba por completar pero el dragón del guantelete hablo.- _Tienes que confrontarla ahora o nunca lo harás. Es ahora o nunca_**.- **el castaño iba a hablar pero el pelirrojo le puso la mano en su hombro como apoyo.- **Los dejo solos**.- el castaño solo asintió a las palabras del pelirrojo que abriendo un portal desapareció, el suspiro y dándose la vuelta la vio, una pelinegra de ojos rojos y con un semblante serio pero con unas lágrimas queriendo escaparse de sus ojos al ver al que estaba delante de ella.

-Hola…Ophis.- dijo el castaño mirando a la pelinegra que trataba de verlo a los ojos pero no podía, ella trataba de aguantar las lágrimas inútilmente, ella trataba de estar segura de sí misma, cuantas veces había soñado con este momento siempre terminando de la misma forma, ella y el juntos, pero la realidad era diferente, ella lo sabía y por eso al ver como el que antes era su enemigo jurado, con el cual se desahogó, abrir una brecha por la cual desapareció lo siguió y al ver con quien hablaba este solo pudo quedarse en silencio pensando lo que iba a decir.

-**Ho…hola Is…ise**.- dijo ella con un tartamudeo que nunca había mostrado, el castaño se quedó parado mirándola, ella al fin tuvo el coraje para verlo a los ojos, se arrepintió al hacerlo, los ojos antes vivos y alegres ahora eran apagados y sin sentimientos, ella ahogo un gemido al ver al castaño.-**Yo…yo lo…lo sí…sien…siento, de…de ver…verdad lo…sien…siento.-** dijo derrumbándose en ese lugar, queriendo que el espacio debajo de ella se la tragara, queriendo acabar con su vida, desaparecer por completo y nunca verlo; Issei al escucharla solo apretó los puños con furia, sus uñas se enterraban en su piel haciendo que sangrara.- ¡MIRAME A LOS OJOS!- grito el castaño haciendo que ella temblara al escucharlo, el castaño furioso camino hacia ella y la levanto bruscamente forzándola a mirarlo. -¡¿QUE HICE MAL, QUE ME FALTABA PARA HACERTE FELIZ? DIME!- el castaño la sujeto fuertemente mientras la pelinegra solo lloraba más fuerte, quería hablar pero no podía, quería salir de su agarre y perderse en la eternidad, pero no podía.

Issei la soltó mientras el caía al suelo.- Te di todo, te di mi cariño, te di mi amor, pero no alcanzo, cuando te vi, me preguntaba que había pasado, que me faltaba darte, si lo que hice por ti no fue suficiente.- el castaño estaba susurrando sin querer estaba llorando mientras la pelinegra al escucharlo lloraba más fuerte.- **Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento.- **susurraba como podía la pelinegra, el castaño se levantó como pudo y dándole la espalda a la pelinegra el comenzaba a caminar, no dio ni 3 pasos hasta que ella lo detuvo abrazándolo por detrás.- **Se…se que me odias, sé que te hice mucho mal, pero…pero por…por favor, te ruego, te suplico que me escuches. No era yo. ¡NO ERA YO!- **dijo la pelinegra aferrándose a la espalda del castaño queriendo no soltarlo; el castaño al escuchar lo que decía la pelinegra tuvo el impulso de golpearla, de arrastrarla al punto más gélido del mundo y dejarla en ese lugar, quería callarla por todo lo más sagrado que hubiera, pero alguien vino al rescate de ella.

-_Entonces déjanos verlo. Déjanos ver lo que paso._\- dijo el dragón encerrado en la sacred gear, la pelinegra lo soltó solo para que el castaño se diera vuelta y pusiera su mano sobre la cabeza de la pelinegra.-_** Mirror of dreams and nightmares**_.- susurro el castaño haciendo que los dos se quedaran con la vista en blanco y cayeran al suelo, para gracia de la inconsciente pelinegra cayo en los brazo del castaño esbozando inconscientemente una sonrisa.- **Espero la perdones, Issei, ella dice la verdad.**\- dijo el pelirrojo que desde un rincón y sin que los dos lo vieran o sintieran los miraba.

El castaño estaba de pie dejando que el agua bañara cubriera sus pies con la mirada perdida mirando el horizonte pensando si esto era lo correcto, el no solo sufrió por ella, por la dragona del infinito, su dolor había sido tan basto como el océano que se perdía en el horizonte, si el comparara su dolor a como era ahora, aplicaría la 3° ley de Newton, para cada acción existe una reacción igual y opuesta, el dio todo por ellos; diablos, el había muerto por ellos, por "esas" y como se lo pagaron, tirándolo al agujero más profundo del valle más profundo, pero eso no fue suficiente para él, no, ellos se desquitaron con él, ellos se mostraron tal como son, cuando llegara el momento tendría su venganza, o si, la gozaría como nunca; salió de sus pensamientos cuando la pelinegra se paró a su lado, aún seguía temblando por como la trato, él lo sabía, el podía oler el miedo en ella pero también, muy en su interior esperanza, añoranza pero lo que más lo desconcertaba era la tristeza que opacaba esos sentimientos. La pelinegra tomando la manga de su saco apretó una esfera oscura, tan oscura como la noche misma.

_**Recuerdos de Ophis:**_

Los dos aparecieron flotando en el cielo estrellado que cubría la ciudad de Kuo, ambos miraron a una persona, más bien a una dragona que paseaba por la calle mirando con anhelo una cajita, exactamente un estuche de algo que le iba a dar al hombre que ella ama; Issei Hyodo, ella no era ni la primera o la segunda en el corazón del castaño, ni siquiera sabía cuántas amaban al castaño y si él las amaba, pero para ella era claro como el agua, más nítido que las estrellas en una noche despejada; ambos escuchaban las palabras que susurraba y la pelinegra solo sonreía al escuchar a su yo anterior, antes de que todo se fuera al traste.

-_Hoy es el dia, al fin.- decía la pelinegra mirando la cajita que abriéndola sorprendió al castaño era uno de esos collares que las parejas solían usar, el diseño era especial para ella, ya que él tenía la llave de su corazón, él era el único que estaba en su corazón y así será siempre.- Por fin le diré lo que siento, hoy solo estamos nosotros dos, y si…- ella estaba perdida en sus pensamientos sonrojándose por el tono de su fantasía; él y ella solos en la habitación, acurrucándose y buscando el calor que anhelaban para que los dos solo se vieran a los ojos y se dieran un beso, uno que subía de nivel terminando los dos desnudos y en los brazos del otro. Un rubor poblaba sus mejillas imaginando lo que podía pasar._

_-Ahhh, espere mucho tiempo pero al fin puedo decirte lo que siento. Issei Hyodo, te amo y te quiero desde el fondo de mi corazón, cada vez que me miras y me sonríes siento como si me faltara el aire, mi corazón late más rápido que antes, siento como mariposas revoloteando en mi interior al verte.- decía la pelinegra mirando las estrellas, como si el castaño estuviera frente a ella, él estaba frente a la Ophis de los recuerdos, mirando como ella sonreía, esa sonrisa que hubiera peleado y matado con tal de que siguiera en su rostro, pero ella lo traiciono, ella lo tiro a un lado._

_-Te esperare aun cuando no quieras, te abrazare, te besare todos los días como si fuera el primero, te diré cuanto te amo solo para que sepas que nunca te dejare.- decía la pelinegra mirándolo a los ojos, el castaño estaba apretando los puños por el odio que tenía, ella decía todas esas cosas pero esas palabras nunca se cumplieron, la pelinegra al verlo así quería llorar, quería alejarse de el para nunca volver. El castaño solo se apartó de ella y decidió darse la vuelta solo para ver cómo alguien se acercaba, él lo reconoció, era el maldito con el que ella lo engaño, ya iba a retirarse cuando la pelinegra lo abrazo, entonces lo escucho._

_-Ellos pagaran por todo, yo merecía tener en mi cama a esa bruja, Le-fay tenía que ser mía, ella debía de tener a mis hijos, no ese estúpido dragoncillo.- decía el sujeto de lentes rojos que se acercaba dónde estaban ellos, Ophis tembló al verlo y el castaño solo lo miraba.- Ese maldito dragón escarlata, juro que lo mata…- estaba hablando cuando la vio, entonces una sonrisa socarrona y vengativa apareció en sus labios, escaneo el lugar y sintió el aura del castaño acercándose.- ¡El karma es una perra! Pero que dulce será mi venganza, como te sentirás al arrebatarte a una de tus mujeres. JAJAJAJA.- reía desquiciadamente el sujeto mientras el castaño lo miraba en shock, todo, todo lo que él pensaba era mentira, una absoluta mentira._

_El sujeto se acercó a la distraída pelinegra quien no miraba al frente, el saco una varilla negra, tan negra como la noche, el castaño la reconoció, como no hacerlo ya que la tenía cierto mago en su poder.- __**Dākusuperu: Seishin sōsa**__.- susurro el sujeto apuntando a la pelinegra que soltó la caja de los collares, estos al caer al suelo, se separaron como si pudieran prever lo que iba a suceder, en ese momento el sujeto tomo a la pelinegra y con una mano en la mejilla de está viendo como en sus ojos estaban apagados sonrió cínicamente al ver de reojo al castaño que se acercaba feliz.- Dame un beso, amor mío.- dijo a la hechizada pelinegra que obedeció la orden del hechicero, el castaño que se acercaba los vio solo para detenerse.- ¿Qué…- no logro completar lo que iba a decir al ver como los dos se separaban.- Oh, eres muy hermosa, Ophis-chan.- decía el sujeto manoseando a la pelinegra que gimió al sentir las manos del sujeto acariciando sobre la ropa sus pechos.- Mmmm, sigue, amor, sigue.- decía la pelinegra disfrutando de la caricia, sus piernas temblaban como gelatina al sentir las manos del sujeto._

_El castaño que los miraba se levantó del suelo y corrió hacia el dúo apareciendo la Boosted Gear golpeo al sujeto tumbándolo en el suelo.- ¿Ophis-chan te…- el castaño la miro solo para que dos serpientes negras lo alzaran del piso asfixiando al castaño.- Nunca, nunca le vuelvas a pegar a mi novio, escoria.- decía la pelinegra mientras el sujeto se levantaba y tomaba a la pelinegra de la cintura dándole un beso en su cuello haciendo que gimiera mientras el castaño los miraba, el sujeto deslizo su mano por sus turgentes pechos apretando uno de ellos haciendo que gimiera, el castaño luchaba por soltarse del agarre de las serpientes que apretaban cada vez mas.- Muere, maldito.- dijo el castaño mientras su armadura lo rodeaba y con un Dragón Shoot lo lanzo a la otra calle, el castaño hizo desaparecer su armadura y mirando a la pelinegra que miraba al suelo el salió de ese lugar queriendo no haber visto lo que sucedió._

_La pelinegra no sabía lo que había pasado, de estar pensando en el castaño y su cita donde se declararía a estar sumida en una oscuridad que solo desapareció, cuando salió de esa oscuridad sintió que estaba…no era imposible, era imposible que se haya excitado; cuando miro al suelo se dio cuenta de que la caja ya no estaba en sus manos, ella se giró solo para ahogar un grito al ver los collares en el suelo, totalmente irreparables, sin ningún arreglo, lentamente cogió ambos collares mientras una voz la llamaba desde atrás.- ¿Ophis-chan, seguimos en mi alcoba?- ella se giró para encontrarse con un extraño de lentes rojos que la veía depravadamente.- Oh, no me mires así, o negaras que te mojaste cuando te masaj…- iba a seguir pero dos serpientes negras surgieron del suelo y con un fuerza equiparable lo estaban estrangulando._

_-¡Maldita escoria, te matare!¡TE MATARE!- ella le grito al extraño que ahora temía por su vida.- Espera…espera, es un juego, es un juego.- dijo el extraño solo para que ella se tomara la cabeza al llegarle recuerdos de lo que hizo, primero lo beso al extraño, después…después dejo que el la tocara, que ese maldito la tocara y ella…ella había atacado a su amor, a su castaño; el extraño estaba tratando de liberarse mientras la pelinegra lo miraba furiosa, las serpientes lo soltaron pero al instante ambas le mordieron las piernas mientras otras dos surgían del suelo mordiendo los brazos del extraño, para que se fueran separando de poco a poco estirando al extraño que se retorcía del dolor.-¡No, no, no, por…por favor, suéltame, suéltame!- suplicaba el de lentes rojos pero no obtuvo respuesta.- ¡Muérete!- dijo la pelinegra haciendo que las 4 serpientes tiraran para su lado respectivo, separando la piel, los músculos y finalmente los huesos del tronco del extraño que desparramando sangre murió agonizando en dolor._

_-Ise, ise, ise, per…perdóname.- sollozaba la pelinegra mientras se arrodillaba en el suelo tomando el collar que iba a ser del castaño que por raro que parezca, este dejo de brillar para que después se rompiera en su mano, un circulo de comunicación apareció en sus oídos solo para salir corriendo a casa del castaño._

Los dos aparecieron en la brecha dimensional, Ophis miraba el suelo mientras lagrimas caían al suelo agitando la superficie.- **Issei, se…sé que…que…**\- ella no pudo continuar así se dio la vuelta y abrió una brecha para salir de ahí, pero antes de siquiera poner un pie en ella, el castaño la giro solo para darle un beso, un beso sintiendo como gotas de agua rozaban sus mejillas, ella abrazo el cuello del castaño mientras este rodeaba la cintura de la pelinegra apegándola a él, los dos siguieron con el beso sin importar la presencia del pelirrojo en las penumbras o si el dragón del apocalipsis los miraban desde la sacred gear, ambos estaban mirando a la pareja que, después de 20 años al fin se veían y que encuentro acabaron teniendo.

-Lo siento, lo siento, Ophis, lo siento.- dijo el castaño cuando se separó del beso pero sin dejar de abrazarla, ella delicadamente limpio las lágrimas del castaño con una sonrisa.- **No, no hay nada que perdonar, mi Ise, mi querido Ise**.- dijo ella abrazando al lloroso castaño solo para que ambos se separaran mirando al pelirrojo que tomo una foto de los dos queriendo conservar ese momento.- **Que bonitos se ven los dos, esto definitivamente va al álbum de buenos momentos**.- dijo el pelirrojo desapareciendo la foto mientras la ahora pareja oficial se sonrojaban al ser incluidos en ese álbum.

-**Bueno, Larva, ¿a qué viniste? **\- pregunto el pelirrojo sonriendo al ver como la ahora pareja no se separaba con las manos entrelazadas, la ahora sonrisa que no veía desde hace 20 años lo dejaba claro, esto era amor eterno.- Necesito de tu…su ayuda.- dijo corrigiéndose al final mirando a su pelinegra que lo miraba curiosa.- **¿Nuestra ayuda?**\- pregunto la pelinegra mirando a su castaño.- ¿Qué saben de las gemas del infinito?- ambos dioses se miraron seriamente.- **Que nunca debieron de existir.-** dijo Ophis mientras sostenía la mano del castaño apretando su agarre logrando ser calmada por el castaño que pasando su pulgar sobre el dorso de la mano, antes de que comenzaran a hablar una abertura fue generada por el pelirrojo mostrando la sala donde seguían los héroes quienes tenían sus armas y hechizos en mano.

-**¿Qué? No me gusta hablar dos veces.**\- dijo entrando al portal siendo seguido por la pareja, los héroes al ver a los dos nuevos personajes para después mirar al castaño quien asintió para calmar los nervios, pero solo fue una calma momentánea ya que la pelirrubia miraba a la pelinegra seriamente.-¿Qué hace ella aquí, Issei?- dijo ella mirando al dúo mientras todos los hombres en la sala retrocedían dejando a los 3 en el centro, con la rubia a un lado y la pelinegra al otro, entre las dos estaba el castaño intercalando miradas con las dos féminas, las dos no se dejaban de ver hasta que la rubia abrazo a Issei, quien al sentir el frio tacto con el solo pudo hablar.- Ha…habla…hablamos des…después.- dijo el castaño ganando un asentimiento de las dos féminas.

-Les presento a mis invitados.- dijo el castaño después del incomodo momento mientras los héroes miraban a los dos extraños hasta ahora.- Él es Great Red, dios dra…- iba a seguir pero el pelirrojo lo paro**.-Completo, di mi título completo**.- dijo el pelirrojo mirando seriamente al castaño mientras los héroes miraban al pelirrojo en shock.- Great Red, el Verdadero Dios Dragón Emperador Rojo, Dragón de dragones.- dijo el castaño con los ojos arriba, cansado del ego del dragón, el pelirrojo saludo a todos pero fue diferente con Wanda**.- Madeimoselle, es un gusto conocerla.**\- dijo el dragón besando la mano de la bruja quien solo desvió su mirada.-_Galanaso, deja de picotear como picaflor._\- dijo la voz del dragón desde la sacred gear del castaño quien solo pudo callar las risas con un leve carraspeo mientras los héroes hacían de todo por callar las risas.

-Ella es Ophis Ouroboros, Dragona del Infinito.- dijo el castaño mientras ella se inclinaba frente a todos agradeciendo su bienvenida.- Ellos son dos de los tres dioses dragones.- dijo el castaño mientras Stephen se levantaba y se inclinaba ante los dos dioses dragones.- ¿Dónde está el tercer dios dragón, Issei?- preguntaba Steve Rogers quien miraba nervioso a los dos dragones.-** Tranquilo, mortal de otro tiempo, no somos violentos…si es que no nos provocan**.- dijo el dragón mirando al capitán quien solo se puso más nervioso.- _Ese sería yo, Trihexa-sama, para ustedes mortales. Dios dragón del apocalipsis y la destrucción._\- dijo el dragón dentro de la _**scourge of destruction **_sorprendiendo a todos los presentes excepto a la valkiria y los 2 dragones.

-Entonces, deidades dragones. ¿Nos ayudaran?- pregunto educadamente el mago quien se arrodillo ante los dos dioses quienes soltaron una sonrisa.- **No es necesario que te arrodilles ante nosotros, mortal, ustedes, sus aventuras llegaron ante nuestros oídos, queríamos conocer a los héroes más poderosos del planeta**.- dijo el pelirrojo mientras el hechicero solo asentía, quien solo suspiro parándose y ofreciendo dos asientos que el hizo aparecer para los dos dioses, los cuales ellos ocuparon.-¿Qué nos podrían decir de las gemas del infinito?- pregunto Wanda sin mirar al pelirrojo que, ahora más motivado se sentía ante la indiferencia de la hechicera.

-**Son singularidades.**\- dijo el pelirrojo que, como si soltara un objeto al aire, hacia aparecer una ilusión donde no se veía nada salvo un punto brillante a la lejanía.- **Ojos, por favor**.- pidió el dragón de las ilusiones haciendo aparecer unos lentes negros, tan negros como la noche, todos se los pusieron solo para ver como ese punto se hacía más brillante e implosionaba liberando energía y materia por igual.- Es…eso es el…- estaba diciendo Scott cuando el castaño lo confirmo.- El "Big Bang".- dijo absorto ya que después de todo era como si estuviera parado mirando ese fenómeno fantástico.- No son 6 como se cree, hasta ahora existen unas 10 o 11, la energía condensada de esa explosión no pudo ser contenida por este u otro plano de la existencia misma, 4 seres de un gran poder, entre ellos el creador de los dragones, crearon estas singularidades encerrando la energía de esta explosión; Muerte, Eternidad, Infinito y Entropía, nuestro creador.- dijo el pelirrojo haciendo ver como seres de gran tamaño sin rostro aparecían juntando toda la energía de la explosión en unos contenedores que ninguno alcanzaba a ver.

-¿Infinito…entonces ella…- Steve junto con los héroes y el castaño miraban a la pelinegra quien negaba con un sonrisa que a más de uno sonrojo.- **No, yo solo soy una representación simbólica de ella, no tengo su poder completo, digamos que…seria como una mota de polvo a su lado en cuanto al poder.**\- dijo asombrando a más de uno de los héroes.- **Espacio; una de estas gemas, ya la han conocido después de todo.**\- dijo el pelirrojo mostrando la imagen del Tesseract, los héroes que vieron ese cubo se miraron.- **Tiene la capacidad de teletransportar de un lugar a otro en el espacio, sin importar la distancia; es más el poseedor de esta gema puede estar en muchos lugares a la vez.**\- dijo el pelirrojo haciendo que varios héroes suspiraran al saber que si Loki conocía de esa característica hubieran perdido, felizmente no fue así.

-**Realidad, una de las más peligrosas, el que la posea podría reformar la realidad e incluso el universo a su manera, como a él le plazca**.- dijo la pelinegra sabiendo que esa gema era la más peligrosa de todas.- **Paro en las manos de los elfos oscuros durante milenios pero no se sabe dónde está.**\- dijo la pelinegra antes de que Valkiria negara.- Acabo en Asgard, pero no podíamos guardar dos gemas al mismo tiempo, ya teníamos la del espacio, así que la llevamos con Taneller Tivan, el coleccionista.- dijo ella haciendo que los dos dragones se miraran entre si**.- Puede que esté segura, él tiene el mismo poder que los dos dragones celestiales juntos**.- calmo los nervios de la fémina pelinegra esperando que eso sea verdad.

-**Poder, una de las gemas más codiciadas, los 4 decidieron dejarla en Morag, un planeta muerto, puede destruir un planeta por completo si el poseedor lo quiere**.- dijo el pelirrojo antes de que la pelinegra añadiera.- **Fue encontrada por alguien llamado Star-Lord, después de enfrentarse a un Kree, dejo esta gema en mano de los Nova-Corps**.- dijo ella haciendo aparecer imágenes de los mencionados haciendo que uno o más vieran al hombre.- **Es el hijo de un celestial; un ser de gran poder.**\- dijo Great Red mirándolo analizadoramente.

-**Mente, otra de las más peligrosas; véanlo como una computadora cuyo interfaz es infinito, sin ningún limite; contenida en el arma de Loki cuando ataco la tierra, fuente de su poder.**\- dijo el pelirrojo para al final señalar a Wanda, quien solo bajo la cabeza**.- Tranquila, belle dame, solo es un catalizador para despertar tus poderes dormidos.**\- dijo el pelirrojo acercándose a ella y tomándola de su mentón para que lo mirara.- _Ok, porche galant, déjala tranquila o la asustaras.-_ dijo el dragón dentro de la sacred gear haciendo que el pelirrojo mirara al castaño seriamente.- Él fue, no yo.- dijo el castaño siendo abrazado por la pelinegra y la pelirrubia.

-**Tiempo, puede que sea la más peligrosa. No lo sé, nunca pude saberlo.**\- dijo el pelirrojo dudando acerca de esa gema.- **Estuvo siempre en la tierra, bajo el poder de un tal Agamotto, capaz de manipular el tiempo en sí, creando bucles de tiempo si es que el poseedor fuera capaz. Recientemente, un hechicero novato lo utilizo.**\- el pelirrojo así como Wong y la pelinegra miraron a Stephen quien solo arrugo la nariz como si le reclamaran por usarlo.- **Guardarla en otro plano o dimensión sería lo más estúpido, Issei.**\- dijo la pelinegra mirando como el castaño la miraba.- **Puedo leer tus pensamientos, querido**.- dijo la pelinegra dándole un piquito al castaño.

-**Alma, la más desconocida hasta este momento. No se sabe mucho hasta ahora.**\- dijo el pelirrojo dando fin a la proyección que los héroes veían.- Si las gemas caen en manos equivocadas, con un simple chasquido, todo se acaba.- dijo el castaño al memorizar cada poder o habilidad de cada gema.- Los humanos no pueden dominarlas y si los demonios se enteran de estas singularidades, las desearan como no tienen idea.- dijo Brunnhilda llamando la atención de Stephen así como a los demás héroes.- ¿Demonios?- pregunto a nadie en especial.-¿Ustedes creen en lo sobrenatural?- pregunto el castaño sabiendo que tarde o temprano el mundo sobrenatural tenía que darse a conocer.

Después de estar cerca de una hora hablando acerca de la existencia de lo sobrenatural, Issei salió por la puerta del Sancta Sanctorum acompañado por Brunnhilda y Ophis, ambas abrazando al castaño quien solo sonreía, pero en su interior ya estaba preparado.-/_Listo, ya tengo mi testamento y mi plan de escape. ¿Cómo vas tú, Trihexa?/-_ pregunto en su mente el castaño al dragón que solo le respondió.-_ Todo listo, si ellas explotan, nos largamos de inmediato._\- el dragón tenía todo lo que necesitaba en su maleta; ellos estaban preparados para todo, recién habían pasado más de las 22:00 hrs., los demonios aparecieron a las 20:00 hrs.

El trio caminaba rumbo a la casa del castaño cuando ellas se detienen al ver como un patán estaba amenazando con un cuchillo a una mujer que parecía entrada en años cuando el castaño va y lo encara.- Es como siempre ha sido.- dijo la pelirrubia aun cortante con la pelinegra que solo escuchaba.- **Siempre ayudando a las personas que lo necesitaban, nunca se negaba a hacerlo**.- dijo la pelinegra solo para que Brunnhilda se pusiera delante de ella.- Escúchame, Ophis, si él te ha perdonado es cosa suya, pero si lo vuelves a hacer, si vuelves a engañarlo, no importara que seas una diosa dragón, te juro que hallare la forma de hacerte desaparecer, aunque sea lo último que haga.- dijo seriamente sin apartar la mirada de ella.- **Me importan poco tus amenazas o la de las demás pero escucha, yo nunca lo engañare, nunca lo hice y nunca lo hare.**\- dijo ella solo para sorprenderse del abrazo de ella.- Sabia que estabas en algún lugar, Ophis-chan, al fin estás conmigo.- ella sabía que nunca lo había hecho pero la culpa y el remordimiento falso estaba dañándola y la había cambiado.

-Estaba seguro que volverían a hacer amigas.- dijo el castaño abrazando a cada una por la cintura apegándolas a él y siguieron camino a casa; pero nunca se esperaron encontrarse con ellos, un par de limosinas en la puerta de su casa mientras dos guardias reales de wakanda parados en la puerta de su casa, el castaño no pudo decir nada cuando la puerta fue abierta y dejando su paso libre camino lentamente hacia dentro de su propia casa que aunque fuera acogedora, no era digna para el que lo visitaba. Dentro se encontró con otros dos guardias más mientras en la sala estaba su hijo junto a sus dos mascotas, Lykaon y Fenrir, jugando a traer la pelota, aunque el que más lo hacía era Fenrir, para extrañeza de todos.- Thomas, que te dije de jugar con la pelo…- estaba hablando Kuroka cuando vio a su esposo junto a ella, rápidamente Lykaon se puso delante del niño viendo como dos círculos mágicos se mostraban en las manos de la pelinegra y las guardias levantaban sus lanzas esperando el ataque de la pelinegra.- Kuroka, ella…yo la perdone.- dijo el castaño mientras ella seguía mirando a la ojirroja que no se separaba de él varón.

-Creo que es mejor discutir esto en la alcoba, Kuro-chan.- dijo Brunnhilda a su amiga quien asintió a la palabra de su amiga.- Entonces, a que esperamos.- dijo ella caminando a la alcoba de la pareja, que ahora era de 3 personas.- Me sorprende, Issei Hyodo.- dijo T'challa mirando como el trio de mujeres se retiraba del salón.- Aunque diría que es un gusto, creo que no sería apropiado para usted, rey.- el castaño se dirigió a su sillón preferido antes de que una lanza volara cerca de él, solo para pararla antes de que esta impactara con su sillón.- Y no suelo arrojar armas a mi anfitrión.- dijo el castaño mientras la lanza seguía en sus manos.- Okoye, no lo hagas.- dijo el rey mirando a su guardia personal que solo pidió la lanza al castaño quien se la alcanzo.

-Solo estoy aquí para saber por qué lo hiciste.- dijo el mandatario de Wakanda que se sentó en otro de los sillones mientras a su lado aparecía una fémina con ropa pegada al cuerpo resaltando su figura.- ¿Qué porque?- pregunto el castaño sin saber que responder al mandatario.-¿Por qué ayudaste al capitán y porque mataste a esos soldados?- pregunto el rey al castaño quien solo se levantó para caminar a la repisa donde estaba el licor que solía tomar.- Siéntense, son mis invitados, por favor.- pidió el castaño mirando a las damas, quienes al ver como su rey asentía ellas se sentaron en las sillas de esta que felizmente alcanzaron o fueron suficientes.- Lo hice porque en sus ojos se notaba que el haría lo imposible por ayudar a su amigo, y en Barnes, vi que él era inocente, solo fue manipulado por alguien así que el buscaría su…redención.- dijo el castaño mientras le alcanzaba el vaso de whisky quien lo tomo.

-En cuanto a los soldados, fácil, se metieron e incluso amenazaron a mi familia, así que hice lo más natural del mundo, matar a quien se pusiera contra mi familia.- dijo el castaño sentándose en su sillón mirando al mandatario quien solo lo miro seriamente.- Entonces ellos no matarían a esa niñ…- estaba hablando cuando el castaño lo interrumpió.- Ellos están vivos, solo era una ilusión, nunca estuvieron en peligro, es una habilidad mía, creo ilusiones donde no las hay.- dijo el castaño al mandatario que se quedaba pasmado al saber que esos soldados estaban bien.

-¿Qué es lo que te motiva, que es lo que te mueve a hacer esto?- pregunto T'challa mirando al castaño quien solo se paró y abrió una de las cortinas que daba al exterior.- Dígame que ve.- le pregunto el castaño al mandatario que se levantó y camino hasta ponerse al costado de Issei quien miraba al exterior, T'challa miraba como había personas paseando por la calle, niños siendo regañados por sus padres al ver que era tarde, niños que dormían en brazos de sus padres quienes los cargaban, parejas saliendo en una cita.- Lo hago por ellos, por protegerlos, por proteger a mi familia, sin importar si al final muero, sé que ellos estarán seguros por lo que hice.- dijo el castaño solo para ser abrazado por las 3 féminas que ahora vivirían en su casa.

-Tu siempre fuiste y serás nuestro héroe, Ise-kun.- dijo Kuroka en el abrazo, solo siendo seguida por las demás, Issei mirando que el rey se iba se separó del abrazo.- ¿Y usted, porque es un héroe?- le pregunto al mandatario que se giró para mirar a ese cuarteto extraño para el.- Creo que usted lo sabe.- dijo el solo para volver a caminar pero antes de salir se giró hacia el castaño.- Me agradas, Issei, ellos merecen una segunda oportunidad, pueden redimirse.- dijo el soberano de Wakanda antes de salir del hogar del castaño.


	8. Revelaciones y Apariciones Inesperadas

**Revelaciones y Apariciones Inesperadas.**

_**Inframundo:**_

En la parte mas profunda de un bosque sombrío que hasta los demonios más valientes temían y los Maous habían prohibido el acceso en tiempos remotos, había un castillo, que no tenía ningún adorno o algún vestigio de que siguiera siendo habitado por algún ser o demonio en sus cabales, el castillo era sombrío tanto así que hasta la sombra parecía rehuirle.

En un salón, que antaño podría ser el más vislumbraste, había dos demonios; uno de ellos estaba en genuflexión frente al que estaba sobre un trono que sería el más tenebroso de todo el inframundo.- _**Me fallaste una vez más. ¿Qué tienes que decir a tu favor?**_\- pregunto el demonio que estaba mirando fijamente al otro quien no se atrevía a devolver la mirada.- He…le he…fa…fallado maestro.- dijo el demonio sin mirar la furia del demonio que solo lo miraba seriamente.-_** ¿Eso es todo?**_\- dijo el demonio esperando una respuesta convincente de su subordinado.

El demonio estaba temblando de miedo al sentir como la presión se elevaba.- Les…les quita…quitamos a su pilar, he…hemos in…infiltrado en ca…cada facción.- dijo el demonio esperando la comprensión de su líder pero solo pudo ser aplastado por la presión de este que solo aumento su furia al escucharlo.-_**¡Idiota!¡No sé porque te elegí a ti!¡Ojala hubiera elegido a Azrael, él no me fallaría!**_\- dijo el demonio mientras se elevaba en su trono mirando sombríamente al que estaba en el suelo.- _**Tenia planes para el Sekirryuutei, con la unión de ese dragón podríamos conquistar hasta la brecha dimensional. Eres un completo imbécil, Rizevim.- **_el demonio que ahora es reconocido como Rizevim estaba mirando al suelo envidiando al demonio Azrael ya que siempre era del agrado de su maestro, solo por una conspiración y sabiendo que ese demonio "traicionaría" a su maestro lo saco del camino; el demonio en el trono sabía lo que estaba pensando y el ver como Rizevim estaba cayendo en una debacle solo sonrió siniestramente.-_**No solo me quitaste un posible aliado y pieza fundamental en mi triunfo, hiciste que ambos dragones tengan el mismo contenedor, dándole un poder que debería ser mío.**_\- dijo el demonio del trono aumentando su aura y aplastando al pobre de Rizevim contra el suelo.

-Ma…maes…maestro, pu…puedo ma…matar…matarlo y tra…traerle a los dos dra…dragones.- dijo Rizevim queriendo complacer a su maestro esperando que quitara la carga de su aura sobre la habitación.-_**Eres idiota o te haces, ambos sabemos que solo se acoplan con los dos contenedores actuales, si quieres contentarme mejor deja de hablar estupideces, imbécil.**_\- dijo el demonio levantándose de su trono y haciendo desaparecer a Rizevim mandándolo a otro salón de su castillo, un castillo que antes era el centro de lo que una vez fue su reino antes de que esos Maou's se lo quitaran.

Un nuevo ser entro en el salón del trono, este no se podía distinguir de las sombras salvo sus ojos, unos ojos rojos como la sangre, unos ojos rojos llenos de maldad pura.-_** Es hora de que el mundo sobrenatural y los humanos teman mi ira, teman de lo que soy capaz. Enorgulléceme…hijo mío.**_\- dijo el demonio del trono haciendo que el ser desapareciera entre las sombras difuminándose, el demonio solo sonrió siniestramente al saber que el caos que desataría sería uno que nunca hubieran experimentado nunca.

_**New York, EEUU:**_

Ya estaba amaneciendo, las bocinas de los autos comenzaban a ser más notorias, los ladridos de los canes eran más concurrentes a esa hora, el sol ya estaba alumbrando con mayor candela, las bodegas así como los negocios comenzaban a abrir sus puertas y el olor del pan recién salido del horno comenzaba a atraer a las amas de casa que salían a comprar para preparar un suculento desayuno para la familia; en cierto cuarto matrimonial de una casa de los suburbios empezaba el día de la manera más…problemática ya que el brillo del sol le daba a los ojos de un adormilado Issei.- Un día de estos, un día de estos extinguiré el sol.- dijo el somnoliento Issei antes de querer levantarse para comenzar el día preparando el desayuno para la familia.

Queriendo salir de la cama para asearse e ir al cuarto de su hijo para ver si ya estaba despierto o si seguía en los brazos de Morfeo esperando a que él lo levante, encontró un obstáculo que muchos desearían tener y es que sus brazos estaban atrapados por Kuroka y Brunnhilda, pero al notar como la sabana se levantaba solo para que el se halle entre los turgentes pechos de Ophis quien lo abrazaba apegando su cuerpo contra el suyo.- Veo que te gusta despertar así, Ise-nya.- dijo su esposa mientras lo miraba sonriendo, un pellizco en su brazo izquierdo le llamo la atención, giro solo para encontrarse con la mirada de la valkiria quien lo miraba con un sonrojo en su rostro pero con el ceño fruncido.- ¿Y mi beso, Ise-kun?- dijo ella con un puchero antes de que el castaño la besara en los labios callando su reclamo.

-Yo también quiero mi beso-nya.- dijo su esposa apartándolo del beso solo para que este la besara mientras con su mano apretaba su pecho sacándole un gemido, el sonido despertó a la fémina que se encontraba descansando en su pecho con las intimidades unidas después de una noche de pasión, el castaño sintió como la ojirroja comenzaba el movimiento llamando la atención de las otras dos féminas.- Mi dragoncita, ¿No tuviste suficiente?- pregunto el castaño apartando sus manos del agarre de las otras dos tomando los pechos de ella y estrujándolos haciendo que ella gimiera siendo callada por el beso de la nekoshou, el castaño acelero sus embistes antes de que Kuroka los detuviera.- Por más que quisiera que nos poseyeras Ise, Thomas puede entrar.- los dos se detuvieron al saber que el niño siempre se despertaba temprano, las dos amantes se levantaron y se despidieron de la pareja con un beso en los labios a cada uno, las dos salieron del cuarto para entrar al cuarto de las visitas y poder descansar un poco más.- Volvamos a dormir queri…- estaba hablando cuando el niño entro a la habitación haciendo que el plan de descansar se truncara.

-Papi, mami.- el niño se lanzó al abrazo de sus padres quienes lo esperaban, todos los días era así, el niño siempre entraba y siempre se lanzaba a abrazar a los dos adultos quienes todavía no se levantaban.- ¿Cómo amaneció mi querido sol?- pregunto la pelinegra abrazando al niño quien le dio un beso en cada mejilla haciendo que ella sonriera y le diera uno en la frente.- Bien, mami, ¿y tú?- pregunto el niño haciendo que los dos se sonrieran.- Como siempre mi principito, vamos a preparar el desayuno.- dijo saliendo de la cama con un camisón que hizo aparecer en el último minuto antes de que su príncipe entrara en la habitación.- Primero, báñense y después preparan el desayuno.- dijo el castaño haciendo que dos de las 4 personas más importantes para el hicieran un puchero que le arranco risas al ver como su esposa e hijo se reían y se adentraban al baño para iniciar la rutina de todos los días.

Mientras que Kuroka ayudaba a su hijo en el baño, Brunnhilda junto con Ophis bajaron de la alcoba principal conversando y riendo entre ellas, al ver como el castaño preparaba el desayuno las dos decidieron ayudarlo si es que no lo paraban excitando con cada una restregando sus atributos cuando el castaño menos lo pensaba, entre esos momentos y un poco de prisa el castaño solo suspiro al ver el desayuno terminado y unas sonrojadas chicas al sentir como el castaño les devolvía el favor cuando ellas menos lo pensaban, si es que no hubiera prisa las hubiera tomado en la cocina; dejaron esos pensamientos atrás cuando el único niño de la casa las saludaba con un abrazo siendo devuelto el gesto sacando sonrisas al niño al sentirse querido no solo por su familia sino por las amigas de ellos; el desayuno se tornó algo raro para Issei al ver como las 3 querían alimentarlo a la boca para gracia de su hijo quien lo miraba sonriendo; después de desayunar tanto el cómo su esposa e hijo cogieron sus almuerzos y abordaron el auto familiar, un BMW X5 del año; mientras ellos partían al kínder y a la escuela, Brunnhilda que había conseguido trabajo en un restaurante se preparaba para su primer día de trabajo dejando a la dragona sola en la casa que para no aburrirse se fue a la brecha dimensional para hablar con el rojo sobre lo que se les ocurriera o vigilando la brecha dimensional.

Desde la llegada de Ophis a la casa del castaño, habían pasado 2 semanas siendo esta la nueva rutina de la familia Hyodo solo siendo cambiada por el constante acoso de un carro negro que constantemente lo seguía, se paraba fuera de la casa y durante toda la noche este no se movía del lugar, siempre vigilando al castaño quien solo los podía aguantar, pero todo tenía un límite. Después de una dura jornada de trabajo y después de un buen almuerzo que dejo a todos satisfechos el castaño llego al límite cuando vio por la ventana del comedor, el mismo carro negro con un par de binoculares apuntándolo en su punto de vista.-¡Suficiente!- dijo el castaño levantándose abruptamente siendo seguido por todos.- Thomas, termina tus tareas y acuéstate temprano.- dijo el castaño antes de darle un beso en la frente al niño que no entendía que pasaba.- Kuroka, voy a salir a conversar con esos héroes, quédate con Thomas mientras resuelvo este asunto.- dijo en el oído a su esposa para no preocupar al niño, la nekoshou devolvió el abrazo y le dio un beso candente en los labios.- Cuídate querido.- dijo ella mientras Brunnhilda y Ophis miraban al castaño.- Iremos contigo, Ise-kun.- dijo Ophis mirando a su amante quien solo le sonrió.- Vuelvo más tarde. Thomas, has tus tareas y duerme temprano, no dejes que tu mama se coma el helado.- dijo haciendo que Kuroka hiciera un puchero al ver que descubrieron su intención.

El castaño cogiendo un abrigo y siendo seguido por sus dos amantes, salió de la casa y antes de que los agentes lo supieran el castaño lanzo una piedrita que encontró en el suelo rompiendo la ventana del conductor.- Bien, agente, ¿a dónde vamos?- dijo el castaño abriendo la puerta de los pasajeros para que sus dos acompañantes pasaran entrando en el auto que ni bien ingresaron el carro comenzó a avanzar; el paisaje de la ciudad cambio a un entorno más natural, claro que habían casas pero estas tenían un jardín delantero o las rodeaba la naturaleza haciendo que las dos féminas se perdieran en su entorno haciendo que el castaño se plantee mudarse a una casa con un jardín aparte que le agradaría a su hijo y especialmente a los dos canes que también tendrían un buen espacio para que puedan jugar más, así que tendría que hablarlo con su agente de bienes raíces para una futura mudanza.

Se iban alejando un poco más y llegaron a un campo que podría lucir deshabitado si no hubiera ese enorme edificio, el carro se detuvo mientras un escáner de retina y un escáner de huellas dactilares eran usados por los dos agentes que obtuvieron el acceso e inmediatamente se adentraron al complejo donde esperaban a los 3 invitados que llevaron.- Dejen de apuntarme con esa cosa a menos que quieran que se las clave por donde no brilla el sol.- dijo el castaño saliendo del carro solo para encontrarse con varios agentes que le apuntaban sus armas esperando las órdenes del secretario de defensa.- Es por seguridad, Issei.- dijo este mientras avanzaba a su encuentro quien solo lo esperaba parado sin hacer nada.- Deja de mirar a si a mi acompañante a menos que quieras explotar como tu compañero.- dijo el castaño a uno de los agentes que miraba lujuriosamente a Ophis quien solo le sonrió a su amante, las dos se acercaron al castaño y lo abrazaron poniendo sus brazos entre sus escotes poniendo celoso a más de un agente.- Bajen sus armas, caballeros.- dijo una voz desde el piso superior, todos miraron al que hablo siendo este un afroamericano que vestía de negro y con un parche que tapaba su ojo izquierdo destacando las cicatrices que rodeaban el parche.

Este bajo siendo seguido por una fémina de cabellera negra y corta, pasando entre el secretario Ross y Tony Stark quienes se adelantaron a recibir a sus invitados, el castaño solo miraba al afroamericano que estaba delante de él.- Pensé que serias más discreto, Issei.- dijo el afroamericano quien miraba al castaño a los ojos el castaño quien solo le devolvía la mirada.- Y yo pensé que teníamos un acuerdo, Fury, y aquí estamos.- dijo el castaño estrechando la mano del ahora reconocido Nick Fury quien devolvió el gesto ignorando la mirada sorprendida de los presentes.- Fury, ¿Algo que debamos saber?- antes de que contestara el exdirector de S.H.I.E.L.D. un grito llamo la atención.- ¡Qué lindo!- dijo una de las agentes acercándose a Lykaon que se había colado en el viaje.- Lykaon, no muerdas.- dijo el castaño al perro que se dejó acariciar por la agente para gracia de las féminas que rodeaban al cachorro.-Por favor, no lo ahoguen, a no ser que quieran perder más que una mano.- dijo el castaño mirando la escena que solo provoco que algunos varones se alejaran mientras las féminas solo lo acariciaban.

-Síganme, por favor.- dijo Nick Fury comenzando a adentrarse en la base siendo seguido por el castaño que seguía siendo abrazado por Brunnhilda y Ophis, detrás de ese grupo venían el secretario de defensa junto con Tony Stark y su grupo, se adelantó María Hill que venía cargando a Lykaon que solo miraba de un lado a otro disfrutando de las caricias de la pelinegra.- Veo que te llevas bien con él, Hill.-dijo el castaño mirando a la fémina quien solo se ruborizo al sentir la mirada del castaño.- Es…es un li…lindo perri…perrito.- dijo ella acariciando al cachorro tratando de ocultar el sonrojo para sorpresa de los agentes que venían con el grupo y especialmente con Fury ya que nunca la vio así, pero para el castaño que se ganó la mirada de sus dos amantes que solo querían respuestas.

Entraron en un salón de juntas que estaba vacío salvo una esquina que estaba mostrando por medio de un holograma a los miembros del subcomité de las UN que se encargaban de supervisar a los "Vengadores", al verlo de inmediato quisieron exigir su arresto pero fueron silenciados por la que encabezaba el subcomité, Ross al ver como todos estaban callados decidió preguntar.- Fury, ¿Qué es todo esto?- pregunto mirando al exdirector de S.H.I.E.L.D. quien solo miraba a los hologramas, este molesto de que ignorara su pregunta estuvo a punto de pararse frente a él solo que uno de los hologramas lo interrumpió.- Fury, ¿Este es del que me hablabas?- pregunto una de las pocas mujeres miembros del subcomité ganando una afirmación del afroamericano para que este con una mirada y un gesto hiciera que el castaño se parara mirando a los miembros del subcomité.- Agente Issei Hyodo, Nivel 10.- dijo sorprendiendo a todos excepto a Hill y a Fury quien sonrió socarronamente al ver como todos miraban al castaño.- Así que tu eres ese "súper agente", nada mal.- dijo la mujer rodeando al castaño quien solo se quedó quieto en su lugar.- Gracias por el halago, Concejal Hawley.- dijo el castaño a la ahora reconocida superviviente del extinto Consejo de Seguridad Mundial.

Fury alcanzo el Acta de los Acuerdos de Sokovia al castaño que lo miro y después regreso la mirada a la exconcejal.- Firmare pero por 3 condiciones.- dijo el castaño ganándose una mirada fría del secretario de estado.- Firmaras y punto; Hyodo.- dijo Ross antes de que el castaño lo mirara seriamente.- A menos que quieras otra sorpresa a las 3 de la mañana, atente de molestarme una vez más.- dijo el castaño ganando la mirada de sus dos acompañantes así como de los demás presentes.-¿Sorpresa?- pregunto Fury al castaño quien lo miro solo para sonreírle como si hubiera hecho algo malo, muy malo.- ¿Se acuerdan de los soldados que mandaron a mi casa?- pregunto a nadie en general solo para que un molesto James Rhodes respondiera.- Los que asesinaste.- dijo haciendo que el castaño se riera por la mirada que todos le daban y la resignación de Fury a sacar un billete de 50 dólares extendiéndoselo al castaño que lo miro y se lo guardo.- Digamos que a las 3 de la mañana lo llamaron para que los recogieran desde un lugar del Sahara.- se ganó la mirada sorprendida de todos, una sonrisa de Hill y una carcajada de Fury mientras que Ross solo maldecía su suerte.

-¿Cuáles son tus condiciones?- pregunto la concejal mientras el castaño miraba el techo pensando bien acerca de lo que pediría.- Primero, quiero que los miembros del equipo del Capitán Steve Rogers sean exonerados de estos acuerdos sin ninguna penalidad.- dijo haciendo que todos lo vean algo sorprendidos mientras los miembros del subcomité discutían en voz baja.- Hecho, ¿la segunda condición?- dijo la ahora miembro del subcomité encargado.- Segundo, mi identidad así como la identidad de mi familia y mis acompañantes deben seguir siendo de carácter secreto, nadie, absolutamente nadie debe de enterarse de nuestra existencia.- dijo el llamando la atención de los miembros del comité que solo asintieron dando por aceptada la condición.- Tercera y última, actuare donde se me necesite con los individuos que yo escoja y si es necesario, hasta la última instancia.- dijo haciendo que todos se sorprendieran pero solo siendo asentida por Fury ya que el era uno de sus mejores agentes.- ¿Nada más?- pregunto Hawley ganándose la mirada de los otros miembros y de todos en el salón, el castaño se quedó en silencio mirando seriamente a la exconcejal.- Bien, todas las condiciones han sido aceptadas, firma por favor.- dijo ella mientras todos los héroes así como la de los demás miembros del comité miraran en shock a la concejal solo para que al final los del comité asintieran sabiendo que el podría ser el único que, en caso de HYDRA se vuelva a alzar, podría detenerlo.- Hecho.- firmo el castaño para que después le devolviera el acta a Fury quien se la dio a uno de sus agentes.

-Una guerra se aproxima.- dijo el castaño llamando la atención de todos quienes lo miraron sin saber de lo que hablaba solo para que el castaño pusiera en la mesa una "pila de reloj" que brillo para mostrar un holograma de los "hijos de Thanos".- Dos fueron derrotados mientras que los otros dos escaparon, ¿Por qué crees que regresarían?- pregunto Ross dejando de lado su molestia con el castaño quien solo miro a los héroes.- Porque busca eso.- dijo apuntando a Visión quien solo miraba al castaño, Ophis se acercó a él y antes de que alguien hiciera algo ella toco la gema de la frente del androide.- _**Es raro que no hayas muerto cuando despertaste, pero parece que la gema se ha acoplado bien a tu organismo.**_\- dijo llamando la atención de todos en la sala.- Lo que Visión tiene en la frente es una gema del Infinito.- dijo el castaño para después mostrarles lo que Brunnhilda mostro al grupo de Steve; todos estaban mirando como la mitad de toda una población moría a manos de unos pocos.

Tony, quien estaba parado mirando todo desde un comienzo, dio un golpe en el muro de cristal agrietándolo.- Entonces, él estuvo detrás de todo, la invasión de Loki, la creación de Ultron.- dijo sosteniéndose la cabeza ya que ese Thanos estuvo manipulando su mente.-Si, prácticamente el manipulo a Loki para que "invadiera", después jugo con tu mente inconscientemente para que crearas a Ultron.- dijo el castaño quien lo miraba; todos los héroes que estuvieron ese día miraban al que era su líder pensando que podría pasar.- ¿pero que son las gemas del Infinito?- pregunto Hawley quien miraba al castaño sabiendo que esto era solo el comienzo.- Son singularidades…- repitió lo mismo que Gran Rojo dijo el día que se reunió con el equipo del capitán, todos al saber lo que esas gemas podrían causar miraron a Visión con miedo u horror.- ¿Por qué no las destruimos?- pregunto Ross mirando al castaño quien solo le regreso la mirada.- No puedes destruirlas o desaparecerlas, estas siempre existirán al mismo tiempo que existe el Universo, son una distintiva parte del Universo.- dijo el castaño quien respondió a la misma pregunta.- Solo queda pelear, pero no tenemos un ejército.- dijo Tony esperando que pudieran ganar.- Encomendémonos a Dios y esperemos la victoria.- dijo Natasha solo para que Issei la mirara con pena.- Le estarías rezando a un muerto.- soltó una bomba que ya no se podría contener por más tiempo.

-¿Co…como que mu…mu…muerto?- pregunto Hawley mientras todos estaban mirándolo esperando una respuesta.-_** ¿Issei, estas seguro de decirles? Puede traerte consecuencias en el plano sobrenatural**_.- le dijo Ophis mientras el castaño la miraba solo para que después él le diera un apasionado beso que dejo a más de uno celoso por como el castaño besaba a tremenda mujer.- Sé que podría traer consecuencias, pero…los hombres muertos no cuentan cuentos.- dijo llamando la atención de cada uno de los presentes.-¿Muerto?- pregunto Fury desconociendo lo que el castaño podría decir.- Si, ya que ustedes saben de la existencia de Thor, deben de saberlo, pero…no solo los dioses existen.- dijo el castaño mirando a Rhodes quien era uno que sostenía la mirada.-¿Estás diciendo que no solo existen los dioses nórdicos sino también las de las diferentes culturas?- pregunto algo curioso Ross ya que si no podían con un Dios, como podrían contra todos ellos.

-En eso te equivocas, secretario Ross.- dijo el castaño elevando cinco dedos.- Después de varios eones solo sobrevivieron 5 panteones; el panteón egipcio, el nórdico, el sintoísta, el greco-romano y el hinduista.- dijo llamando la atención de los héroes.- ¿Entonces no existen los demonios o los ángeles?- pregunto Hill algo apenada por la que sería la respuesta, el castaño camino hacia ella y tomando delicadamente su barbilla elevo su cabeza para que lo mirara.- Si existen, mi querida espía.- dijo el castaño ganando un rubor de la agente y una mirada incrédula de todos los presentes.- Explícate y deja de coquetear con mi agente, Hyodo.- dijo algo serio Fury mientras Hill le devolvía la mirada molesta pero sin ocultar un sonrojo que cubría sus mejillas. Issei regreso a su lugar y se sentó entrelazando sus dedos ocultando con estos su boca.- En la era media, donde existían los dragones, los monstruos y abundaban los caballeros, hubo una guerra que la humanidad paso por alto pero definió el rumbo que seguiría; se conoce como la "Gran Guerra", una guerra entre los ángeles, los ángeles caídos y los demonios.- dijo mientras el holograma mostraba una imagen de cada facción.

Los héroes así como los agentes veían las imágenes.-¿Hay alguna forma de distinguirlos a simple vista?- pregunto Tony queriendo saber cómo distinguirlos.- No, pueden pasar como humanos a la vista de todos, solo los que son sensibles al aura sacra pueden distinguirlos.- dijo el castaño ganándose una mirada significativa de Nick Fury.- Ellos podrían ayudarnos…- estaba hablando Ross pero un gesto negativo de Issei lo detuvo.- No, si los demonios se enteran de la existencia de las gemas, van a quererlas para si mismos, además ellos creen que sigo encerrado así que será mejor que se quede así.- dijo el castaño ganándose la mirada de todos pero Ross se adelantó.- ¿Cómo que "encerrado"?- pregunto el secretario mirando significativamente al castaño que soltó un suspiro.

-Hace 25 años se desarrolló una guerra, entre la alianza de las facciones contra un demonio; Rizevim Lucifer, descendiente del Lucifer original el cual tenía bajo su mando a dragones malignos, pasó inadvertida por ustedes ya que esta se desarrolló en una dimensión espejo; después de derrotar a sus subalternos, nos…- estaba hablando cuando Visión lo interrumpe.-¿Formaste parte de esas "facciones"?- pregunto haciendo que el castaño se parara y sacara sus alas de dragón.- Si, así como existen los demonios, también existen los dragones, los vampiros y demás.- dejo a más de uno viendo sus alas y con una Hill sonrojada pasando sus dedos por las alas del castaño.- Como venía diciendo, nos enfrentamos a Rizevim pero el saco un a's bajo la manga; el dragón del apocalipsis, este era el más poderoso de todos, al final los pudimos derrotar pero Rizevim y algunos de sus secuaces que estaban ocultos escaparon dejando señuelos para que los creamos muertos; después de que pasaran 4 años, yo ya estaba establecido como un hibrido dragón-demonio de clase ultímate pero algo sucedió; la muerte de uno de los líderes de los demonios junto con el consejo demoniaco.- dijo para que todos los demás pudieran entender cuál podría ser la causa de su encierro.-Yo me encontraba visitando Alfheim, debido a una alianza que tenía en mente con sus lideresas, de ahí me dirigí a casa ya que tenía un asunto importante.- dijo mirando a la dragona que solo bajo la cabeza al recordar que ese "asunto importante" era ella para que al final terminara como termino.-Después de resolverlo, marchaba hacia mis dominios solo para que unos soldados me acorralaran y me llevaran a mi "juicio"; al parecer el culpable era yo, les dije que no era yo pero no me creyeron así que me mandaron al Tártaro indefinidamente, ganando el repudio de una parte de mi harem y el repudio total de mi compañero.- dijo el castaño haciendo que todos lo miraran, Fury estaba pensando que podría ser.- Era alguien que se disfrazó de ti, como…- Issei lo completo.- Un cambia pieles, al servicio de Rizevim, así se desharía de mí ya que fui el responsable de que perdiera; escape después de 10 años y gane un nuevo compañero y un aliado; eso es todo.- dijo poniendo un punto final a todo ese rollo con él.

Fury se levantó y camino alrededor de la mesa.- Entraremos a una guerra y no podremos confiar en el plano sobrenatural, nos valemos por nosotros mismos.- dijo haciendo que más de uno lo mirara seriamente.- Podemos confiar en los ángeles o en las otras mitologías. ¿Brunnhilda, podemos contar con los nórdicos?- Issei comento para después preguntarle a su amante quien lo pensó por unos segundos solo para que después lo mirara seriamente.- Solo con la diosa Freya y las valkirias, con el tiempo de paz que hubo algunos dioses se relajaron; Thor pudo derrotar a Loki de un solo ataque pero no lo hizo.- dijo ella haciendo que todos se miraran, si Thor hubiera tenido la fuerza ninguna invasión hubiera sucedido y no se habrían perdido algunas vidas que el castaño no pudo salvar.- Stark, ya sabes como ellos pelean y la energía que desprenden, ¿Podrás rastrearlos con tus satélites?- pregunto Ross al multimillonario detrás de Ironman, el cual solo le pregunto a su interfaz actual, F.R.I.D.A.Y., esta asintió a la consulta de su creador.- Si, los podemos rastrear, J.A.R.V.I.S. se infiltro en el algoritmo del Hubble y del telescopio Spitzer, con el reconocimiento de la energía de cualquiera de los otros dos o parecidas a ellos.- dijo el castaño asombrando a todos en la sala.- ¿No eras un profesor de letras?- pregunto el secretario Ross al castaño que solo le sonrió enigmáticamente.

-Señor, esa información es clasificada como ultra-secreto.- antes de que contestara, Fury hablo advirtiendo que su información era completamente confidencial, solo el, el desaparecido consejo de seguridad y los espías de rango 10 eran los únicos en saberlo.- Solo es temporario, de ahí me trasladare a otra locación, además creo que tenemos que hablar del niño, Tony.- dijo el castaño parándose y tomando del hombro al hombre y llevándoselo consigo a otro ambiente donde pudieran hablar de su estudiante, Peter Parker.

Cuando regresaron a su casa ya era de noche, al entrar el castaño fue recibido por un misil humano que al verlo salió disparado para darle un abrazo, el castaño devolvió el abrazo a su niño.- Thomas, ¿Hiciste todo lo que te dije?- le pregunto solo para que el niño asintiera así el castaño lo tomo entre sus brazos y junto a sus amantes llevo al niño a la sala donde su esposa estaba mirando una película que coincidentemente estaba en pausa, el castaño se acercó sigilosamente a su esposa, que estaba esperando a su hijo que había ido a por mas bocaditos, le cubrió los ojos y le dio un beso en la boca a su esposa quien se lo devolvió fervientemente.- Ya estoy en casa, querida.- dijo el castaño a su oído solo para que ella lo mirara y le diera otro beso pero algo más candente que el anterior.- Te hemos estado esperando, querido.- dijo Kuroka antes de atraerlo a que se sentara a su costado acurrucándose con su esposo que solo le devolvió el abrazo, el niño estaba mirando a sus padres desde su sitio cuando las otras dos féminas se sentaron, Brunnhilda al costado de su padre tomando la misma posición de su madre y la ojirroja tomo al niño y lo sentó en sus piernas sonriéndole y este le devolvió la sonrisa; procedieron a ver la película que en la tarde el y su mama adquirieron, "Alvin y las ardillas: Fiesta sobre ruedas". La familia compuesta por una pareja, un niño y dos amantes del varón estaban mirando la película desconociendo lo que sucedía al otro lado del mundo.

_**Kuoh, Japón:**_

El día inicio como suele ser, los pajarillos cantando, el sol radiante y haciendo que el día sea un poco caluroso comparado a otros días, las madres despertándose temprano para preparar el desayuno y el almuerzo para sus hijos y esposos, los niños siendo molestados por el brillo del sol haciendo que empiecen el día de mal humor; todo debió de comenzar y terminar como siempre pero algo nuevo sucedió, algo que traería el terror y el miedo a cada poblador, los sucesos que antes les parecieron como salidos de una película de ficción ahora sucedía en sus hogares.

En lo que ahora era el hogar de una familia de 3 demonios junto a la mejor amiga de la joven hija de los Gremory, todos estaban en sus quehaceres; el padre encargándose de los diversos negocios que tenía en el mundo humano, la madre preparando lo que vendría a ser el almuerzo siendo apoyada por una de las fieles mucamas que se mudó con ellos al mundo humano y las dos jóvenes ayudándola ya que era una fecha especial para las dos, el aniversario de su matrimonio con el que en antaño era el pilar de la alianza, Issei Hyodo.

Estaban en sus respectivos quehaceres cuando un sismo de 4,7 sacudió toda la casa, estaban por volver a lo que hacían cuando un alarido, un sonido que a más de uno podría llevarlo a una pesadilla, a revivir su peor miedo se oyó por toda la ciudad, no sabían de donde provenía ni quien lo causaba.- ¡Venelana-sama, Zeoticus-sama!- oyeron el grito de su fiel mucama, los 4 demonios corrieron al escuchar el grito de ella, los cuatro la encontraron sentada en el suelo señalando la pantalla del televisor solo para ver una criatura que solo habían escuchado en historias de la guerra civil.- Es…es Blackheart.- dijo Zeoticus al ver como el demonio que causo terror en todos los demonios, el demonios que nunca descansaba hasta matar a su víctima.

Estaba por llamar a su sequito y a su pesar a su hijo ya que solo podrían encerrarlo en la cárcel más honda, el agujero más hondo del inframundo, el Tártaro; estaba por hacerlo cuando un humano con una armadura plateada y una katana tan grande que doblaba la medida de su brazo haciéndole frente al demonio, el humano estaba siendo rodeado por algunos demonios cuando estos se lanzaron contra el, otro humano apareció, un humano con un traje de artista marcial con un chaleco de kevlar y en este la imagen de un dragón color amarillo, cubriendo sus ojos y la nariz un antifaz del mismo color del dragón acribillando a un grupo de demonios con puñetes y patadas solo que sus puños brillaban; entre estos dos humanos lograron hacer que los demonios retrocedieran.

Cuando Blackheart se movió contra ellos los dos corrieron contra él, la batalla podría ser considerada en equilibrio por cada lado pero a los 15 minutos los dos humanos estaban cansados mientras el demonio estaba como nuevo, como si nunca hubiera peleado, el demonio se acercó para ultimarlos cuando una pared de hielo se hizo presente, la pelirroja reconoció a una de las que la apoyo cuando su castaño fue encerrado, era una pelirrubia de una figura que envidiarían varias mujeres, un cuerpo de una figura envidiable 100-59-88 eran las medidas de la pelirrubia que ahora vestía un traje táctico de kevlar que a las justas podía aguantar las curvas de la rubia.- Es…es Lavinia, Lavinia Reni, la Princesa de Hielo.- dijo temerosa de que algo le pasara a su amiga, quería salir de la casa para apoyarla pero su madre y su padre podrían detenerla.

La pelea paso a ser favorable para los humanos pero a los pocos minutos estaban de nuevo en las cuerdas, el hielo no podía detener por mucho tiempo a Blackheart cuando alguien apareció, alguien que nunca habrían previsto, alguien que nunca imaginarían volver a ver, una lanza de mango azul con una hoja de plata tan larga como un brazo humano y con detalles en oro se clavó en el pecho del demonio que trastabillo un poco solo para arrancársela y devolvérsela al que lo ataco, este era un joven pelinegro con un parche en el ojo izquierdo, tenía el mismo traje de antaño, este era Cao-Cao, anterior líder de la facción de los héroes quien miraba a la pelirrubia quien solo se sacó la lengua en un gesto de gratitud.- Gracias Ca-kun.- le agradeció al pelinegro quien la ayudo a levantarse.- Supongo que es hora de la segunda ronda, caballeros.- dijo la única dama del grupo improvisado que hacia frente al demonio de las pesadillas.


	9. Descubrimientos y las Sacred Gear's

_**Descubrimientos y las Sacred Gear.**_

Todo lo que podía hacer era ver como su amiga recibía uno que otro golpe, quería ir para ayudar pero su padre había fortificado las defensas mágicas de la casa para evitar que entren o salgan, veía con impotencia como Lavinia salía volando al recibir un potente golpe en el estomago dejándola semi-inconsciente, el que tenía la armadura de un samurái la recibió y la puso en el suelo solo para que con su espada recubierta por una capa de energía roja produjera una onda de energía que salió volando contra el ser oscuro que solo lo recibió cortándolo en dos solo para que estas dos mitades se unieran nuevamente, de su mano levantada contra el samurái salió un haz de energía roja que lo evito con un campo de la misma energía que emitía su espada solo siendo arrastrado por el poder de ese ataque.

El campo de batalla ahora era como un hoyo de una explosión atómica, el enmascarado con el dragón en su pecho a las justas podía levantarse y pelear con los demonios que acompañaban a Blackheart mientras que Cao Cao apuñalaba a uno que otro demonio con su lanza eliminándolos para que al final la cantidad de demonios aumentara sin razón aparente.- A este paso terminaremos rodeados.- dijo Cao Cao tendiéndole la mano al enmascarado que estaba arrodillado en el suelo mirando como los demonios lo acorralaban, el tomo la mano brindada y se levantó mirando al pelinegro.- ¿Qué? Ya te cansaste.- le dijo mientras los dos se ponían de espaldas uno al otro.- Ni de coña, recién estoy calentando.- le dijo el pelinegro empuñando su lanza esperando a que los demonios atacaran.

La pelirrubia estaba agotada y no era para menos, por más que su magia fuera increíblemente poderosa los hechizos que lanzaba no mermaban la fuerza de ese ente que estaba delante de él, su presencia y sus ataques eran algo que nunca había sentido, por más que buscara en lo más profundo de su mente nunca se cruzó con este tipo de energía, era antiquísima, tan antigua, tan primigenia; estaba pensando un plan para detenerlo pero por más que trazara un plan tras otro y otro siempre encontraba algún inconveniente, repasaba cada hechizo, cada maldición que supiera solo para que estos fueran superados por esa cosa, los que se sumaron a la ofensiva contra esa cosa lo estaban frenando pero sabía que tarde o temprano esto se descontrolaría.- Agente Dungan, ¿Cómo va la evacuación del área?- pregunto a su colega el cual ayudaba a que los civiles más cercanos al área evacuaran por si esto pasaba a mayores.- _Estamos al 75% de lo estimado, Ice Princess_.- le comunico el agente veterano, ella solo miro al ser.- Apúrense ya que esto podría pasar a amenaza Omega.- dijo sorprendiendo al agente veterano que apuro al escuadrón de apoyo.

Rías miraba como esas personas y su amiga estaban siendo apabullados por esos demonios que nunca había visto en su vida, miro como su padre estaba intranquilo, viendo a cada rato por la ventana, caminaba de un lado al otro planeando y planeando cada movimiento que podría hacer.- ¡Ya me canse de esto!- exaspero convocando un circulo de transporte rojo brillante a sus pies, sus padres así como su amiga y los que vivían en esa mansión la vieron quisieron detenerla pero el circulo desapareció con ella.- Zeoticus, pensé…pensé que.- estaba mirando el lugar donde antes estaba parada su hija solo para ver un espacio en blanco.- La barrera está a su máxima capacidad, impedía que entrara un demonio de clase Ultímate pero…ella los supero.- dijo el patriarca del clan Gremory mirando con una sonrisa el espacio donde estaba su hija, al fin ella lo había superado, ella estaba por encima del demonio más fuerte solo por debajo del maou, aunque con un poco más de entrenamiento este límite dejaría de existir.

Akeno veía el lugar donde estaba su amiga solo para que ella también desapareciera por otro circulo de tele transportación sabiendo a donde se dirigía su amiga sin que ninguno de los presentes pudiera hacer nada al ver como las dos amigas desaparecían, sin contar que todos los presentes se quedaron con la boca abierta al ver como ambas demonios habían superado a los demonios de clase Ultímate, hasta la fecha eran contados los que superaron esa clase; Zeoticus al ver como su hija y la que él consideraba una hija más habían superado ese nivel no sabía si sentirse orgulloso o temer por la vida de ellas ya que los Maous así como otros demonios de esa clase se sentirían amenazados por ellas, en esos momentos echaba de menos a su cuñado ya que el pelearía contra Dios mismo si el amenazara a su familia.

-Zeo…zeoti…Zeoticus.- la voz de su esposa lo saco de su ensañamiento quien lo miro extrañado al ver como se acercaba lentamente a pasos cortos, ella se apoyó en él y lo miro a los ojos mirando como las lágrimas se asomaban por la comisura de sus ojos.- Sal…salva a nues…nuestras hijas.- dijo ella abrazando a su esposo quien solo la miro asintiendo a sus palabras.- Aunque no lo hubieras pedido, siempre lo haría.- dijo el mirando a la mucama de la familia.- Grayfia-san, sé que pido demasiado pero…cuida a mi esposa y cuida a mi familia.- le dijo a la peliplata que al mirar como su esposo y su hijo creyeron en un total extraño y antepusieron lo que creían, lo que ellos llamaban "hermano" a un completo desconocido, eso basto para ver como su familia había cambiado por completo, como su familia se estaba convirtiendo en lo que ella detestaba, la soberbia y la altanería se miraban a leguas del que, si no fuera un demonio, sería el niño más puro del mundo; al ver esos cambios decidió apartarse y dar por concluida esa etapa que tuvo sus altas y sus bajas pero al final solo pudo decepcionarse del destino que le dieron a su "hermanito".

-Siempre, Zeoticus-sama.- dijo la mucama de la familia quien reverencio antes de que este desapareciera por un circulo de transporte, las dos ocupantes se abrazaron esperando que la muerte no rondara a las dos jóvenes y al adulto que recién había partido; mientras esto sucedía en una casa algo alejada de la pelea entre los dos bandos, los agentes de menor rango de S.H.I.E.L.D. ya estaban evacuando al 85%, calculaban que solo les quedaba 20 minutos esperando a que las personas alteradas pudieran derrotar a esa "cosa" que se había presentado en un día que parecía tranquilo.

Los dos "alterados" se estaban encargando de los demonios, a pesar que lo hacían bien, no funcionaba en nada ya que estos no dejaban de aparecer, por más que estos desaparecieran unos 4 reemplazaban al desaparecido, de estar enfrentando a unos 50 pasaron a enfrentar unos 400 en lo que llevaban de enfrentarlos, estaban siendo superados aun contando con la ayuda de algunos agentes de S.H.I.E.L.D. no podían hacer nada, solo esperaban un milagro o que esos dos jóvenes derrotaran a su líder. Cao Cao era aguerrido, tenía un complejo de superioridad hasta que un dragón escarlata lo hizo caer tan bajo que para llegar al lugar donde ahora creía que estaba habían pasado más de 20 años, solo lamentaba no haber podido hacer algo por el portador de ese dragón cuyo portador actual no le llegaba a los pies, lamentaba que a los que una vez llamo "compañeros" fueran participes del atentado contra el dragón escarlata.

Eso era Cao Cao que ahora solo podría añadir un carácter más a su amplia gama de habilidades, ser terco como una mula, a pesar de que lo acuchillaba, rasgaba e incluso partía en dos a esa criatura no pudo hacer nada contra eso, esa cosa negra atacaba con más fuerza, una fuerza que ya le había roto más de una costilla, pero la terquedad lo mantenía despierto y con una adrenalina que el mismo podría llamar inaudita, la cosa atacaba por cualquier lado una vez que desaparecía, no era que estuviera débil o cansado, solo que esta cosa no dejaba de atosigarlo, ahora se encontraba en el suelo siendo retenido por la pierna de esa cosa, cuando esta salió volando por una ráfaga de viento helado dejándolo respirar erráticamente, se levantó como pudo para mirar a la que alguna vez fue su enemiga para luego ser una de sus aliadas, que ahora estaba con el traje destrozado aunque nada revelador…por el momento.- ¿No vas a llamar a Valí, ya sabes, tu esposo?- pregunto a la pelirrubia que la miraba esperando su respuesta.- Cállate, además…él no es nada mío.- dijo tratando de ocultar su molestia al escuchar el nombre del que una vez considero ser un buen hombre.

-Que frio se esc…- Cao Cao estaba hablando cuando un tentáculo negro lo arrojo contra una de las tiendas que se encontraba en los alrededores del campo de batalla.- ¡Co-kun!- grito al ver como el pelinegro se estampaba contra el estante de la tienda destrozándolo, ella evito por poco un tentáculo negro solo para que este la arrojara contra uno de los carros destrozados.- Ya me canse, _Absolute Demise, ¡Balance Breaker!- _grito sorprendiendo a Cao-Cao quien sabía que la sacred gear de Lavinia carecía de un rompedor de balance, vio con fascinación como la pelirrubia desaparecía en una luz incandescente que desapareció en unos segundos, Cao-Cao no evito su sonrojo al ver a su compañera, llevaba un traje revelador sin dejar nada a la imaginación, sus brazos y piernas eran cubiertos por una aleación de metales desconocidos que refulgían de blanco, la parte principal de la armadura cubría desde su pecho hasta su cintura teniendo debajo de esta un vestido entallado que llegaba hasta los muslos y teniendo una piara con una corona de hielo que descendía por los lados de su cabeza, aparte de eso llevaba en sus manos un cetro que en su terminación tenía un cristal azul que irradiaba un frio intenso y envolviendo ese cristal estaba un dragón rojo rugiendo.- _Ice Age.- _dijo la ahora pelirrubia elevando en alto su cetro apuntando al ser, la joya resplandeció y con un rugido atronador del dragón rojo en miniatura, un haz de luz azul salió de este solo para que la criatura quedara congelada.

Lavinia bajo su cetro y esperando a que su técnica lograra detener al ser y esperar a que haya cupo en La Balsa, el pelinegro la miraba impresionado así como los dos enmascarados.- Saisho kara shiyō dekimasendeshita! Dakara karera wa watashi ni anata ni kuwawatte hoshī nodesu! _(¡No pudiste utilizarlo desde el inicio! ¡Así quieren que me una a ustedes!)_\- el samurái le increpo al ver como con un solo ataque lo detuvo.- Watashi o hinan shinaide kudasai, Harada Ken'ichirō, anata no buka wa fūjikome to hinan o tetsudau koto ga dekimashita! _(¡No me recrimines, Kenuichio Harada, tus hombres pudieron ayudar en la contención y en la evacuación!)_\- contesto la pelirrubia mientras los otros dos los miraban discutiendo.

-Tagaini tatakawanaide, heiwa ga ari, chō shizen-tekina sonzai o hoshō shimasu. (No peleemos entre nosotros, haya paz y aseguremos al ente sobrenatural)- dijo el enmascarado de antifaz o mascara amarilla quien se acercaba al trio que ahora se miraban entre si cuando un brillo rojizo se hizo notorio a sus espaldas, los tres varones se prepararon para recibir al invitado mientras que Lavinia solo miraba el circulo de convocación esperando que no sean más problemas, el brillo se extinguió solo para dejar a una pelirroja mirando a los 4 que estaban frente suyo, solo para ir corriendo y abrazar a su amiga quien también la abrazo con fuerza.- Ri-chan, ¿estás bien; como están tus padres, fuiste a verlo?- le lanzaba pregunta tras pregunta aunque la última le intereso al pelinegro de la lanza que se acercó a las dos damas, antes de que pudiera decir una palabra algo le dio mala espina girando para ver donde estaba lo que habían enfrentado.

¡CRASH!

El sonido congelo a todos, los agentes de S.H.I.E.L.D. así como a las personas de la prensa que se acercaban donde el grupo, deteniendo a cada uno en su lugar.

¡CRASH!

Tanto Rías como los 4 "héroes de Kuoh" miraron el origen del sonido esperando que no sea lo que creían y esperaban que toda esa atmosfera que los rodeaba solo sea un miedo pasajero.

¡CRASH!

Vieron como una grieta aparecía en el bloque de hielo y una pequeña llamarada oscura salía del bloque de hielo.- ¡Todos, para atrás! ¡RETROCEDAN!-grito Dungan haciendo que estallara el caos, las personas salieron en tropel atropellándose entre ellos mientras los agentes retrocedían dejando un espacio prudencial entre la gente que salía corriendo como si los persiguiera el diablo y los héroes; mientras esto sucedía Cao-Cao junto con los otros dos varones se ponían delante de las dos chicas; antes de que lo pensaran bien, un nuevo circulo apareció detrás de Rías y Lavinia dejando a Akeno en la escena que solo miraba a sus dos amigas.- ¿Qué est…- iba a preguntar pero fue interrumpida.

¡CRASHHHHHH!

Los 6 miraron como el bloque de hielo se cimbro y un pequeño sismo se hizo sentir en toda el área.- ¡Supongo que la ayuda viene en camino, Agente Dungan!-se comunicó con el agente a cargo de la evacuación quien le respondió.-_La ayuda está en camino, Ice Princess.-_ fue todo lo que el agéntele pudo decir antes de que el caos se desatara en su totalidad.

¡GRRRRR! ¡RRROWWRR!

El gruñido de esa bestia espanto a todos los pájaros, incluyendo algunos cuervos que anidaban cerca y el rugido helo hasta al más valiente de los hombres, los 6 presentes tragaron en seco al sentir como sus huesos se calaban, como su piel se ponía como piel de gallina; Rías y Akeno apretaron los bordes de sus faldas, la pelinegra tembló cuando los ojos rojos de la bestia se fijaron en ella.-_Issei, por…por fa…favor sal….sálvame.-_ pensó recordando como su castaño la salvaba en varias ocasiones, como él la protegía o cuando ella lo ayudaba, esos recuerdos se le vino a la mente pensando en que su príncipe de cabello castaño venía a por ella nuevamente.

El ente sobrenatural se movió con una velocidad increíblemente rápida, tal vez y solo tal vez, superando la Mark XLV, impactando un poderoso golpe en Cao-cao mandándolo a chocar contra un muro de una casa vecina cimbrándola y dejando un enorme boquete en esta, después de lanzar el golpe contra Cao-Cao el ente tomo al de armadura plateada y le dio un golpe en el estómago noqueándolo en un instante tirándolo al suelo donde yacía inmóvil, el enmascarado al ver como dos de ellos ya habían caído quiso darle un golpe con esa energía que emanaba su puño pero el ente fue más rápido y termino estampado en el suelo sin poder levantarse.

-¡Rías, ve…!¡AAHH!- el golpe seco que Lavinia recibió la tiro al suelo y antes de que el ente le diera una patada en las costillas, la pelirroja ataco con una esfera del poder de la destrucción impulsándolo lejos de donde estaba su amiga, Akeno socorrió a Cao-Cao quien estaba tambaleándose en el camino, ambos pelinegros miraron a la pelirroja que ayudaba a la pelirrubia quien intentaba pararse.- Ri-chan, tienes que irte de aquí, nosotros lo detendremos.- dijo la pelirrubia mirando a su amiga quien negaba con la cabeza.- Así como tú me ayudaste, yo te ayudare ahora.- dijo sonriéndole a su amiga quien la apoyo cuando ella estaba devastada, cuando ella por más que quiso no pudo ir con su amado.

Los cuatro miraron al ente que se recuperó del ataque de Rías solo para que este gruñera salvajemente infundado el miedo en las almas de los dos caídos al sentir como esos golpes no fueron dados con todas sus fuerzas.- ¡Ice Princess, la ayuda llega en 20 minutos!- grito Dungan quien estaba comandando a los agentes en la evacuación y mantener a la gente segura afuera del perímetro.-Esperemos durar.- dijo el pelinegro mirando como esa energía oscura volvía a aparecer rodeando al ente sobrenatural.

_**New York, EEUU:**_

Ya eran las 9 de la noche en la bulliciosa ciudad de New York y en una casa donde habitaban 2 varones y 3 mujeres el único infante de la casa se alistaba para descansar después de un día muy movido, viendo como su hijo se acostaba debajo de las sabanas Issei solo podía pensar en los nuevos problemas que la revelación de ser uno de los agentes de mayor nivel dentro de SHIELD podría traer a su persona y en especial, a su familia.

-Así que ya lo revelaste, Ise-nya.- la persona detrás de él lo abrazo y apoyo su cabeza en su hombro mientras él apoyaba sus manos encima de las de su esposa.- Si, digamos que fue toda una revelación para todos supongo que después de las vacaciones de verano nos reubicaran, es una pena, ya me estaba acostumbrando a que me llamaran Profesor Hyodo.- dijo el castaño haciendo sonreír a su esposa.- También por Thomas, tiene muchos amigos y no me gustaría separarlos.- dijo el castaño acariciando las suaves manos de su esposa quien también miraba melancólicamente a su hijo sabiendo que esto podría ser algo malo para su edad.

-No te preocupes, sé que el hará nuevos amigos en unos pocos días, además, hicimos bien en enseñarle lo básico del francés y el japonés, por si se daba esta situación.- dijo ella parándose delante de su esposo antes de darle un beso en los labios siendo correspondida por el castaño.- Pa…papi, me cuentas un cuento.- dijo el infante mientras el castaño se separaba de su esposa viendo como el infante sostenía un libro de cuentos en sus manos para que él se lo leyera.- Mou, me toca a mí, Thomas-nya.- dijo ella mientras cargaba al infante somnoliento quien le entrego el libro antes de dar un tierno bostezo que hizo que Kuroka sobara su mejilla contra la suya.

El castaño veía desde la puerta como su esposa le leía el cuento al niño quien luchaba por mantenerse despierto mientras Lykaon y Fenrir ya estaban durmiendo, uno a su costado mientras el otro a los pies de la cama, el castaño al ver como el ser que estaba destinado a traer la destrucción a Asgard se acomodó perfectamente con su familia y al ver como se encariño con el niño solo pudo saber que si algo le llegaba a suceder, su familia estaba más que segura.

Regreso a la realidad al ver como su esposa le daba un beso en la frente al niño, al producto de su amor entre los dos.- Que descanses, mi pequeño Thomas.- dijo el castaño acercándose y dándole un beso en la frente a su hijo quien solo sonrió al sentir el amor detrás de ese gesto, los dos esposos salieron del cuarto y antes de que se dirigieran al suyo la voz de J.A.R.V.I.S. se hizo presente.- Levantare un escudo insonorizado en el cuarto del niño.- ambos no sabían que era lo que la inteligencia artificial quería decir y antes de preguntar, el timbre de la casa sonó, el castaño se dirigió a abrir su puerta solo para encontrarse con Tony Stark, Natasha Romanoff, James Rhodes, Visión y un T'challa acompañado de una joven con ropas casuales que no tenía nada que ver con la ropa que traía el rey de Wakanda.- ¿Podemos pasar? Trajimos cerveza.- dijo el multimillonario mirando al castaño quien solo se apartó del camino dejándolos pasar.

El grupo entro a la casa esperando no haber interrumpido nada, se sentaron en los diversos sillones y antes de que pudieran agradecer el gesto del castaño, una bella y exuberante mujer entro en la sala trayendo consigo unos cuantos vasos, todo el grupo al ver a la mujer no podía pensar o llegar a nada salvo T'challa quien agradeció el gesto de la dama con una ligera inclinación siendo seguida por su acompañante, el castaño entro a la sala y viendo como los héroes ya estaban disfrutando de unas cervezas se dirigió donde estaba su esposa quien estaba sentada en su lugar, la tomo por la cintura llamando la atención de todos en la sala y la sentó en sus piernas, ella solo se dejó llevar y abrazo a su esposo acurrucándose en su abrazo.

-Issei, ¿estas abajo?- pregunto una voz proveniente de las escaleras siendo Brunnhilda la que iba a la cocina esperando a que su amante este ahí.- Oh, no sabía que teníamos visitas.- dijo ella cubriendo su cuerpo con la bata esperando a que nadie se diera cuenta que solo llevaba un camisón algo atrevido esperando despertar la lujuria en su amante, ella camino hasta el castaño y sin que le importara a los demás le dio un beso en los labios.-Yo también quiero mi beso-nya.- se quejó Kuroka quitando a la pelirrubia del beso y atrayendo al castaño a un contacto algo más íntimo dándole un beso al castaño a plena vista de los vengadores que no sabía que pasaba allí.

-¡¿Espera, quien me puede explicar esto?!- harta de ver como esas dos mujeres peleaban por la atención del castaño, la acompañante de T'challa quien solo suspiro resignado al ver como su hermana se había levantado y apuntando con un dedo de forma acusatoria exigía una explicación a los que eran sus anfitriones.-_**Yo lo hare, Ise**_.- dijo la dragona bajando del segundo piso con un pijama que se apegaba a su cuerpo quien solo se dirigió donde estaba el castaño y después de un tierno beso en los labios del castaño y haciendo a un lado a Kuroka que solo se acomodó para que las dos pelinegras estén sentadas en las piernas de su esposo/amante dejando una imagen envidiable que cualquier varón quisiera soñar, y como no hacerlo teniendo a dos bellezas sentadas en sus piernas y una belleza pelirrubia abrazándolo desde detrás apegando su cabeza a su pecho.

-_**Issei, al tener un "engranaje sagrado" que contiene un dragón, prácticamente se convierte en un hibrido entre dragón y humano.**_\- dijo la pelinegra mientras en el brazo derecho de su amante aparecía un guantelete negro con algunas partes de color dorado llamando la atención de todos a su alrededor excepto por su esposa y sus amantes.- ¿Qué es una sa…- iba a preguntar Tony pero el golpeteo en la puerta principal lo detuvo, el castaño como un buen anfitrión fu a abrir la puerta encontrándose con Nick Fury y María Hill quienes sin decir nada se adentraron en la casa.- Al parecer todos están acá, creo que es una reunión improvisada.- especulo Fury al ver como los héroes se habían reunido en la casa de su agente ultrasecreto.- Si, si, ¿Qué es un "engranaje sagrado"?- Tony pregunto dejando de lado las palabras del afroamericano quien solo le devolvió la mirada a Issei ya que el quería saber que eran esas cosas.

-Un "engranaje sagrado" son objetos creados por Dios con los cuales ciertas personas nacen y estas pueden despertarlas o no, tienen diferentes habilidades, desde la curación hasta el robo de habilidades de otros "engranajes sagrados".- explico el castaño mientras los demás miraban con detenimiento el "engranaje sagrado", Tony la examino con F.R.I.D.A.Y. la cual no pudo reconocer los elementos con los que se manufacturo.- También hay los " engranajes sagrados artificiales" pero su poder o su rango es menor a uno original; la armadura de Stark o el traje de Pantera Negra pueden entrar en esa categoría ya que potencian sus habilidades o les dan unas nuevas.- añadió Issei quien mostraba su sacred gear a todos.

-¿Qué habilidades posee la tuya y como se puede despertar?- pregunto Fury queriendo saber si alguno de sus agentes podría tener un sacred gear para así potenciar más la agencia y a sus agentes.- Las sacred gear pueden despertar de diferentes formas, pero la más sencilla es visualizar lo más fuerte que puedan imaginar y exteriorizarlo en la forma que quieran.- explico el castaño para que todos en la sala cerraran sus ojos e imaginaran lo más fuerte, pasados unos segundos abrieron sus ojos solo para encontrarse con que no tenían nada salvo María Hill y Shuri quienes solo pudieron sonreír al ver sus sacred gear; Issei se encamino hacia las dos quienes eran observadas por todos en la sala, una risa estridente se hizo presente en toda la sala.- _JAJAJAJAJA, ¡Esto es increíble, increíble! JAJAJAJA._ _¿Quién lo diría, quien pensaría que una de las más poderosas Sacred Gear Espíritu Sellado estaría en mi presencia?_\- decía la voz mientras se ganaba la curiosidad de cada uno de los presentes.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- pregunto el castaño mientras el dragón dentro del guantelete solo suspiraba al reconocer la ignorancia de su portador.- _Pocos saben acerca de esta sacred gear, incluso los ángeles desconocen el alcance de esta. En la cultura griega existía la Quimera, una bestia con diferentes partes de animales en ella, pero antes de esta había otro ser que le daría pelea a Fenrir con los ojos cerrados, solo el esfuerzo y el sacrificio de algunos semidioses y dioses menores pudieron detener a semejante bestia. La calamidad es su obra y las plagas su saludo; __**Gwydion, the Lion of Calamity**_**.**\- dijo la voz mientras todos miraban con asombro el brazalete dorado que iba desde su muñeca hasta el dorso de la mano de la cual partían tres garras metálicas con las puntas rojizas.- _No te alarmes, niña, a pesar de recibir ese nombre los eones son sabiduría y fortaleza, de ahí parte que eres más inteligente que mi portador y ese filántropo que se pasea con su armadura._\- dijo la voz sacándole una risa jovial a Shuri y un ¡Eh! De los dos señalados.

-_En cuanto a la otra muchacha; es especial ya que es una sacred gear de variable uso, tanto de ataque y defensa así como de barrera; su espíritu es un dragón que se creía extinto, un dragón que solo se ha visto una vez en toda la historia.- _decía la voz mientras María miraba su sacred gear con algo de asombro ya que en ella se encontraba un dragón.-_ Fue capaz de pelear contra Yamata no Orochi y Grendel en sus dominios, derroto al Vanishing Dragón antes de que este ascendiera a dragón celestial, podría congelar el mundo entero con solo un rugido; es una dragón noble y guerrera, __**Trishula, dragona de la barrera y el frio absoluto**_**.**\- dijo la voz mientras María Hill miraba asombrada su sacred gear, una lanza con el mango negro y en el extremo superior una hoja que se dividía en 3 formando una garra que exhalaba un vapor blanquecino.

-¡De donde viene esa voz!- harto de estar buscando en todo el lugar, Visión, quien no prestaba atención a lo que la voz decía, decidió romper ese ambiente de maravillas y descubrimientos.- _**Androide portador de la gema, la voz proviene de ahí.- **_Ophis tomo la cabeza del androide y acerco al androide al guantelete quien solo lo miro detenidamente el sacred gear del castaño solo para que este se alejara intempestivamente al notar como las gemas doradas comenzaban a brillar.- ¿Qué…que es eso?- pregunto Visión mientras los demás retrocedían lentamente.-_ Cucarachas insignificantes, deberían de estar de rodillas ante mi presencia o temblar de miedo antes de desaparecer. Soy la destrucción misma y el Apocalipsis mi obra; soy Trihexa, el dios dragón del Apocalipsis y la destrucción.- _dijo con una voz de ultratumba que consiguió que a mas de uno les temblara las piernas y a casi todos les pusiera la piel de gallina.

-Que no les asuste, desde hace 20 años no sale de la sacred gear; es como Stark, aunque el solo lleva unos 5 años sobrio.- dijo el castaño solo para que las gemas brillaran con más intensidad.- _¡Me comparas con un humano, Issei!¡La traición, la decepción hermano!-_ si se escuchaba con atención se oiría los gimoteos falsos del dragón.- ¡Eso no explica el que tenga más de dos mujeres!- exclamo Shuri atrayendo la atención de todos en la sala a los que habitaban la residencia Hyodo, tanto Kuroka, Brunnhilda y Ophis como Issei se sonrojaron al ser el centro de atención.- _**Los dragones son seres hechos de energía caótica, desde la creación de la "idea" del dragón hasta que el huevo eclosiona, el dragón absorbe la misma energía del universo haciendo que este defina los atributos que tendrá a lo largo de su vida.**_\- decía Ophis mientras abrazaba a Issei quien le correspondió el abrazo.-_** Al ser seres hechos de energía estos dragones hacen que sus feromonas actúen alocadamente al momento de llegar a la madurez, al llegar a la madurez a mayor cantidad de poder, mayor número de "hembras" de cualquier especie.**_\- dijo haciendo que Tony se acerque al castaño con la mirada gacha al llegar a el solo lo tomo por el hombro y con lágrimas en los ojos lo miro.- No sabes cómo te envidio, muchacho, no sabes cómo te envidio.- decía mientras todos miraban al dúo solo para que Rhodes se llevara a su amigo quien lloraba varonilmente en el hombro de su amigo y compañero de armas.

-_**El al ser un dragón-humanoide y tener a un dios dragón dentro suyo, sus feromonas actúan de manera que hasta la mujer más pura tenga deseos sexuales con él. Pero solo aquellas que puedan sentir esas feromonas y sin ser marcadas por otro dragón, pueden corresponderle.- **_dijo Ophis dejando en claro cuál era la relación del harem con el castaño haciendo que todo el grupo entendiera todo eso en pocas palabras; solo por ser un dragón o por contener un dragón estos pueden tener un harem. Hill estaba perdida viendo detenidamente su lanza cuando una voz la interrumpe.- Hill, ¿crees poder manejar esos poderes?- pregunto Nick viendo como la lanza comenzaba a brillar solo para que esta desaparezca y Hill caiga al suelo cansada.- Es por ser la primera vez que la convocas, vas a sentirte exhausta y un poco somnolienta, medita y busca a Trishula en tu interior así podrás comunicarte con el.- dijo Issei mientras la ayudaba a sentarse en un sillón para que descansara.- Conozco a alguien que puede ayudarla a entrenar con la sacred gear, la contactare y te avisare.- dijo el castaño mirando a Fury quien asintió a sus palabras.

-Escúchenme, todos. En especial tú, T'challa.- dijo el castaño ganándose la atención de los demás.- Si lo que Trihexa ha dicho, ambas deben de tener cuidado, ahora más que nada presten atención a sus alrededores. Los demonios y los ángeles caídos van a querer tener en su poder ambas sacred gear.- dijo el castaño haciendo que inmediatamente las dos asintieran no queriendo ser armas para un demonio arrogante. Antes de que alguno se marchara Fury se distrajo por unos segundos y con una señal hizo que todos los héroes lo miraran.- J.A.R.V.I.S. ¿podrás mostrar imágenes satelitales de Kuoh, Japón?- pregunto el afroamericano haciendo que Issei así como las chicas que estaban con él se miraran algo…preocupados.- Muéstranoslas, J.A.R.V.I.S.- dijo el castaño solo para que apretara fuertemente el vaso haciendo que este se astillara.

-¿Qué demonios es esa cosa?- pregunto Tony mirando como un ente sobrenatural estaba apaleando a un grupo de mujeres.- Quédense las tres y cuiden de Thomas, estaré en contacto.- dijo el castaño antes de que pudiera abrir un portal hacia ese lugar Natasha lo interrumpió.- No iras solo, déjanos ayudarte.- él se giró solo para ver como los héroes estaban de pie mirando al castaño.- Issei, bienvenido a los Vengadores.- dijo Nick lanzándole una tarjeta, en ella estaba su foto con el símbolo de los Vengadores.- ¿Cuál es el plan, compañero?- pregunto Rhodes al castaño que solo los miro seriamente.


	10. De Regreso a Casa

_**De Regreso a Casa.**_

La tensión en el ambiente se podía cortar con un cuchillo sin filo, el castaño miraba la credencial que lo acreditaba como uno de los Vengadores para después mirar al grupo en general, solo para tendérsela a Fury quien extrañadamente lo miro.- No puedo aceptarlo.- dijo el castaño mientras se la alcanzaba a Fury quien solo miro como el castaño salía de la sala después de que el portal que había convocado se desvaneciera.

-¿Qué…- no podía pensar en cómo uno de sus agentes rechazo este honor de ser un vengador, no podía darle una solución a esto ni en uno de sus más alocados sueños él se hubiera negado a ser uno de ellos; todos estaban mirándose extrañados al ver ese suceso, era un honor que formaras partes de los Vengadores, los héroes más poderosos del Planeta, contando con un dios entre ellos pero al ver como alguien que podría barrer el suelo con ellos antes del desayuno negaba ese honor.

No salieron de sus pensamientos hasta que lo vieron salir con un traje generalista de S.H.I.E.L.D. (traje ordinario de espía) y sobre esta una gabardina totalmente azul con los logos sobre ambos hombros.- JARVIS, alista el 5-K.- dijo el castaño mientras los demás miraban su vestimenta.- ¿Sabes que con eso podrías destacar sobre los demás?- dijo acusatoriamente el afroamericano destacando la vestimenta, especialmente la gabardina que resaltaba sobre el negro.-Detalle que no importara después.- dijo el castaño utilizando una de los gadgets del traje que lo volvió invisible en su totalidad solo para aparecer detrás de Hill quien no lo noto hasta que el castaño la abrazo por atrás.

-Debes estar atenta a tu entorno, Hill.- dijo el castaño solo para bajar su vista encontrándose con un cuchillo a punto de tocarlo justo en su entrepierna.- Igual que tú, Hyodo.- se burló Fury al ver la comprometedora situación entre sus dos mejores agentes de campo.- Esta listo para partir, Issei.- dijo la inteligencia artificial haciendo que los dos se separaran y de la cochera de la casa vecina saliera un auto futurista (Chevrolet-FNR Concept) asombrando a los peatones que miraban todo detalle del coche. Los residentes de la casa junto con sus invitados salieron solo para que se quedaran asombrados al ver ese vehículo.- ¡¿Pero qué diablos es eso?!- pregunto Tony al ver ese pedazo de automóvil.

-Avísale a quien esté a cargo que llego en 20 minutos.- dijo el castaño saliendo de la casa solo para que Fury se ponga delante de él mirándolo seriamente.- Lleva refuerzos, sabes que esa _**cosa**_ es mucho para ti.- aconsejo el que antes era la cara publica de S.H.I.E.L.D. siendo ahora el director "no oficial" de una agencia no gubernamental bajo las ordenes de las Naciones Unidas, el castaño lo pensó seriamente solo para voltearse a ver al grupo que estaba detrás suyo.- Kuroka y Ophis, quédense por sí "alguno de ellos" se aparece; Brunnhilda, T'challa, Rhodes, Romanoff irán contra los demonios y harán de soporte contra esa cosa; Stark, Visión me apoyaran desde el aire, cuando no este atacando o se distraiga conmigo analícenlo y busquen como derrotarlo.- dijo el castaño haciendo que cada uno de ellos asintiera solo para que el devuelva la mirada a Shuri y Hill que se miraron entre ellas.- Ustedes todavía no irán a una "misión" recién despertaron sus sacred gear, sería un suicidio si las llevo ahora.- finalizo el castaño mientras Stark pedía a F.R.I.D.A.Y. que trajera un Quinjet a su ubicación.

Habían pasado solo unos cuantos segundos cuando el Quinjet de los vengadores aterrizo en la calle atrayendo la mirada de los curiosos.- Iré con ellos, Tony.- dijo Rhodes al ver como Brunnhilda e Issei se subían en ese coche futurista.- ¿Y cómo llegamos a Japón en esta cosa?- pregunto el coronel mientras miraba al castaño que solo sonrió mirando el retrovisor.- Volando.- dijo el castaño accionando una pequeña palanca que reemplazo las llantas con unos propulsores que elevaron el coche y reemplazando el manubrio del automóvil por una palanca de avión y añadiendo algunos que otros elementos como un sensor de altitud, un barómetro y un giroscopio.-A que te diviertes con nosotros, Rhodes.-dijo el castaño guiñándole el ojo al coronel quien solo apretó con más fuerza su cinturón de seguridad.

El automóvil futurístico despego e incluso rebaso al Quinjet.- En 3 minutos superamos el mach 2, les recomiendo ponerse cómodos señores.- dijo el castaño mientras el coronel miraba por su ventana viendo que ya habían dejado el territorio estadounidense y se enrumbaban hacia Japón.- ¿Por qué rechazaste formar parte de los vengadores?- pregunto el coronel al castaño quien encendió el piloto automático solo para girar su asiento haciendo que Brunnhilda maldijera que el coronel los acompañara ya que se imaginaba que "cosas" hacer con el castaño a esas alturas sin que a nadie les moleste.- Cuando Fury me contacto por primera vez, no sabía si confiar en él o no, la vida que tuve antes y después de entrar al mundo sobrenatural me cambio de una manera que pocos conocen, mis secretos tienen sus secretos.- dijo el castaño haciendo que el coronel lo mirara suspicaz.- Pero eso no responde mi pregunta.- el castaño lo miro solo para voltear hacia el frente.

-Todo miembro de un equipo confía en el otro ya que este le protege la espalda, en cambio, mis experiencias en equipos no ha sido la ideal para mi así que por el momento no se si confiar en ustedes o no.- dijo el castaño llamando la atención del coronel.- Te demostraremos lo contrario y así podrás saber que puedes confiar en nosotros.- dijo el coronel haciendo que el castaño le diera una media sonrisa.- Cuento con eso, Rhodes.- dijo el castaño mirando al frente sabiendo que en los vengadores y en el grupo del capi podría confiar, solo esperaba que esta confianza no se echara a perder un día.

-En quince minutos estarán sobrevolando Kuoh; Stark y Hyodo, les recomiendo entrar en modo sigilo, todavía no nos podemos comunicar con el representante de Japón.- comunico la directora de los acuerdos, la exconcejal Hawley quien había contactado a Fury al ver lo que sucedía en Kuoh.- Se ha catalogado como una amenaza a nivel Alfa, es una amenaza a nivel Alfa.- dijo Fury llamando la atención de todos en especial de Issei quien piso el acelerador a fondo haciendo que el auto volador viajara con mayor velocidad rozando el mach 4.- Sería más fácil si Banner o Thor estuvieran con nosotros.- dijo Issei llamando la atención de todos los héroes que iban a la excursión.- ¿Qué es una amenaza Alfa?- pregunto Stark al agente de S.H.I.E.L.D. quien solo respondió.- Son amenazas que podrían llegar a significar muchos problemas, es como volver a enfrentar a un Ultron con su poder triplicado.- dijo el castaño haciendo que los vengadores solo pudieran suplicar que no fuera tan difícil de tratar.

-Entren en modo sigilo, ya están a punto de cruzar el territorio japonés.- llamo la atención Fury al grupo de héroes haciendo que las dos aeronaves pusieran sus respectivos sistemas de camuflaje desapareciendo de la vista de los radares así como de la vista normal.- Recuerden el plan, Stark y Visión, ataquen con todo lo que tengan, no se contengan.- dijo el castaño esperando a que sus todavía "no colegas" lo entendieran.- Están entrando a Japón, señores.- dijo Fury cortando cualquier comunicación con el hasta que pudiera entrar en contacto con el representante nipón en el subcomité de las UN para que diera el visto bueno a una incursión de los héroes en su país.

Después de unos 20 minutos de vuelo alcanzando a bordear los 5 mach, las dos aeronaves que partieron de Estados Unidos habían llegado a Japón, unos pocos segundos después podían ver a la lejanía los estragos que la pelea estaba dejando a su paso.- Rhodes, toma el volante.- dijo el castaño mientras cambiaba de asiento con el coronel quien se apresuró a hacerlo, el castaño apego sus manos a su cuerpo y con una palanca salió disparado de la nave, los dos ocupantes lo vieron y antes de que Brunnhilda se lanzara escucharon al castaño como si siguiera en la aeronave.- /_Rhodes, ¿ves el botón de color azul en la consola? Apriétalo, te dará acceso al sistema de armas; apenas estés lo suficientemente cerca del suelo que Brunnhilda cargué contra los demonios que estén más cerca del perímetro/.-_ dio algunas indicaciones a los dos que procedieron a realizar lo que escucharon mientras de la otra aeronave ya descendían Ironman y Visión.

Issei al sentir al aire rodeándolo como si fuera una segunda piel solo se sintió calmo y en paz, hasta que una voz lo saco de sus pensamientos.- _¿Tienes un plan en mente, Issei?_\- pregunto el dragón de su sacred gear, el castaño en si no tenía un plan para atacar pero sabía que esa criatura sería un dolor de cabeza.- Si, tengo uno y es…atacar. _**¡Scourge of Destruction Balance Breaker!**_\- grito el castaño mientras su guantelete negro aparecía para que un resplandor negro con detalles dorados lo rodeara, los que miraban la pelea y los agentes de S.H.I.E.L.D. que aseguraban un perímetro desviaron la mirada al sentir como una fuerte corriente de aire aparecía de la nada, al dirigir su mirada hacia el origen de esa sensación observaron como un resplandor oscuro y con detalles dorados desaparecía dejando a la vista una armadura negra con alas dragonificadas extendidas y con un brazo estirado y el otro apegado a su cuerpo.

**Hace 20 min. en Kuoh:**

-¡Ice Princess, la ayuda llega en 20 minutos!- grito Dungan mientras los agentes bajo su cargo seguían evacuando a las personas. Desde que acabo la guerra contra Qilppoth las cosas cambiaron para Lavinia Reni, a pesar de ser una de las magas más fuertes y tener una longinus con ella no pudo evitar asombrarse cuando descubrió un hechizo, un hechizo que hasta Rizevim hubiera querido tenerlo, un hechizo que podía ralentizar el paso de los años, con ese descubrimiento pudo al fin superar a magos tan versados como Baltazar, el aprendiz de Merlín o a la misma Morgana quien, a pesar de ser una poderosa hechicera, no consiguió lo que ella logro.

Viajo por todo el mundo descubriendo rituales o magias antiguas, tan antiguas que podrían datar de años anteriores a la alquimia, cuando volvió de su viaje ya habían pasado 4 años desde el fin de la guerra, en esos años varios sucesos sacudieron el mundo sobrenatural pero ella no se había enterado de ninguno. Iba a vivir con su querido dragón blanco, su querido Va-kun, aquel que fue un flechazo en años anteriores a la guerra, se mudarían a la capital del Inframundo, Lilith; en ese lugar ella junto a sus compañeras de harem iban a tener su familia, sus hijos, tanta era su imaginación que cuando llego a la casa que compartía con sus hermanas de harem y su dragón que no presto atención a los pequeños detalles que se perdía, estaba a punto de saltar a los brazos de su dragón que no pudo evitar escuchar algo que la congelo en su sitio.

Esa revelación fue tal que destruyo su amor para el dragón blanco, estaba a punto de marcharse cuando lo vio, vio una escena que jamás se habría imaginado ni en sus retorcidos sueños, hay estaba su amante junto….con las que ella consideraba las esposas del castaño, del dragón que la apoyo cuando más se necesitaba, el dragón que alguna vez fue el enemigo de su amante, distinguió cuatro cabelleras rubias, dos cabelleras blancas y una cabellera pelinegra, no podía creer lo que veía y antes de que ella fuera notada desapareció de ese lugar. Cuando fue a visitar a su amiga Rías para decirle lo que había visto solo pudo mirar una sombra de lo que era antes, una sombra que con el tiempo no desaparecía solo podía atenuarse, ese día aborreció a las facciones, a todas ellas salvo la humana, aquella que nunca le dio la espalda, aquella que solo le brindo lo mejor para ella y sus amigas. Desde ese día desapareció del mapa de las facciones.

Ahora, 25 años después ella se encontraba con sus amigas y el que ella si podía decir que era su amigo, un amigo que la apoyaba en momentos difíciles como en el que ahora se encontraba, salió de sus recuerdos al escuchar lo que el agente a cargo de ese territorio grito.- ¡Tenemos 20 minutos para soportar lo que nos llueva!- grito a sus compañeros "héroes", los 5 la miraron esperando sus órdenes.- ¡Kenuichio, Iron Fist, Akeno; encárguense de los demonios, que no sobrepasen el perímetro!- los 3 nombrados salieron apenas escucharon sus órdenes, miro a los otros dos, a sus amigos.- Yo y Cao-kun iremos contra él, Rías sirve de soporte para ambos grupos. Tenemos que soportar 20 minutos.- dijo ella antes de que los 3 asintieran, ella y Cao-cao corrieron contra la criatura mientras que Rías bombardeaba al demonio con su poder de la destrucción.

**20° minuto:**

Silver Samurái junto con Iron Fist cargaron contra los demonios más cercanos a ellos mientras Akeno, con su traje de sacerdotisa convoco un gran circulo dorado en el cielo y de este salió un gran trueno que impacto en 6 demonios acabando con estos, con dos círculos dorados en sus manos cargo contra los demonios electrocutándolos al instante de dar el golpe; mientras esto sucedía Rías convoco un gran círculo rojo del cual salió una masa de energía que fue a parar contra la criatura quien la recibió de lleno, después fue paralizado por un bloque de hielo que cubrió sus piernas y brazos solo para que la lanza de Cao-cao lo atravesara.

**19° minuto:**

Akeno cargo contra los demonios mientras Silver samurái con su espada rodeada de taquiones corta y divide a los demonios junto con Iron Fist que golpea a los demonios dejándolos aturdidos lo suficiente como para que Silver y Akeno se encarguen de rematarlos. Lavinia lanzo un hechizo de fuego hacia la criatura mientras Cao-cao recuperaba su lanza, antes de que el humo se disipe Rías lanza una nueva esfera de destrucción que impacta de lleno contra la criatura.

**18° minuto:**

Los demonios que seguían saliendo del circulo de convocación solo gritaron agonizantes cuando un gran trueno impacto contra estos deteniendo por unos pocos segundos a los demonios para que sus aliados pudieran descansar; la criatura sale ilesa de la humareda y con un látigo salido de su cuerpo embiste a Cao-cao mandándolo hacia un edificio cercano, con el mismo látigo desvía una esfera de destrucción que se dirigía hacia el solo para que esta corrigiera su curso y lo impactara por la espalda.

**17° y 16° minuto:**

Los demonios salieron más envigorizados del circulo de convocación, cinco de ellos corrieron contra los 3 héroes solo para que Kenuichio lanzara sus shuriken's revestidos con su energía de taquiones haciéndolos desaparecer, con un trueno 10 de esos demonios desaparecieron; Iron Fist estaba cansado pero la adrenalina y el saber que esos demonios podrían causar no dejaba de pelear; Rías esquiva un látigo de esa masa oscura solo para que otro rodeara su cintura y la mandara volando contra el mismo edificio del cual salía Cao-cao quien la recibió mandando a los dos hacia el piso.-¡Ri…..!¡GUUUAGHH!- un látigo le dio en la espalda a Lavinia sacándole el aire y azotándola contra el suelo, la criatura se acercaba hacia ella para rematarla.

**15° - 10° minuto:**

Los demonios rodearon a Iron Fist quien con lo último de sus fuerzas salto y con todo el chi que tenía contenido, dio un golpe al suelo produciendo una sacudida que saco del equilibrio a los demonios que lo rodeaban solo para que unos sean atravesados por la espada de Silver Samurái y los demás sean calcinados por un trueno dejando a Iron Fist siendo rodeado protectoramente por Silver Samurái y Akeno quienes con un grito re vigorizante defendían sus posiciones. Rías viendo como su amiga estaba por morir a manos de esa criatura lanzo con todas sus fuerzas una esfera de destrucción que alejo un par de metros a la criatura salvando a Lavinia.- _**¡True Longinus Balance Breaker!**_\- grito el pelinegro siendo su lanza rodeada por una brillante luz que desapareció a la vez que aparecían 7 orbes rodeando al pelinegro.

-_¡Chatsuka Ratana!_\- exclamo haciendo que un orbe fuera dirigido a toda velocidad contra la criatura perforándola solo para que esta lanzara una onda de energía oscura contra Rías que estaba socorriendo a su amiga.- _¡Mala Ratana!_\- un vórtice absorbió el ataque mientras otro vórtice aparecía detrás de la criatura que se voltio rápidamente solo para que recibiera su propio ataque, impacto contra el suelo solo para que se levantara una vez más.- ¡RRROOOWWWRRR!- rugió la criatura que se lanzó contra las dos chicas solo para que una esfera de destrucción lo impactara por un lado.

-¡Papa!- grito la pelirroja al ver a su padre quien solo convoco unos círculos rojos con toques negros que mandaron una ráfaga de esferas de destrucción contra la criatura manteniéndola en el suelo.

**10° - 5° minuto:**

Los demonios habían rodeado a los 3 héroes que se defendían, Akeno sentía como sus reservas de magia se estaban agotando, Kenuichio sentía como sus músculos se agarrotaban mientras que Iron Fist respiraba agitado y con medio traje destruido, los demonios los superaban 3 todavía seguían saliendo; Lavinia se levantaba apenas solo para que vea a un hombre pelirrojo entrado en edad madura golpeando a la criatura con una lluvia de esferas de la destrucción mientras que Cao-cao se concentraba y reunía todo su poder en un orbe, un látigo salió de la humareda que termino lanzando al pelirrojo al suelo solo para mostrar que la criatura estaba con leves heridas que sanaban en cuestión de segundos.- ¡Aléjense ahora!- grito el pelinegro mientras un orbe del doble de tamaño que los demás aparecía en medio de sus manos que formaban un perfecto rombo.- _¡Balinayaka Ratana!_\- el orbe salió impulsado mientras Cao-cao caía en una rodilla contra el suelo respirando agitadamente, la criatura miraba como el orbe se dirigía hacia el solo para que este se alargara y con un estallido una enorme onda saliera en contra suya, la criatura desapareció en una cúpula de destrucción.

**5° - 0° minuto:**

Akeno con lo que quedaba de sus reservas de magia convoco un gran circulo dorado sobre los tres siendo defendida por los dos héroes.- _¡Shinseina kōsen no ame! / (Lluvia de rayos sagrados)_\- del circulo cayeron rayos de color blanco que rodeaban a los 3 héroes mientras los demonios los recibían, cuando la lluvia de rayos termino se veía como los demonios habían sido ultimados mientras Akeno caía al suelo inconsciente, los dos héroes estaban por recogerla y llevársela cuando más demonios aparecieron cortando cualquier idea que tuvieran para preservar a su aliada.- Raise de aimashou. Watashi no tomodachi jigoku de o ai shimashou! (Nos veremos en la otra vida; amigo mío. ¡Nos veremos en el Infierno!)- dijo Kenuichio antes de cargar contra los demonios siendo seguido por Iron Fist quien con un grito helo los corazones de los espectadores en todo el mundo ya que las cadenas de noticias así como las redes sociales lo transmitían en vivo.- This is the path I have decided, that of sacrifice. Go for the victory! (Este es el camino que he decidido, el del sacrificio. ¡A por la victoria!)- los dos cargaron contra los demonios mientras los espectadores cerraban los ojos no queriendo ver la muerte de dos héroes que si bien no eran tan grandes y celebres como los vengadores, cumplieron con lo que tenían que hacer.

_**Sanctum Sanctorum:**_

-¡Strange, abre un portal ahora! ¡AHORA!- gritaba el Capitán América quien veía imponente la escena donde Wanda, con lágrimas en los ojos, observaba el sacrificio de esos dos héroes mientras la conductora de las noticias no podía contener las lágrimas.- I'm... I'm without ... the sacrifice of these two heroes ... sorry ... no ... I can't ... I can't. (Estoy...estoy sin...el sacrificio de estos dos héroes...perdón...no...No puedo...no puedo.)- las palabras murieron ante las lágrimas de la presentadora que veía imponente el sacrificio de los dos héroes, el mundo estaba en silencio hasta que…

**Kuoh:**

Los dos se lanzaron contra los demonios y con todas las fuerzas que les quedaban embistieron contra los demonios; las personas estaban con lágrimas en los ojos mientras los niños que veían esto estaban llorando pidiendo a Dios un milagro.- The death of these heroes... wait... wait. They ... they are here! The avengers are here! (La muerte de estos héroes...esperen...esperen. ¡Ellos...ellos están aquí! ¡Los vengadores están aquí!)- un reportero estaba con los ojos bañados en lágrimas mientras todos a su alrededor rezaban por un milagro cuando el reportero miro al cielo vio como del Quinjet de los vengadores salía Ironman para disparar con todo lo que tenía hacia los demonios mientras de un circulo dorado salía el Capitán América con su escudo cargando contra un demonio que estaba por matar a Iron Fist.

Los niños así como los adultos gritaron y se abrazaban unos a otros mientras animaban a sus héroes.- The avengers heard our call, they... they... they won. (Los vengadores escucharon nuestro llamado, ellos...ellos...ellos ganaran.) – decía la presentadora mientras sonreía con las lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos sabiendo que ahora la batalla estaba ganada. Ironman junto con Visión y Falcón sobrevolaban mientras disparaban todo lo que tenían contra los demonios, quienes al ver cómo eran diezmados comenzaban a retroceder.

En el epicentro, se veía como una armadura negra con alas caía contra la criatura.- _**Wanda, Ant-man apoyen a los héroe, Hawkeye y Barnes, no escatimen sus proyectiles.**_\- decía el de la armadura negra quien volvió a golpear contra la criatura.- _**Ven Blackheart, no te tengo miedo.**_\- grito el de la armadura corriendo contra la criatura golpeándola, los planes anteriores fueron desechados, al ver como dos de ellas estaban heridas lo invadía la furia, una furia ciega que solo se vio alimentada al ver como Cao-cao estaba en el suelo desvanecido al utilizar toda su energía en su último ataque.- _**Levántate que esto recién comienza para mi.**_\- dijo Issei mientras impactaba una patada en el costado de Blackheart haciendo que este gruñera por el dolor.

Unas bandas carmesíes envolvieron a Blackheart elevándolo del suelo solo para impactarlo contra el con toda su fuerza; mientras eso pasaba Issei se acercaba a Rías quien solo lo veía acercarse, la levanto del suelo con delicadeza mientras la llevaba donde su padre.- _Mi bella princesa carmesí mantente a salvo._\- dijo con un susurro que solo ella escucho y que hizo que su corazón volviera a latir y sus ojos recuperaran algo de luz.- ¿Is…Issei?- pregunto esperanzada solo para que la careta de la armadura se levantara un poco mostrando una sonrisa que nunca iba a olvidar.

-¡Cuidado!- un grito de ella hizo que volteara y solo mirara como un látigo se dirigía contra él, cubrió el cuerpo de Rías con el suyo mientras el látigo le daba de lleno moviéndolo unos cuantos centímetros.- Vete, ahora, ve mi princesa.- dijo el castaño mientras la soltaba y con un solo paso dado llego frente a Blackheart y le dio un golpe que lo elevo del suelo y otro que lo mando volando contra los escombros de la casa.- _Reconozco esa energía, es oscuridad, podemos absorberla para darle con algo que lo dañara de verdad, hazlo ahora. ¡Ahora!_\- decía Trihexa en la mente del castaño mientras este tomaba la cabeza de Blackheart y le daba un rodillazo para después tomar brazo y pie derechos y girar con el solo para lanzarlo contra el puño de un Ant-man Gigante que lo impacto contra el suelo. Un látigo se envolvió en el brazo de la armadura mandándolo a volar contra las personas, con un aleteo de sus alas evito impactar contra estos cayendo con una rodilla apoyada en el suelo.- Esto es más duro de lo que pensé.- dijo mientras veía como Akeno se levantaba a duras penas, un demonio que evito ser golpeado por el escudo del Capitán América se acercó sigilosamente contra ella solo para que este saliera volando del golpe que recibió por parte de la armadura.- **¿Estas bien, mi sacerdotisa del rayo?**\- le pregunto la armadura a una Akeno que no reconoció la voz.

-Sí, si estoy…- iba a continuar solo para que viera como esa armadura golpeaba a dos demonios mandándolos a volar contra el círculo del cual salían estos.- **Entonces vamos, **_**Watashi no utsukushī eikō no fōrin tenshi (mi bella ángel caído glorificada)**_\- ella reconoció ese halago, solo una persona, una persona en todo el mundo le decía así, su príncipe, su príncipe castaño estaba frente a ella, hizo lo más natural del mundo, lo abrazo como nunca, lo abrazo ignorando lo que sucedía a su alrededor, al sentir como los brazos de su amante desaparecido la rodeaban solo se apegó a él, abrió los ojos cuando sintió como era dejada en el suelo a lado de su amiga y hermana de harem.-** Cuídense, **_**Hakai no watashi no utsukushī ōjo (mis bellas princesas de la destrucción)**_\- dijo la armadura acariciando ambas cabelleras dejando a las dos con un sonrojo que iluminaria el mismo cielo.

Se apartó de ellas que querían abrazarlo solo para que este sea tomado por un tentáculo negro lanzándolo contra una cisterna de combustible explotando en el acto, cada uno de los presentes así como los espectadores en sus casas miraban como un héroe anónimo caia presa de esa abominación, Akeno y Rías se derrumbaron en el suelo con una mirada hacia el vacío, lo habían visto de nuevo solo para que la muerte los separara, estaban por gritar y cargar contra Blackheart sin importar si su muerte les llegara solo con estar al lado de su amado castaño. Zeoticus las detuvo mientras les sonreía.- ¿Creen que eso acabara con Hyodo?- preguntó retóricamente el pelirrojo solo para que esta pregunta sea respondida cuando la armadura salió de la bola de fuego.

-**Eso es todo, me decepcionas Blackheart, cuando pelees con todas tus fuerzas ahí será un buen desafío pero ahora…-** dejo en suspenso su amenaza al lanzarse contra la criatura y tomándolo por el cuello absorbiendo la energía oscura lo miro directamente a los ojos.- **Piérdete…¡Dark Destroyer Shot!**\- el castaño lo envió a volar y antes de que este cayera al suelo recibió dos pilares de energía oscura que salían de dos torretas que reemplazaron las alas del dragón; la criatura rugió del dolor que esos pilares le causaron un circulo de convocatoria apareció debajo de él solo para que este desapareciera, el castaño reconoció el símbolo del circulo.- J.A.R.V.I.S. reapertura el expediente "Rizevim" y el expediente "Qlippoth".- mando el mensaje el castaño haciendo que la inteligencia artificial reaperturara esos expedientes asustando a Kuroka sabiendo que la guerra todavía continuaba.

La armadura fue a apoyar a sus "no colegas" solo para encontrar que estaban descansando y charlando como si el enfrentamiento que tuvieron en el pasado fuera cosa del ayer.- **Supongo que todo ya está resuelto.**\- opino el castaño con la armadura todavía puesta, Ironman y el capitán América para demostrar que su amistad seguía, se dieron la mano para que esto finalizara en un abrazo grupal del cual no formaron parte ni Strange, Brunnhilda que abrazaba a la armadura ni el castaño mismo. Antes de que la prensa se comiera vivo a los vengadores, un camión blindado con el logotipo de S.H.I.E.L.D. se hizo presente del cual salió el secretario de defensa de estados unidos junto con el ministro de defensa del Japón quienes se pusieron frente a las cámaras y absolvieron cualquier duda así dejando que la prensa se enfocara en lo que querían dejando que los héroes siguieran relajándose.


	11. Interludio a una Tormenta

_**Interludio a una Tormenta.**_

-Han hecho un buen trabajo, ahora vayan a atenderse esas heridas.- dijo el Capitán América mirando a 4 de los 6 "héroes de Kuoh", siendo Iron Fist junto a Silver Samurái quienes peor la llevaban, mientras los Avenger's se reunían nuevamente con Issei las cosas estaban un tanto complicadas….de respirar ya que este estaba siendo ahogado por un abrazo colectivo entre Brunnhilda, Rías y Akeno solo para que al final se uniera Lavinia quien era la que peor lo llevaba.

-Esa es una buena forma de morir, mi amigo.- dijo un celoso Tony Stark quien miraba como el agente de nivel 10 estaba poniéndose azul mientras su cabeza estaba entre los pechos de las chicas.-Agente, van a matar a su amigo.- dijo un recién llegado Jeffrey Mace, el nuevo "director" de S.H.I.E.L.D., quien en realidad era el "director político" siendo el "director en jefe" Nick Fury quien en esos momentos estaba dando su reporte al subcomité de las UN así como al presidente Matthew Ellis y al emperador del Japón Naruhito.- Director Mace….etto.- Lavinia no sabía cómo explicar lo que estaba pasando pero se alegraba de que el castaño haya venido a salvarla o a salvarlos, el director solo le dio un apretón de manos reconociendo su labor para después pararse frente al castaño.- Buen trabajo, Agente Shadow.- dijo sorprendiendo a Lavinia como a Clint Barton y Natasha Romanoff.- En si fue un trabajo en equipo, director, las felicitaciones deberían ir para los 6.- dijo el haciendo que tanto Lavinia como Rías y Akeno se sonrojaran.

-Ministro Nakatani, ¿Quién estuvo detrás del ataque y cómo responderá el emperador?- pregunto una reportera al ministro de defensa quien estaba junto al secretario de estado de Estados Unidos, Thaddeus Ross.- Hasta ahora, ningún movimiento terrorista o algún individuo alterado se ha hecho responsable del "Día Aciago en Kuoh", el emperador así como mi persona y el ministerio que represento investigaran hasta las últimas consecuencias acerca de este ataque.- respondió el ministro e inmediatamente se levantaron un centenar de manos para que pasara a la siguiente pregunta.- Secretario Ross, ¿Algunos Vengadores se quedaran en Japón para que las amenazas como estas sean solucionadas en corto tiempo?- pregunto un reportero japonés preocupado de que otros incidentes como este sucediera en corto plazo.

-Se está conversando y proponiendo crear un grupo especial de S.H.I.E.L.D. que responda ante estas amenazas de forma inmediata, claro que algunos vengadores formaran parte de este grupo.- comunico el secretario lo que se estaba proponiendo desde el subcomité de las UN a cargo de los Acuerdos de Sokovia.- ¿Esa armadura negra, era pilotada a distancia o es tripulada?- pregunto un niño haciendo que todos se enfocaran en la armadura e inmediatamente en los dos hombres que no sabían cómo responder, para suerte de ellos Jeffrey Mace se acercó.- Es uno de los agentes de S.H.I.E.L.D. que formara parte del grupo especial, es el agente Shadow.- dijo el director de S.H.I.E.L.D. quien solo hizo que más preguntas llovieran sobre él.

_**Inframundo:**_

**-¡¿Qué has dicho?!-** pregunto exaltado el demonio que estaba sobre el trono mirando a Rizevim quien estaba postrado ante el comunicándole el fracaso en su misión conjunta con Blackheart quien estaba parado a lado de su padre.- **Como osas decir que un grupo de humanos venció a mi hijo, para rematar me dices que una ex heredera y una hibrida estuvieron presentes. ¡Agghhh! Son un par de inútiles.- **dijo el demonio antes de atacar a su hijo con un golpe en el estómago sacándole el aire para rematarlo con una patada en su costado mandándolo a estrellarse contra un pilar de piedra.

**-Piensa un buen plan o de lo contrario te hare desaparecer a como dé lugar, maldito imbécil.-** dijo el demonio a un asustado Rizevim sabiendo que si su jefe le decía que lo haría este cumpliría con lo dicho.

_**Lilith, Inframundo:**_

En Lilith, capital del Inframundo, se llevaba una reunión entre la alianza de facciones. En ella se encontraban los líderes de sus facciones respectivas, Sirzechs Lucifer, Serafall Leviatán, Sairaorg Asmodeus, y Ajuka Beelzebu representando a la facción demoniaca; Michael junto a Gabriel, representando a la facción de los ángeles; Shemhazai y Penemue junto a Azazel, representando a los ángeles caídos, siendo estas las tres facciones bíblicas, con la única diferencia en que las féminas lucían un vientre abultado demostrando que estaban en cinta.

Yasaka y su hija Kunou, representando a la facción Youkai; Zeus y Ares, representando a la facción greco-romana; representando a su padre Odín, estaba Baldur como único representante de los nórdicos siendo la última integrante en unirse a la reunión una fémina de atributos sugerentes que hacían que más de uno de los presentes babeara por ella, vistiendo un ropaje que le daba más notoriedad destacando sus atributos, representando a la última facción que se unió hará más de 25 años, ella era Olga Discordia, una de las dos líderes de la facción elfica, siendo una de las dos en no estar como las demás, la otra era nada más ni nada menos que…Yasaka.

-Es mera cordialidad mi presencia, ya que me hostigaban a aceptar. Hablen ahora antes de que me arrepienta.- dijo ella totalmente molesta ya que odiaba estar en este lugar y aún más que los varones presentes la miraran de ese modo, no era como la mirada de su amante…su primer y único amante; un peliblanco se acercó a la fémina tratando de atraerla ya que ella era una de las mujeres más atractivas y hermosas que había visto a lo largo de su vida entera.- Da un paso más, dragón, y te mostrare la fuerza de la elite elfica, bastardo.- su camino se vio interrumpido por una espada amenazando su vida, el peliblanco miro a la portadora de esa espada siendo una mujer con el cabello castaño y con una figura envidiable.- ¿Por qué no vienes conmigo, mi querida guarda?- dijo el peliblanco quien iba a poner su brazo entre esos dos pechos que ninguna mujer debía de envidiar solo para que la espada se apegara contra su cuello haciendo que este sangre ligeramente.- Prefiero morir a estar contigo, dragón blanco.- dijo ella mientras el peliblanco la miraba furiosamente.- Basta Vali, hablo en serio. Siéntate.- dijo Sirzechs tratando de calmar al peliblanco quien no apartaba la mirada de la mujer.

-Serás mía, un día de estos serás mía.- dijo el mientras la castaña se ponía detrás de su líder.- Sueñas mucho Lucifer, yo ya le pertenezco a alguien.- dijo ella mientras miraba seriamente al peliblanco, este solo se volvió a su asiento furiosamente.- Discordia-san, vera, hemos convocado a esta reunión debido a una emergencia.- dijo solemnemente Serafall mientras miraba a la elfa oscura.- ¿Cuál es la emergencia, Sera-chan?- pregunto Michael quien estaba prestando atención a la reunión.- La Khaos Brigade ha resurgido, creemos que de alguna forma han conseguido tener bajo su control a los demonios callejeros.- dijo el maou Asmodeus quien le paso a cada uno un informe de lo que estaba aconteciendo, cada uno vio con temor como apariciones de demonios callejeros en ciudades importantes se reportaban debido a sus espías.- ¿Tenemos algún espía en la Khaos Brigade?- pregunto Olga desechando la carpeta que le entregaron haciendo que los demás la miren mal.

-Sí, tenemos un informante dentro de la Khaos Brigade, nos informó de su siguiente blanco.- dijo Vali levantándose de su asiento mientras todas las miradas salvo de las dos elfas se enfocaban en el.- Irán al Tártaro para reclutar a los reos.- dijo haciendo que tanto ángeles así como ángeles caídos, demonios y youkais se miraran entre ellos.- ¿Crees que vayan por el?- pregunto Sairaorg al peliblanco quien solo sonrió.- No lo creo, a estas alturas Issei debe de estar muerto.- dijo el peliblanco mirándolo pero las risotadas de Ares y Olga llamaron su atención.- ¿De qué se ríen?- pregunto el pelirrojo seriamente esperando a que lo que dijo el peliblanco sea verdad.- JAJAJAJAJAJA que…que buen…buen chis…chiste, JAJAJAJAJA.- lanzaba risotadas el dios de la Guerra quien se sostenía de la mesa para no caer por el dolor en las costillas al reírse de un buen chiste.

-No es un chiste, Ares-kun, él está muerto, él debe de estar muerto.- decía seriamente Gabriel evitando mostrar el dolor de sus propias palabras.- El…el me derroto…me derroto, JAJAJAJAJA.- se reía el dios bélico mientras su padre lo miraba algo curioso.-¿Pero ellos le extrajeron su dragón, su fuente de poder?- dijo Zeus mirando a Azazel quien lo confirmo con un asentimiento.- Me derroto…sin su dragón.- dijo el dios atrayendo la mirada de todos, absolutamente todos los reunidos estando anonadados con lo que oyeron.- ¿Co…cómo?- pregunto anonadadamente Shemhazai quien miro a su exlíder esperando su respuesta.- Limpiamente y sin trucos, yo fui con todo y el vino con todo lo que podía, sin utilizar su sacred gear me hizo derramar icor de una forma que hasta Asclepio junto a Apolo tardaron unos 20 minutos en curarme.- dijo el dios bélico apoyando sus pies sobre la mesa.

-Dijo que ese dragón era un limitante para él, así que después de la pelea con Trihexa hice que Heracles, Cratos, Fobos y Deimos le enseñaran a pelear, no sé qué le enseñaron pero el solo derroto a Porfirion cuando este quiso invadir el Olimpo.- dijo seriamente esperando saber que le enseñaron al castaño que atrajo su atención, se levantó de la mesa para estirarse mientras los demás seguían con la boca abierta.- Si tuviera que nombrar a un sucesor para mi trono en el Olimpo…lo elegiría a él sin pensar en otro.- dijo dándose la vuelta para salir del salón de reuniones, antes de que abandone el lugar se volteo para mirarlos.- Si lo reclutan…dense por muertos porque su sangre reclamara venganza. Creo que le diré a Afrodita que su amado castaño va a ser libre.- dijo seriamente mirándolos solo para que al final mirara dubitativamente el cielo raso pensando si sería una buena idea decirle a su examante acerca de la liberación de su querido amor.

-JEJEJEJE, creo que la alianza acabara cuando eso pase, pero por el momento…- dijo la elfa oscura levantándose de su silla caminando seductoramente hacia la salida solo para voltearse a ver a los demás.- Vayan encomendándose a todo lo sagrado que conozcan, porque yo gozare como nunca cuando él me posea…nuevamente.- dijo solo para que una marca de dragón negro apareciera en su pecho dejándolos ver que no era una broma.- Nos vemos pronto, _aliados._\- dijo ella haciendo que las mujeres presentes sintieran un dolor en su corazón.- Bueno, nos vamos, Claudia.- dijo ella antes de detenerse a mirar a su guardaespaldas.- Deja de ocultarla, además, _tu hijo_ se desespera si no llegamos a tiempo.- dijo ella socarronamente mirando a las mujeres que al escuchar solo apretaron los bordes de su falda queriendo no haber escuchado lo que dijo.- Como usted diga, Olga-sama. Espero ver muy pronto a Ise-kun, de saber que ya va a ser libre me excito.- dijo ella caminando haciendo que todos vean como de sus piernas caían gotas sabiendo lo que era, las dos elfas dejaron el salón en total silencio.

-Ddraig, ¿es verdad lo que dijo el dios Ares?- pregunto Valí seriamente esperando a que el dragón hablara, en el brazo izquierdo de Valí apareció el guantelete rojo, el que anteriormente llevaba el castaño, de su interior se escuchó una voz femenina.- _Si…si, un tiempo después de la guerra, entreno con los, los dioses Indra así como los otros cuatro, por alguna razón no pude hablar con el_.- dijo ella entre dudas que se planteaba ella misma haciendo que Vali desapareciera la sacred gear, los presentes estaban mirándose entre ellos.- Entonces, tendremos que….- estaba hablando el pelirrojo cuando Shiba Miya, una demonio de clase Ultímate con los ojos rojos y una figura definida entro en el salón corriendo.- Sirzechs, Sirzechs, tienes que ver esto.- dijo ella haciendo que los demás miraran la pantalla, dejándolos sin palabras y con un miedo que nadie, absolutamente nadie podía dejar.- Es…es Blackheart, no…no entiendo.- dijo Azazel repitiendo la misma escena una y otra vez, la escena donde el demonio era derrotado por esa armadura negra.

-¿Qué hacemos, Onii-sama?- pregunto la arcángel ocultando su dolor, el arcángel la miro sin saber que decir, así como todos en la habitación ya que si Blackheart e Issei se unían a la Khaos Brigade, las facciones caerían como un castillo de naipes.

_**Kuoh, Japón, Mundo Humano:**_

-Les agradecemos, de todo corazón, que hayan venido en nuestro día aciago, les…les debemos mucho.- dijo uno de los adultos abrazando a Iron Fist quien tenía una pierna y un brazo vendados, el solo correspondió el abrazo y separándose del abrazo dijo.- Es nuestro trabajo como héroes, así que…- estaba diciendo cuando varios niños corrieron a abrazarlo el solo asintió a las gracias, mientras Silver Samurái estaba hablando con el ministro de defensa.- Gracias por venir a ayudar, pero eso no quita lo que haces, pero creo que yo ni ninguno de ellos te vio.- dijo el ministro volteándose para caminar hacia su carro, el samurái solo le dio una venia antes de retirarse y junto con sus hombres desaparecieron de la vista de todos.

-Hyodo, tienes mucho que explicar.- dijo el pelirrojo mayor mirando al que era su yerno siendo abrazado por su hija y la mejor amiga de ella.- Creo que lo hare en la cena de esta noche, Tou-sama.- dijo el castaño haciendo que la pelirroja lo abrazara más fuerte mientras intentaba no llorar de la alegría que sentía al tener entre su brazos a su castaño adorado.- Shadow, tenemos algo que hablar.- dijo Mace acercándose al trio mirando a las dos mujeres en sus brazos.-Claro director, nos vamos ya.- pregunto el castaño haciendo que el asintiera.- No…no te va…vayas, Ise-kun.- dijo la pelinegra entre lágrimas no queriendo separarse de su amor.-Regresare más tarde, lo prometo.- dijo el castaño abrazándola y dándole un beso en los labios apasionadamente solo para que la pelirroja apartara a su amiga y le robara un beso al castaño.-Nos veremos más tarde, Ise-kun.- dijo el pelirrojo mayor tomando a las dos muchachas y llevándoselas mediante un círculo mágico.

-Soy todo suyo, director.- dijo el castaño siguiendo al director quien ya partía hacia el vehículo.- Cao-cao, ven con nosotros.- dijo la pelirrubia que controlaba el hielo tomando al pelinegro inadvertidamente y metiéndolo en el carro antes de que reclamara.- Nos vemos en ca…- estaba diciendo Brunnhilda solo para que esta sea tomada por la cintura por la armadura negra y esta la subiera al carro.-** Tu vienes conmigo.**\- dijo antes de quitarse la armadura sin que nadie lo viera, subiendo a su auto futurístico y siguiendo al auto donde iban los dos directores y sus colegas junto con el ministro de defensa y el secretario de estado.

Después de 40 minutos, los 3 carros de la comitiva así como el Quinjet de los Vengadores llegaron al edificio-Sede del Ayuntamiento de Kuoh, donde los esperaban las autoridades así como el mismísimo emperador junto con el presidente de los Estados Unidos.- Señor presidente, emperador Naruhito.- saludaron todos antes de entrar a un salón de juntas dispuesto para esa ocasión, apareciendo también mediante un holograma, los miembros del subcomité de las UN.

-Me podrían explicar qué demonios era esa criatura y que eran esas cosas que salían del agujero.- dijo sin titubeos el emperador siendo respaldado por el presidente Ellis.- Emperador, esto debe de permanecer como carácter ultra-secreto. Absolutamente no debe de salir nada a la luz.- dijo el castaño llamando la atención de las dos autoridades, contándoles acerca de lo sobrenatural así como de las facciones.- Me estás diciendo que esa criatura era un demonio y no un demonio cualquiera, Blackheart, un demonio poderoso que hasta los arcángeles le temen; además de que los ángeles así como los demonios existen y para variar Dios está muerto.- no podía creer lo que el castaño le dijo solo para que este asintiera a todo y el emperador cayera sentado en su asiento negando con su cabeza las noticias que recién le llegaban.

-Además que no podemos revelarlo, que existen otras criaturas y otros dioses.- dijo el presidente Ellis sin saber que poder decir además de eso.- No podemos revelarlo al mundo entero porque estallaría el pandemónium, haciendo que estallara la anarquía y la religión católica sea un fiasco.- dijo Fury desde su asiento.- ¿Las armas comunes pueden herirlos?- pregunto el ministro de defensa japonés, el castaño miro a Bucky quien se levantó de su asiento.- Vacié mi cargador sobre ellos pero al cabo de unos segundos se pudieron levantar.- dijo el soldado veterano haciendo que el emperador así como el presidente solo pudieran preguntarse qué demonios los mataba.- El vibranium los mataba.- dijo T'challa al recordar como con sus garras destripaba a los demonios y estos solo desaparecían.- Hay otros metales que los pueden matar y creo saber dónde hallarlos, dijo haciendo que todos vean al castaño.- El metal sacro, así como el metal elfico y el vibranium. El metal sacro lo podemos obtener con la bendición de un sacerdote o el papa mismo, el metal elfico lo podemos obtener en Alfheim, yo lo podría conseguir, en cuanto al vibranium lo dejo en manos del rey T'challa.- ambas autoridades veían al castaño mientras el ministro sopesaba las ideas del castaño.- Dejando eso de lado, si los "sobrenaturales" quieren atacar tenemos que tener un equipo de respuesta rápida, ¿Issei, crees poder dirigir un equipo así?- para sorpresa del castaño el presidente Ellis propuso su idea de un equipo de respuesta.

El castaño miro al director Fury quien solo asintió, lo dejo un momento dubitativamente solo para que este asintiera.- Si, pero tendré que escoger sabiamente al equipo y este responderá al subcomité, las instancias que me dieron para los acuerdos también se aplicaran.- dijo el castaño mirando a los miembros del subcomité quienes no sabían que pensar acerca de esto.- Con los demonios callejeros no podemos razonar, ellos no entienden a palabras y con Rizevim vivo, la guerra no se peleara en otro lugar más que la Tierra, no podemos confiar en los demonios ni en los caídos, los ángeles son escasos así que de una vez por todas; si queremos defender a la humanidad tenemos que recurrir a últimas instancias.- dijo Cao-cao llamando la atención de todos, en especial del castaño.

-¿Cómo sabes que está vivo?- pregunto seriamente el castaño convocando su katana y poniéndola en su cuello, así como T'challa poniendo sus garras en el cuello de Lavinia que quería reclamar.- Lo llevo siguiendo desde hace tiempo, descubrí que al que tu mataste era solo una copia así que me aleje del mundo sobrenatural solo para buscarlo, tenía una pista muy clara de que estaría aquí, ya que esos círculos se podían observar desde gran altura.- aclaro el pelinegro haciendo que el castaño bajara su katana.- Dice la verdad. Si no lo detenemos ahora, puede conseguir aliados poderosos.- dijo el castaño mirando a T'challa quien bajo sus garras.- Entonces, el equipo estará bajo tu cargo y solo responderá ante el subcomité, tienes los fondos ilimitados y en cuanto al transporte…- dijo Fury quien se levantó y proyecto la imagen de un helicarrier avanzado.- Teníamos dos en fase de prueba antes de los sucesos de HYDRA y tres en uso, derribaron esos tres pero los otros dos los conservamos.- dijo el afroamericano haciendo que todos miraran al castaño esperando su respuesta.

-Cao-cao, bienvenido a A.A.S.U- dijo el castaño tendiéndole su mano al ex criminal, quien solo asintió y le dio un apretón de manos.- Cuento hasta ahora con 5 miembros, 6 si sumamos a Hill pero ella recién despertó su sacred gear; se quiénes pueden formar parte pero de ellos dependerá si aceptan.- dijo el castaño sabiendo a quienes recurrir.- Bien, se los dejamos en sus manos, Issei Hyodo, contamos con usted.- dijo el presidente de los Estados Unidos así como los miembros del subcomité de las UN dando por finalizada la reunión, el castaño decidió llamar a su esposa para darle la noticia.

-Kuroka, Ophis, no iré a casa hasta mañana, pero vayan alistando sus cosas, nos mudaremos a otro lugar.- dijo apenas Kuroka contestaba.- /_¿Nos mudamos?...¿A donde y cuando lo decidiste?/_\- le preguntaba su esposa esperando una respuesta.- Me ascendieron y trabajare aquí en Japón.- dijo sin saber en el embrollo que se iba a meter.- /_¿Japón…entonces las has visto, ¿Cómo están, ya sabes, Rías y Akeno?/_\- le pregunto ella sin mostrar lo emocionada que estaba por llegar a un lugar que considera su segunda casa.- Ellas están bien, de hecho voy a cenar con ellas esta noche, le comunicare a J.A.R.V.I.S. que active uno de los carros y los traiga, para que así conozcan a Thomas.- dijo el castaño haciendo que su esposa salte de la emoción por reencontrarse con dos de sus amigas.- _/Iremos lo más pronto posible, le tendré que comprar a Thomas ropa nueva…aunque también yo, me pregunto cuál me quedara bien…/-_ y así seguiría hablando con ella misma sobre que vestidos ponerse o que joyas le quedarían bien, el castaño al oírla solo sonrió sabiendo que su familia iría pronto creciendo como él quería que fuera anteriormente.- Date prisa o no llegaras temprano.- le corto toda su discusión interna sobre su ropa y joyas.- _/Mou, que malo eres, Ise-nya, ya nos vemos dentro de 4 horas./_ \- corto sabiendo que el la estaría esperando, el castaño se encontró con sus colegas de oficio.

-¿Así conque agente Shadow?- los dos vengadores ex agentes de S.H.I.E.L.D. estaban mirándolo solo para que este suspirara.- Tenía que ser secreto, nadie debía de enterarse ya que ni Fury sabía que agente tenia o tuvo contacto con demonios o ángeles caídos.- dijo el castaño mientras caminaba solo para que estos lo siguieran.- ¿Entonces, tú fuiste quien acabo con el proyecto Q.U.I.M.E.R.A. de HYDRA y eliminaste a algunos de los agentes de STRYKE?- pregunto Natasha sabiendo cuales eran las hazañas del castaño quien solo atino a ruborizarse al verse descubierto, ganándose un golpe de Clint.- Nos tenemos que ir, Issei, pero cualquier cosa, ya sabes…- decía el Capitán América quien estrecho la mano del castaño antes de que subiera al Quinjet con el equipo ya reformado.- Igualmente Capitán, cualquier ayuda que necesiten…- dijo el castaño mientras Stark se acercaba al dúo.

-Nos veremos pronto Hyodo, y….no sabes la envidia que te tengo.- dijo sincerándose al saber que el castaño tendría un harem y el nunca lo tendría.- Cuando tenga un edificio con mi nombre te diré "Al fin estamos parejos"- dijo burlonamente el castaño quien después de un rato en silencio se rio junto a los 2 miembros fundadores de los Vengadores.- Nos veremos pronto Hyodo, por mientras, cuídate.- dijeron los dos despidiéndose del castaño.- Igualmente, vengadores.- dijo el castaño despidiéndose de los héroes neoyorkinos quienes sobrevolaron la prefectura de Kuoh para al fin irse a casa.- Agente Hyodo.- escucho detrás de él encontrándose con Fury quien era acompañado por Mace.

-¿Podrás manejar esto?...Ya sabes mucha presión.- dijo Mace al saber que el castaño seria nuevo en eso de dirigir un equipo.- Creo que si, además podre contar con los Vengadores, pero primero tengo que formar mi equipo.- dijo el castaño mientras los dos directores asentían a sus palabras.- Bien, en todo caso, cuentas con nosotros, si necesitas ayuda solo pídela.- dijo Mace sabiendo que el castaño podría ser de gran ayuda si lo necesitaba así como sus agentes podrían ser de gran ayuda para el castaño en caso de que el la solicitara.- Estoy seguro que poder contar con ustedes, además creo que necesitare un personal administrativo así como un personal informático aparte de J.A.R.V.I.S. y se con quién contar.- dijo el castaño esperando contar con la ayuda de cierta persona que se encontraba en cierta institución que muy pronto visitaría.

-En todo caso te dejamos. Hasta luego, Hyodo Issei.- se despidió Mace partiendo al _Campo de Juegos_ de la agencia.-¿A.A.S.U.?- pregunto Fury al castaño que solo se rasco la parte trasera de la cabeza.- Advanced Anti-Supernatural Unit (Unidad Avanzada Anti-Sobrenatural), aunque creo que el nombre será temporal.- menciono el castaño ante la interrogante del que era su jefe.-Deberías de cambiarlo pero es tu agencia, sería una buena idea llamar a Coulson, él podría ayudarte a seleccionar tu equipo.- ofreció Fury al castaño quien solo miraba el horizonte.- No le arruinare sus vacaciones, en todo caso si te aburres en New York, puedes venir a trabajar conmigo, Fury.- dijo el castaño sabiendo que el afroamericano tarde o temprano se uniría a él.- Cuento con eso, Hyodo.- dijo Fury antes de despedirse.- Contamos contigo, Hyodo Issei.- dijo el ministro de defensa despidiéndose del castaño quien solo asintió sabiendo que varias vidas inocentes descansaban en sus manos.

-Chicos, tenemos una cena a la que asistir.- dijo tomando a Lavinia y Cao-cao de los hombros y empujándolos hacia el vehículo donde estaba Brunnhilda esperando a su amante, el castaño le sonrió solo para que ella le diera un beso en los labios, los hizo subir en el carro antes de que le reclamaran, a pesar de los reclamos y quejas de los dos pasajeros, la pareja iba tranquila en la parte delantera sabiendo que lo que vendría sería un desafío para ellos.- Sé que estaremos bien, Ise-kun, sé que lo estaremos.- dijo la valkiria tomando la mano del castaño y con un apretón ella y él se transmitieron esa seguridad que ambos tendrían.

Antes de que diera las 6 de la tarde, los 4 ya estaban en la antigua casa del castaño quien solo la miraba desde el asiento del carro.- Sé que es duro, Hyodo, pero deja el pasado atrás y enfócate en el presente y proyectarte en el futuro.- dijo el pelinegro que estaba detrás de su asiento mirando su reflejo por el retrovisor, el castaño miro el reflejo del pelinegro y con una sonrisa le dijo.- ¿Ya eres poeta o te entro la inspiración?- los dos se miraron y se rieron de la situación, las dos féminas miraban de uno a otro sabiendo que el pasado de ambos era algo con lo que tarde o temprano tendrían que lidiar.- Bueno vamos yendo.- dijo el castaño bajándose del carro solo para que un proyectil castaño le diera de lleno.-¡Papi!- fue el grito de un niño quien abrazaba al castaño sorprendiendo al dúo invitado, dos pelinegras se acercaron al quinteto siendo ellas reconocidas por los dos nuevos.- ¡Kuro-chan y Ophis-chan!- Lavinia las recibió con un abrazo a ambas amigas que no veía desde hace tiempo.

-Mírate, Lavi-nya. No te podría reconocer si no me llamas por mi nombre.- dijo la nekomata abrazando a su amiga quien le devolvió el abrazo.- Cao-nya, es un gusto volver a verte.- dijo la nekomata dándole una inclinación respetuosa al ex líder de la facción de los héroes quien devolvió el gesto.- ¿Issei, seguro que no pasara nada?- pregunto la ojirroja al castaño quien le recibió con un beso solo para que le respondiera.- Si, no me va a pasar nada, tenlo por seguro.- dijo abrazándola sabiendo que ella podría no estar segura de sí misma si las demás la comenzaban a cuestionar por su presencia.- Papi, ¿Dónde estamos?- pregunto el pequeñín llamando la atención de los adultos quienes miraron al castaño solo para que este cargara al pequeño y lo pusiera en sus hombros.- Estamos en casa, mi pequeño.- dijo el castaño sin mirar la cara dubitativa del niño aunque en sus adentros sabía que lo que dijo su padre era verdad.

El castaño miro la que era su residencia en esos momentos donde creía que nada malo le pasaría solo para que el pequeño lo sacara de sus recuerdos con un ligero bostezo sabiendo que ya tendría hambre así que con pasos decididos avanzo y toco el timbre esperando a que salieran a recibirlo.- Buena….- la puerta fue abierta y antes de que le diera la bienvenida al invitado, Grayfia se congelo al ver quien era, un rostro que no creía volver a ver, un hombre que despertó en ella un afecto que no tuvo con su hermano, alguien que ella hizo que viera lo que en realidad era su familia, no podía articular palabra alguna, sus pensamientos se derrumbaron apenas lo miro a los ojos, lagrimas estaban escapando de sus ojos, sin que supiera como, su cuerpo reacciono antes que su razonamiento, le estaba dando un abrazo dejando que sus lágrimas mancharan la ropa del hombre quien solo le devolvió el abrazo.- Onee-sama, ya estoy aquí, ya estoy aquí.- no sabía cómo detener sus lágrimas, a pesar que sentía como el castaño quería calmarla solo comenzó a llorar más, sollozar en el pecho del castaño que comenzaba a preocuparse por el estado de la peliblanca.

-Gray…- una castaña con los ojos lila se preocupó por la que era su nuera ahora siendo su amiga y confidente, salió de la cocina donde su hija y su mejor amiga estaban, con una sonrisa que no se les podía borrar, preparando con mucho empeño la cena solo para encontrarse con una imagen que nunca se le borraría, un castaño mirándola con una sonrisa en su rostro y una peliblanca llorando en su pecho.- Estoy en casa ka-san.- saludo el castaño a la que siempre considero su segunda madre sabiendo que ella nunca le daría la espalda, la castaña que sostenía un vaso con agua en sus manos, lo dejo caer al suelo llevándose las manos a su boca para ahogar un sollozo que inminentemente iba a salir.- ¿Eres…eres tú, ere…eres tú, Ise? ¿Mi Ise?- preguntaba la castaña queriendo confirmar que no era una mera ilusión que siempre veía en sueños, el castaño solo asintió mientras se le escapaba una lagrima sabiendo que sí, si estaba en casa, realmente estaba en su casa, estaba de vuelta en casa.


	12. Aliados y pasiones desenfrenadas

_**Aliados y pasiones desatadas.**_

_**Kuoh, Japón:**_

En una casa donde antes del mediodía se podía sentir un ambiente de nostalgia y pesadumbre, ahora era reemplazado por un ambiente cálido y alegre, mientras en la cocina una alegre Kuroka junto a una Grayfia con una sonrisa en su rostro imposible de borrar finiquitaban algunos detalles de una cena que si bien no era una fecha especial para el colectivo, otro era el menester para las féminas de la casa ya que estas tenían una sonrisa imposible de desaparecer.

En la sala estaba una pelirroja y una pelinegra abrazando al castaño quien solo miraba a su hijo siendo abrazado y mimado por la pareja al frente suyo.- Abuelitos, tengo….¡Abuelitos!- era el grito que el niño pego al cielo abrazando a la pareja mayor quienes estaban con lagrimas en los ojos correspondiendo al abrazo del niño quien no paraba de sonreír al saber que sus abuelitos ahora estarían con el.- Si, Thomas-chan, somos tus dulces abuelitos.- decía la castaña que al momento de ver al niño sobre los hombros del castaño solo se desplomo con una sonrisa en su rostro sabiendo que ese era el primer nieto de muchos.

-Kaa-san, Tou-san, no me dan un abrazo.- decía el castaño mayor mirando a la pareja que solo lo miraron para volver a abrazar y atosigar al niño ignorando al castaño quien solo bajo su cabeza con unas lágrimas queriendo salir.- Me….me dejaron de lado.- decía el castaño entre gimoteos solo para que estos sean calmados por las dos féminas quienes abrazaron posesivamente al castaño ahogándolo entre sus sugerentes pechos siendo estos mayores a una copa DD; en pleno vuelo hacia Estados Unidos, Stark como Barton sentían que debían armar un templo para el castaño.

-Yo también quiero un abrazo.- dijo entre susurros Cao-Cao quien solo fue abrazado por Lavinia sonrojando al mismo quien solo provoco que la chica lo abrazara con más fuerza. El castaño solo podía dejarse consentir por las dos féminas que lo estaban abrazando pero de un momento a otro se puso rojo ya que la pelinegra así como la pelirroja estaban deslizando sus manos hacia su entrepierna.- Sabes….Issei, tengo….tengo muchas…..muchas cosas que intentar….contigo.- decía la pelinegra en su oído mientras suspiraba y soplaba su oído con una delicadeza queriendo despertar en el castaño su lujuria.- Si…Issei, sabes….que….este cuerpo….especialmente…..estas….son para ti, mi querido….._peón_.- le dijo la pelirroja mientras apegaba sus despampanantes pechos al torso del castaño quien trago en seco mirando a la pareja frente suyo quienes seguían consintiendo a su hijo solo para que este las apegara más a él.- En la noche no….podrán dormir….con lo que tengo….planeado.- dijo el castaño mientras amasaba las nalgas de las chicas y por último y sin que nadie lo vea, acariciando sobre el vestido los pechos de las dos chicas.

-Espero que eso también se aplique para nosotras.- dijo Kuroka mientras abrazaba al castaño por detrás apoyando sus pechos sobre la cabeza del castaño mientras Ophis y Brunnhilda mordían sensualmente su cuello haciendo que el castaño se pusiera rojo de la vergüenza.- ¡EJEM! Podrán hacer eso en la noche pero no delante de mi nieto.- dijo la castaña quien tenía al niño acunándolo en su pecho quien solo se dejaba querer por su abuelita.-Y tú no acapares a mi hijo.- dijo el castaño solo para que ella lo mirara mal y después llorara a cataratas.- Wuuuuu…..Tho-chan, tu papa no me quiere.- dijo ella mientras abrazaba al niño más fuerte tanto que el niño agitaba sus manitas porque el poco aire que recibía al estar entre los pechos de su abuelita se estaba agotando.- Papa, eres malo, como no vas a querer a la abuelita.- decía el niño ya respirando normalmente mientras calmaba a su abuelita quien solo asentía a las palabras de su nieto.

-Rías, tu mama es….manipuladora.- dijo acusatoriamente mientras la pelirroja solo miraba a su mama para que de un segundo a otro tuviera en sus piernas al niño que solo recibió otra ronda de abrazos.- Issei-sama, ya está lista la cena.- decía la peli platina mientras miraba al castaño sonrojada, no podía creer que ese hombre delante de ella era el "traidor", se sonrojo aún más al recordar la sensación de sus pectorales o el calor que emanaba y que de una forma u otra logro excitarla, no podía creer que ese hombre fuera el motivo de su rubor y de su excitación.- _Ise-sama, Ise-sama, toma….tómame._\- sentía como sus pensamientos más profundos querían salir a la luz.

Los 11 pasaron al comedor donde se veía como la mesa ya estaba servida y solo faltaban ellos, se sentaron e inmediatamente 4 siervas comenzaron a servir la cena que si bien no era un banquete podría parecer uno ya que había distintos platillos que en antaño eran los preferidos de Issei, la cena transcurrió normalmente, Issei contando como escapo del Tártaro y como paso los 5 años con su familia en Estados Unidos, como se encontró con los Vengadores y las peleas que tuvieron.

-Entonces esos demonios aparecieron también en New York…..- la mente de Zeoticus así como la de Issei corría demasiado.- ¿También en New York?...Que extraño.- dijo el pelinegro llamando la atención de todos en la mesa salvo del niño y Kuroka quienes estaban disputando el ultimo trozo de pescado que quedaba.- Han aparecido en Tokio, el Vaticano, Berlín, Londres, Moscú, Sídney, El Cairo, Paris y Ámsterdam.- dijo Lavinia mientras miraba dubitativamente el cielo raso del comedor solo para que todos vean como Zeoticus dejaba caer su cubierto llamando la atención de todos.- Venelana….¿No será….posible- dejo en media pregunta cuando la castaña miraba seriamente a su marido.- Creo que esto podría ser un ataque a gran escala.- dijo la castaña ganando la mirada de cada uno en la mesa.- Esas ciudades fueron epicentros de grandes cantidades de magia o energía demoniaca, son un "faro sobrenatural" que atrae a los demonios renegados.- dijo el pelirrojo haciendo que todos no lo comprendan.- Es natural ve demonios renegados en esas ciudades, pero que sean 15 o más y todos al mismo tiempo.- dijo Rías poniendo la sospecha en cada uno.

-Entonces, hay alguien que está controlando a los demonios renegados y dirigiéndolos en un ataque coordinado.- dijo el castaño llamando la atención de todos en la mesa.- ¿Y si es así, cuál es su objetivo?- pregunto Kuroka al saber que no cesarían esos ataques, sabiendo que esto sería un apocalipsis si sucediera más a menudo.- Una distracción, una distracción bien planteada.- dijo una voz desde una esquina del comedor, todos se pararon para enfrentar a esa persona salvo el castaño quien sabía quién era a la perfección.- ¿Qué haces aquí….Azazel?- dijo el castaño haciendo que todos miraran al cadre con los ojos abiertos.

-¡Largo de mi casa!¡AHORA!- dijo Venelana con una furia que podría al hombre más valiente de rodillas y Azazel no era la excepción.- Ve…venela…..Venelana, po…podrías dejar…..dejarme expli….explicar.- pidió el cadre de rodillas mirando suplicadoramente a la fémina quien ya formaba una esfera de destrucción en su mano.- ¡Tío Azazel!- el grito del pequeño distrajo a la castaña haciendo que su esfera de destrucción desapareciera así como llamando la atención de los Gremory en el comedor.- Como has crecido Thomas, espero que Lykaon se esté portando bien contigo.- dijo el cadre acariciando la cabeza del niño sacándole sonrisas al pequeño.

-Tenia a Shemhazai y a Astaroth encima de mí, además no podía llevarlos a ver a Issei sin llamar la atención de los Maous, si se enteraban podrían matarme al considerarme un traidor.- dijo el cadre mientras tomaba asiento en la mesa sin dejar de ser visto por los Gremory quienes lo escuchaban esperando que eso sea verdad.- El nuevo consejo mando a arrestarlos si volvían a verlos en Grigori, ese es el motivo de mi visita.- dijo el cadre haciendo que los Gremory se miraran entre ellos solo para que sonrieran al cadre.- Que lo intenten, verán su error al meterse con la familia Gremory.- dijo desafiadoramente Venelana mientras el castaño se paraba de la mesa.- Entonces esto se soluciona de una manera más fácil.- dijo el castaño mientras todos lo miraban dubitativamente.- Trabajaran para mi.- dijo haciendo que todos lo miraran en shock.- Serán agentes de A.A.S.U. así estarán más protegidos y ningún demonio sabría de su posición.- dijo el castaño mientras Zeoticus señalaba al cadre quien solo miraba al pelirrojo.

\- ¿Y qué hacemos con el…lo matamos?- dijo el pelirrojo haciendo que el castaño mirara al cadre quien solo tenía una gota cayendo por su cara.- El será nuestros oídos y nuestro espía dentro del mundo sobrenatural.- dijo mientras el cadre se levantaba de su asiento.- Issei, ellos irán al Tártaro, tienen un espía dentro de Qilppoth el cual dice que van a ir a reclutar a los prisioneros.- dijo el cadre haciendo que el castaño soltara risotadas.- Si pueden reclutar a los….muertos, entonces que lo hagan.- dijo el castaño entre las risotadas que soltaba asombrando a todos en el comedor.- Se encontraran una carnicería, un cementerio y una…advertencia.- dijo el castaño seriamente haciendo que cada uno lo mirara en shock.

-Si eso es todo, me iré. Pueden estar buscándome.- dijo el cadre haciendo aparecer un circulo de transporte.- Te avisare cuando tenga nueva información.- dijo el cadre mientras recibía un adorno de escritorio y una pluma.- En esas dos chucherías hay micrófonos y cámaras. Suerte…._sensei_.- dijo el castaño despidiéndose de su espía dentro de las facciones. La cena corrió sin mayores contratiempos salvo que las criadas tuvieron que ir a comprar un helado y un queque a pedido del niño y que su abuela solo consintió haciendo que el castaño solo suspirara, el niño les sacaría el jugo a sus abuelos quienes se encargaban de complacer a su nieto. La noche llego rápidamente ya que mientras los abuelos escuchaban lo que su nieto les contaba, Rías y Akeno no se separaban de Issei quien solo se dejo querer por las dos chicas que aunque ya sus corazones estaban sanando de poco a poco, todavía tenían el temor que de un momento a otro se vaya de su lado.

-Ne, Ise.- Rías llamo la atención del castaño quien estaba acariciando suavemente a Akeno que estaba en su regazo.- ¿Vas….vas a irte?- pregunto la pelirroja mientras lo miraba tiernamente haciendo que cada uno de los presentes en el salón mirara al trio, el castaño dejo de acariciar a Akeno solo para apoyar su mano en la mejilla de la pelirroja y con su pulgar limpio una lagrima que caía inadvertidamente por la mejilla de la pelirroja quien lo miraba.- Nunca, nunca me apartare de cada una de ustedes, mi querida Watashi no shinku no ōjo (mi princesa carmesí).- dijo antes de juntar los labios contra los de ella sellando su declaración.

Tanto Rías así como su familia perdieron los temores pero Grayfia solo podía pensar en una sola cosa.- _Si…si solo pudiera decirte lo que siento, Issei…¿me amarías como yo lo hago?_\- era la duda que más carcomía a la peli platina quien solo miraba desde una distancia prudente el beso entre Rías e Issei suspirando e imaginándose en el lugar de la pelirroja; Venelana decidió interrumpir el beso entre los dos amantes.- Bueno, Issei, Thomas tomara un baño antes de ir a la cama.- dijo mientras se llevaba a su nieto al _sento (baño termal artificial) _siendo seguida por Kuroka y Grayfia quien se retiró no sin antes darle una venia al grupo de invitados.

-Issei, ¿Qué es eso de A.A.S.U.?- pregunto Zeoticus mirando a su cuñado quien solo devolvió la mirada.- Es la Unidad Avanzada Anti-sobrenatural, el nombre es temporal.- dijo haciendo que los presentes tengan más dudas.- Es una nueva agencia en la cual nos encargaremos de los ataques sobrenaturales; ya sean demonios renegados, Qilppoth, las tres facciones o los diversos panteones.- explico el castaño haciendo que cada uno lo mirara atentamente.- Pero…..Entonces revelaste la existencia de lo sobrenatural al mundo.- Zeoticus se paró escandalizado por lo que el castaño hizo mientras este seguía sentado abrazando a Akeno y Rías.- El secreto todavía sigue solo que ahora el emperador de Japón así como el presidente de Estados Unidos son participes, es un secreto de estado.- dijo el castaño tratando de calmar a su suegro quien solo lo miraba seriamente.

-¿Quiénes están al mando de esa….agencia?- dijo el pelirrojo sabiendo que esta sería un dolor en su trasero si no sabía quién podría estar a cargo.- Yo.- dijo simplemente el castaño haciendo que tanto Rías como su padre se asombren.- Pero…pero…¿Cómo lo afrontaras?- dijo el pelirrojo haciendo que todos los presentes voltearan a ver al castaño quien solo sonrió.- Tu eres bueno en los negocios, tienes un trato agradable y justo con cada empresa tuya así como sus directivos, conoces como se desarrolla un panteón o cómo afrontar una negociación con los nobles demoniacos.- dijo resaltando cada función de su suegro quien solo miraba sin comprender.- Yo seré un director de planeación y ataque mientras que tú, Zeoticus Gremory, serás la "cara publica" de la agencia.- dijo el castaño llamando la atención nuevamente de todos y en especial del pelirrojo.

-Pero…pero…- no sabía que decir el pelirrojo quien solo se quedó sin habla al ver como el castaño se levantaba.- Te reunirás con los mandatarios así como el subcomité de las UN y en las negociaciones con los diferentes grupos, salvo Qilppoth, serás el representante de la agencia, claro que no estarás solo, estaré contigo en cada reunión salvo si no se presenta una emergencia.- dijo el castaño haciendo que el pelirrojo se pusiera serio.- Si esa es la única función, la aceptare.- dijo el pelirrojo tranquilizando al castaño quien no estaba seguro de que el pelirrojo aceptaría.- ¿Tienes a alguien en mente para el grupo?- pregunto el pelinegro haciendo que todos dirigieran sus miradas al castaño.- Depende de si ellos aceptaran, pero creo que tengo a los candidatos ideales.- dijo el castaño llamando la atención de todos.

-Entonces, ¿Quiénes son esas personas?- pregunto Cao-cao quien se ganó una mirada cómplice del castaño.- ¿Sabes dónde están tu…._ex-equipo_?- el pelinegro sonrió sabiendo que esos 3 podrían ser valiosos en la pelea.- Si, pero tendremos que arriesgarnos mucho.- dijo el pelinegro sabiendo que sería arriesgado.- Créeme, tengo algunos que pueden ayudarnos.- dijo el castaño con una ligera sonrisa esperando cobrar un favor a algunos de sus conocidos.

-Suficiente de planear, quiero…._descansar_.- dijo Rías susurrando la última parte en el oído del castaño quien solo le sonrió y la abrazo por detrás apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de una sonrojada Rías.- _Eso _será lo último que hagas.- dijo antes de darle un beso en el cuello poniéndola roja.- Mañana será un día ocupado.- dijo Zeoticus antes de ir a su recamara sabiendo que su esposa llegaría después.- Suban una barrera si van a tener _acción_, no quieren que Venelana ni Thomas los escuchen.- dijo el pelirrojo sonrojando al sexteto.- Hasta mañana.- dijo el pelinegro antes de recostarse en el sillón solo para quedarse dormido al instante.

-Esperemos a que salga Thomas, quiero _bañarme_ con mi esposo.- dijo la pelirroja solo para darle un beso en los labios al castaño quien acepto solo para que Akeno la empujara y también le diera un beso al castaño haciendo que cada una en la sala lo besara. Iban a seguir los besos entre ellos hasta que los ligeros y acompasados bostezos infantiles se hacían más notorios, el niño estaba con su abuelita mientras ella lo cargaba, cuando llegaron a la sala se encontraron con cada una de las féminas mirando soñadoramente la escena de su "suegra" con el niño, Kuroka se acercó al dúo solo para que el niño extendiera sus pequeños bracitos para que su mama lo llevara a su cuarto y lo arropara y con un cuento infantil lo hiciera dormir, madre e hijo se iban alejando por las escaleras que conectaban el primer piso con el segundo donde se hallaban los dormitorios y la biblioteca familiar.- Issei, no sabes la alegría que me causas al solo verte de nuevo.- dijo la matriarca de la familia Gremory dejando escapar unas lágrimas que se deslizaban en sus suaves mejillas solo para que el castaño se las quitara con su pulgar y con un abrazo que mucho o poco logro calmar a la fémina haciendo que ella solo gimoteara en su pecho.

-Oka-sama, no tiene que ponerse triste, siempre iba a volver de una forma u otra, siempre encontraría el camino a casa.- dijo el castaño haciendo que las féminas presentes en la sala solo pudieran suspirar al aura de tranquilidad que exudaba el castaño haciendo que todas solo pudieran calmarse.- Eso lo se mi niño, eso lo se.- dijo ella antes de despedirse de los presentes para acompañar a su esposo en su sueño.- Voy a ver a Thomas, bajare dentro de unos minutos.- dijo el castaño antes de subir al segundo piso donde se encontraba su hijo y su esposa.- ¿A cambiado, no lo creen chicas?- pregunto Rías haciendo que cada una la mirara.- Después de lo que sufrió por esas…._perras_ solo para que después lo inculparan solo para que su nuevo…_peón_ fuera más fuerte, de un modo u otro tenía que cambiar.- dijo seriamente solo para que al finalizar Akeno liberara un poco de su aura en forma de rayos blanquecinos asustando a más de uno.- No te sulfures, Akeno que tarde o temprano verán su error, después de todo…._ellos solo despertaron a un león dormido_.- sonriendo astutamente la pelirrubia asgardiana sabía que en un futuro cercano o un tanto lejano verían que cometieron un terrible error y como disfrutaría ver como los sobrenaturales, especialmente a las que iban a ser sus "hermanas de harem" , arrastrándose a los pies de su esposo, sí que lo iba a disfrutar, especialmente ver a la que ella consideraba una hermana, tanto en la cama con su esposo así como en armas.

-Bueno, creo que iremos…._preparándonos_ para la _acción_.- dijo seductoramente Akeno mientras con sus suaves manos acariciaba sobre la tela los pechos de Ophis quien solo dejo escapar unos gemidos provocando a más de una, entre todas las presentes se miraron solo para marchar rápidamente al Onsen donde las paredes, si tuvieran vida, se pondrían tan rojas como la sangre. Rías se giró para ver a una sonrojada Lavinia quien se quedó parada mirando al grupo.- No vas a venir, _Lavi-chan_.- le pregunto a la sonrojada solo para que esta con pasos pequeños se acercara al grupo.- Después de todo, vi como _montabas a mi dragón_.- dijo susurrando en su oído haciendo que se sonrojara a mas no poder sorprendiéndose al verse descubierta por lo que en una noche de pasión, una que no podría olvidarse nunca.- No te sorprendas, después de todo, lo _gozaste tanto que reclamabas formar parte del harem de mi dragón_.- dijo la pelirroja acariciando los pezones erguidos de la pelirrubia quien no se dio cuenta que ya se encontraban en el onsen.

Kuroka tomo a su esposo y le planto un beso de aquellos que levantaban el ánimo estén donde estén, cualquier sea el motivo, este beso siempre animaba a la pareja a seguir.- ¿Por qué no lo continuamos…._en el onsen_?- pregunto picaronamente la pelinegra sacando sus rasgos nekomatas para que ella con un andar seductor y meneando las colas rítmicamente sabiendo que su esposo estaba mirando su trasero con todo lujo de detalles, antes de llegar al onsen privado de la casa, el castaño la atrapo entre sus brazos y con un chasquido de dedos, ambos quedaron desnudos en pleno pasillo.- Mmmmm, creo que….me lleve la lotería.- dijo la nekomata mientras sentía el "dragón" del castaño irguiéndose entre sus nalgas, antes de que pudiera pensar que hacer con esa herramienta, el castaño le dio la vuelta y la cargo, con una estocada se hundió en ella abrió la puerta del onsen mientras cargaba a su esposa que con cada paso solo soltaba gemidos al sentir como el se seguía hundiendo en ella.

Termino deslizando las puertas del propio baño artificial solo para quedarse en blanco ante la vista que recibía y quien no se quedaría en blanco al ver unas "diosas" tal y como vinieron al mundo esperándolo con las más sugerentes poses que uno pueda imaginar; Rías junto con Akeno apretujándose entre ellas solo para guiñarle al castaño y con un gesto llamándolo a unirse a ellas, una Brunnhilda abrazando a una sonrojada Lavinia mientras apretaba entre sus dedos los pezones de la bruja quien hacia lo que podía por resistir el gemir y por ultimo pero no menos importante, a una Ophis envuelta como si fuera un regalo solo para que esta lo mirara suplicadoramente.- Creo que yo me saque la lotería, _neko-chan_.- dijo el castaño mientras la nekomata se agitaba y se quedaba en blanco al sentir como el miembro viril de su esposo crecía dentro de ella para que ella soltara sus jugos en la boca de una Ophis que al ver como se iba a venir su "hermana de harem" se pusiera delante de ella de rodillas para recibir la miel de la "gatita" de su marido.

Antes de que esta pudiera reclamar, Issei salió de ella solo para que la dragona metiera el miembro entre sus turgentes labios limpiándolo, mientras ella desplazaba de arriba abajo introduciéndose ella misma el miembro de su esposo, Issei besaba a una Rías mientras la pelirroja recibía lengüetazos de una excitada Akeno quien jugaba apretando su clítoris ahogando sus propios gemidos en el coño de la pelirroja, siguieron así por minutos intercambiando lugares, Rías con la boca en el coño de Akeno o Rías y Akeno recorriendo con sus lenguas la longitud del miembro de Issei mientras este chupaba los pezones de Lavinia, si desviabas la vista a la izquierda te encontrabas con una Kuroka y una Brunnhilda tijereando entre ellas mientras Ophis tenía la cara de Kuroka entre sus piernas y besaba candentemente a Brunnhilda.- Rías, Akeno, me….me vengo.- decía el castaño ahogando sus gemidos cuando las seis se apretujaron contra su entrepierna para recibir el semen del castaño en sus bocas, después se miraron entre ellas y las seis sacando sus lenguas acariciándose entre ellas para que al final todas tuvieran igual cantidad en sus tersas lenguas y tragando a la vez mirando al castaño.- ¡Queremos más!- dijeron las seis al mismo tiempo.

Akeno y Rías tiraron al castaño al suelo mientras las demás miraban el miembro del castaño que seguía erguido, antes de que este dijera algo Rías se posiciono sobre su miembro y bajando lentamente la cabeza del miembro se deslizaba por los pliegues del coño de la pelirroja.- Es….es tan…tan…¡Grande!- decía ella mientras bajaba mas solo para que de un salto el miembro llegara a tocar las puertas de su útero, el castaño gimió al sentir lo apretada que era su princesa carmesí solo para que este gemido sea ahogado en el coño de Akeno quien gimió al sentir la lengua de su amado castaño en su vagina.- Si….sigue…..¡Ise, Ise!- decía la caída mientras movía sus caderas al compás de su amiga que solo la miraba perdidamente, Kuroka y Brunnhilda tomaron las manos del castaño y este aprovecho para hundir dos dedos en los coños de su esposa y amante, con Ophis y Lavinia estas tomaron las piernas del castaño deslizando sus coños sobre ellas mientras las dos acariciaban sus pechos entre ellas, pasando más de media hora el castaño gimió al sentir como la estrechez de Rías, Kuroka, Akeno y Brunnhilda aumentaba, ahogando un gemido al morder cariñosamente el clítoris de la caída que seguía sobre el ahogando sus gemidos con un beso lujurioso entre ella y la pelirroja para luego soltarla sintiendo como estaba cerca de correrse.- **Me corro**.- gritaron los siete, Rías recibiendo la semilla del castaño mientras esta era bañada en sus mieles, Akeno corriéndose en la boca del castaño quien sorbía lo que podía, Kuroka y Brunnhilda se corrieron mojando estrepitosamente el piso del baño mientras Ophis y Lavinia se vinieron bañando las piernas del castaño con sus jugos que después procedieron a chupar los jugos de la otra.

Akeno tumbo a Rías y con la cabeza entre las piernas de su amiga procediendo a lamer e intentar sorber el semen combinado con las mieles de la pelirroja mientras ahogaba un gemido al sentir el miembro del castaño dentro de su coño, mientras Kuroka y Lavinia ponían la cabeza de Issei entre sus pechos y Brunnhilda comenzaba a chupar el coño de Kuroka mientras la dragona del infinito hacia lo mismo con la bruja pelirrubia quien ahogaba su gemido al besar al castaño, así siguieron por otra hora cuando Issei sintió la estrechez de la caída contrayéndose aún más.- Me….me vengo.- dijo Issei ahogando su voz en el coño de la brujita pelirrubia quien gemía al sentir como estaba por venirse mientras el apretaba los senos de la dragona del infinito y esta recibía los lengüetazos de la nekomata.- Vente….vente…adentro. ¡Lo quiero adentro!- exigía la caída ahogando su reclamo en el coño de la asgardiana mientras recibía, aparte del miembro del castaño, los lengüetazos de la pelirroja; el castaño se vino dentro de la caída quien baño la cara de su amiga con sus mieles y esta trataba de sorber los jugos de Brunnhilda quien al sentir el grito de la caída se vino en su boca, el castaño no pudo gritar ya que si lo hacía se ahogaba con las mieles de la bruja pelirrubia y la dragona quien se levantó y apego su coño contra la boca del castaño, Kuroka se levantó y antes de que se corriera puso la cara de Brunnhilda entre sus piernas bañando la cara de la valkiria quien solo sorbía lo que podía.

-Yo…yo...¡Yo lo quiero dentro mío, Ise-kun!- dijo la bruja tomando el miembro del castaño para que solo bajara de golpe sintiendo como el pene del castaño penetraba su útero.- ¡SI, SI, AQUÍ ESTA MI DRAGON!- dijo la pelirrubia gritando al sentir el miembro que le quito su virginidad, el castaño tomo la cara de la pelirrubia y plantándole un beso candente comenzó a moverse dentro de la bruja, Akeno se sentó sobre la cara de la nekomata quien recibía los lengüetazos de una Rías excitada al ver como su castaño podía con todas al mismo tiempo, mientras esto pasaba con los cinco Ophis y Brunnhilda estaban en la posición del "69" sorbiendo los jugos de la otra, a los cuarenta minutos Issei se vino dentro de la bruja quien con la mirada en blanco gimió al sentir el semen del castaño dentro suyo, Akeno se vino en la boca de Rías quien se vino sobre la boca de la dragona del infinito, Kuroka y Brunnhilda se vinieron al mismo tiempo mientras estaban "tijereando", los gemidos que salían del baño no se escuchaban en el exterior producto del sello del silencio que puso una bruja sabiendo que sería una noche movida.

Kuroka se subió sobre la bruja quien respiraba pesadamente, los senos de Kuroka rosaban los de Lavinia quien al sentir la mano de la nekomata acariciando su entrepierna comenzaba a gemir.- Vamos, Ise-nya, tómame, toma…..¡meee!- Kuroka meneando su trasero le reclamaba al castaño quien con un estoque sumergió su miembro en el coño de su esposa quien gimió antes de besar a la pelirrubia, Akeno se acercó meneándose y antes de que ella avanzara más el castaño la arrastro y con un beso lujurioso sumergió dos dedos en el coño de la caída quien gimió en el beso, Rías montaba a una Brunnhilda quien solo gemía al sentir la lengua de la dragona entre sus pliegues, así paso otra hora donde el castaño se corrió dentro de su esposa quien baño la entrepierna de la pelirrubia quien soltó sus jugos en el piso, Akeno y las otras tres chicas se vinieron en la cara del castaño quien acepto los jugos de sus chicas.

Ophis y Brunnhilda se pusieron de "tijeras" con el miembro del castaño entre sus coños mientras Lavinia ponía la cabeza de la dragona entre sus piernas, Akeno hacia lo mismo con la asgardiana y Rías ponía su coño a la altura de la boca del castaño dejando que ella se agachara para tener la cabeza del miembro entre sus turgentes labios, así continuo la orgia que termino a unas pocas horas del amanecer, con unas Rías, Akeno, Kuroka, Brunnhilda durmiendo con una sonrisa al sentir como el semen de su esposo inundaba sus úteros rebosantes, con una Ophis quien dormía ignorando el líquido blanquecino que escurría de su coño y su boca mientras una Lavinia seguía montando al castaño quien se dejó querer por la chica. Una peli platina miraba la escena por una abertura de las puertas corredizas mientras con una mano apretaba su pezón derecho y con la otra acariciaba su clítoris observando sin ningún disgusto la obscena escena.- Issei, Issei, tómame, tómame, por favor.- decía la peli platina en murmullos débiles siendo sofocados por la mano que antes apretaba su pezón, a los pocos minutos el castaño abrió la puerta para dormir aunque sea una o dos horas solo para encontrarse una mancha acuosa en el suelo del onsen.- ¿Qué extraño…- dijo antes de pasar de ella, las chicas salieron en parejas apoyándose ya que a las justas podían caminar.

Venelana despertó con un brillo nunca antes visto y moviendo a Zeoticus quien cabeceando y bostezando sonoramente solo se levantó para después caer dormido en la cama.- Supongo que yo sola lo despertare.- dijo ella mientras se ponía una bata sobre su camisón algo atrevido pero sin propasar los limites, salió de su cuarto para dirigirse al cuarto del infante y antes de que abriera la puerta, esta se abrió dando paso a un Thomas con las energías renovadas siendo seguido por una Kuroka que si bien había descansado poco ya estaba con las energías para el día.- Oh, Venelana-nya, ¿Qué hace despierta tan tempra….- iba a continuar pero las lágrimas en los ojos de la castaña la detuvieron.- Mou, yo….yo iba a des….despertarlo.- Venelana solo pudo llorar cómicamente en el hombro de la pelinegra quien solo la calmaba prometiéndole que ella lo haría mañana.

Detrás de Thomas salieron Lykaon y Fenrir quienes habían aparecido en el cuarto del niño, los dos tomaron la forma de cachorros esperando a que el niño jugara con ellos.- Thomas, aséate y cámbiate, vamos a salir a la calle.- dijo el castaño quien solo suspiro sabiendo que Rías, Akeno y Lavinia los iban a acompañar ya que las demás estaban descansando.- Pero, también vendrán mis abuelitos.- pregunto el niño que ya se había encariñado con sus abuelitos, no hacía falta repetirlo, Zeoticus ya estaba con un traje presentable y de alta costura junto con una Venelana que llevaba un vestido apropiado para la estación y adecuado al lugar donde iban.- Nosotros también vamos.- dijo la castaña tomando al niño y cargándolo, el grupo salió de la casa para pasear ya que el día era agradable, la familia primero fue al parque de juegos donde Thomas rápidamente hizo amigos, de ahí se fueron al parque de atracciones que visitaba la ciudad, pasaron de un juego a otro para diversión del pequeñín quien no paraba de reír y tomando la mano de su abuela y abuelo se metieron a una cabina de fotos donde los tres se veían contentos.

También se metieron los cuatro siendo fotografiados cuando se besaban o cuando se miraban perdiéndose en los ojos de su pareja, ya era la hora del almuerzo cuando Grayfia y las demás mujeres los alcanzaron en un restaurant familiar-campestre, no vale la pena decir que algunos quisieron propasarse con las damas solo para ser golpeados a una pulgada de su vida por el castaño quien solo se cabreaba al ver como sus chicas eran atosigadas por unos completos inútiles, nadie decía nada sabiendo que el castaño solo defendía a lo que los demás pensaban que eran sus familiares.- Es bueno encontrarte Hyodo.- dijo Fury entrando al restaurant solo para sorprenderse con la cantidad de féminas que rodeaban al castaño.- ¡Un pirata!- y no faltaba el niño que reconoció a un pirata al ver al afroamericano con el parche, el castaño sonrió burlonamente al afroamericano que hacia lo imposible por no sacar su pistola y apuntarle al niño.- Muy gracioso; Issei, la nave así como la mitad de los agentes prometidos ya están listos, solo esperan tus ordenes.- dijo el afroamericano esperando la respuesta del castaño.- Conservare esa mitad, ya yo reclutare a los demás, te quería presentar a Zeoticus Gremory.- dijo el castaño presentando al pelirrojo quien estrecho la mano con el afroamericano.- Sera el enlace con los distintos mandatarios y las UN así como las diferentes facciones.- dijo el castaño al afroamericano que solo le dio un vistazo rápido al pelirrojo.- Supongo que sabe en lo que se mete, no Zeoticus.- dijo el afroamericano solo para que el pelirrojo asintiera.- Se cómo lidiar con los que están en el poder así como las distintas facciones. Sé cómo moverme.- asintió a sus palabras.- Bueno Issei, nos pondremos en contacto más tarde.- dijo el afroamericano despidiéndose de los presentes.

Ya en casa, el castaño se paró en medio de la sala mirando a su hijo quien no comprendía del todo lo que pasaría.- Thomas, nos vamos a mudar pero vamos a estar en constante movimiento, así que no podrás ir a la escuela como lo hacías antes.- dijo mientras el niño seguía mirándolo con tristeza ya que los amigos que hizo en el kínder no iba a volver a verlos.- A menos que vengas con nosotros y tal vez tus abuelitos te puedan enseñar…- no pudo decir más ya que el niño se lanzó a los brazos de su abuelita quien comprendió al niño.- Nosotros seremos sus profesores, no te preocupes Ise-kun.- dijo la castaña soltando al niño para que corriera donde su papa quien solo lo levanto.- Es por mientras, hasta que encontremos un sitio para la nueva casa y así podrás retomar el colegio.- dijo el castaño sabiendo que podría disponer de algunas bases o casas seguras de la agencia como un cuartel central.

-Empaquen sus cosas, las criadas también vendrán con nosotros. Dejaremos la casa vacía.- dijo el castaño para que todos, absolutamente todos partan en un tropel.- Cao-Cao, vienes conmigo.- dijo el castaño mientras tomaba a su hijo en brazos para que lo acompañara, los tres se metieron en el carro del castaño y a los pocos minutos ya estaban en el aire.- Ya, ya, Lykaon, Fenrir, no peleen.- dijo el niño asombrando al pelinegro quien miro como uno de los causantes del ragnarok estaba jugando con el niño quien ignoraba que su "mascota" era un destructor de mundos.- ¿Esto….a dónde vamos?- pregunto algo nervioso mirando al perro quien con los ojos rojos no le devolvía la mirada.- Vamos a ir a por un amigo mutuo.- dijo el castaño mientras el pelinegro solo comenzaba a mirar al horizonte pensando en cual amigo mutuo tenían, viajaban evitando las rutas comerciales y los distintos radares de los países, a los pocos minutos ya habían salido de Japón solo para que el castaño pegara su pie al acelerador y en cuestión de minutos ya sobrevolaban territorio bielorruso, una media hora después y con permiso de la canciller de Berlín ya sobrevolaban Alemania con destino final en Portugal.

-¿Para qué demonios vamos a Portugal?- pregunto algo molesto ya que no aparecía ningún rostro o nombre de algún amigo mutuo.- Vamos por un amigo, ya te dije.- dijo el castaño mientras el pelinegro solo miraba enfurruñadamente el horizonte, no lo descubriría ni golpeando al castaño.- Vamos a llegar en unos momentos, Thomas, no quiero ningún desorden y ninguna travesura en el hogar de nuestra visita, de acuerdo.- pregunto el castaño ganándose la afirmación del niño quien siguió jugando con los dos caninos quienes solo correspondían al juego, pasaron unos 20 minutos para que el carro aterrizara en la isla Armona, y avanzando por tierra y adentrándose en la espesura del bosque se detuvo al fin al frente de una cabaña algo tosca pero en fin era una cabaña.

El castaño se bajó del carro y con su hijo en brazos se paro delante de la puerta con el pelinegro en su espalda.- Sé que ya me viste llegar, Crom-Cruach.- dijo el castaño solo para que la puerta se abriera mostrando a un pelinegro alto con vetas doradas por todo su cabello vistiendo un conjunto holgado de ropa de alta gama.- ¿Qué quiere un ex dragón y un ex héroe en mi territorio?- pregunto el hombre mientras el castaño lo miraba seriamente.- Solo quiero pasar, viejo enemigo, ha sido un viaje largo y mis pies me matan.- dijo mientras entraba a la casa del pelinegro de ojos heterocromos quien suspirando cerró la puerta de su casa esperando a que la visita sea corta.

-Tienes 5 minutos y ya has gastado 2.- dijo Crom-Cruach quien se sentó en un sillón individual mirando a los que tenía al frente.- Tenemos un problema.- dijo el castaño mirando al heterocromatico quien solo lo seguía mirando.- ¿Qué tan grande?- pregunto el dragón oscuro mirando como el castaño centraba su vista en el.- No lo sabemos pero….puede acabar con la vida como la conocemos.- dijo el castaño mientras el pelinegro se levantaba de su sillón y miraba el horizonte, antes de que alguien pensara en otra cosa la puerta se abrió revelando a una fémina peli celeste y una niña con el pelo negro y vetas celestes de la misma edad del mini castaño.- Cariño, ¿Quiénes son tus amigos?- pregunto la peli celeste quien solo sonreía mientras el pelinegro sudaba copiosamente.- Perdone mis modales, minha senhora, mi nombre es Hyodo Issei y el es mi hijo Thomas junto con mi compañero Cao-Cao.- se presentó el castaño tomando la mano de la única mujer en la sala y con un beso en el dorso de la mano saludando a la mujer.- Es bueno que alguien tenga modales en esta casa, pero…¿Cuál es el menester con mi esposo?- pregunto ella mirando seriamente al castaño solo para que desviaran todos la vista al ver a los dos niños jugando con dos perros.

-Oh, ellos son Lykaon y Fenrir.- dijo solo para que los dos adultos miraran al perro con algo de temor.- No se preocupen, él es juguetón…hasta cierto punto.- dijo el castaño mientras se sentaba en su asiento.- Soy Grandeeney, dragona de los cielos y ellas es Wendy, nuestra hija.- dijo mientras se sentaba en las piernas del pelinegro quien solo sonrió ante ese dato.- _Es un gusto volver a verte Grandeeney y a ti, Crom-Cruach_.- el guantelete negro se presentó mientras todos, absolutamente todos los adultos salve el castaño se horrorizaron ante la voz.- _No me tengan miedo, siento que me hayan conocido de esa forma pero he cambiado_.- dijo la voz de Trihexa mientras aun ellos miraban al castaño en shock.- Si, ha cambiado pero ese no es el motivo de mi venida, ya saben, el resurgir de la Khaos Brigade o de Qilppoth no es mi asunto aquí.- dijo el castaño mientras ponía un proyector en la mesa.- Este es el problema, un enorme problema.- dijo mientras se comenzaba a reproducir la memoria de Brunnhilda.

-Con un solo chasquido podría borrar a la mitad de toda la existencia y si los demonios se enteran de la existencia de estas gemas, digamos que la guerra de hace 25 años fue solo un aperitivo.- dijo el castaño al finalizar la proyección, el pelinegro miro como su esposa se planteaba la idea.-¿ Qué quieres de mí?- pregunto el pelinegro con vetas doradas mientras la peli celeste miraba al castaño.- Quiero que me ayudes, seas parte de un equipo capaz de repeler esa amenaza pero sobretodo; que sea capaz de, si estalla una guerra con los demonios, proteja a los humanos y a los aliados que tengamos.- dijo el castaño seriamente mientras la peli celeste se levantaba.- Mi esposo no ira a la….- estaba diciendo la peli celeste solo para que el pelinegro la interrumpiera.- Ellos vendrán por ella, esos demonios van a querer a nuestra hija por los poderes que tiene, si ellos desatan una guerra contra los humanos y yo no tomo partido.- dijo Crom-Cruach mientras se levantaba para mirar a su esposa.- Ellos obtendrán todo lo que estimo y quiero con todo mi ser.- dijo tomándola entre sus brazos quien solo correspondió al abrazo.- Yo iré contigo hasta el fin del mundo.- dijo ella mientras los dos se fundían en un abrazo.

-Entonces alisten sus maletas, todos vendrán conmigo.- dijo el castaño antes de mirar al pelinegro poseedor de la Longinus original.- ¿Sabes dónde están tus amigos?- pregunto el castaño mientras este se levantaba.- Están en Pripiat, una cárcel _inexistente_ para los humanos, los demonios la construyeron después de lo de Chernóbil, está fuertemente custodiada por un grupo de elite, ángeles caídos, youkais y demonios vigilan sus muros, nadie sale vivo o muerto.- dijo el pelinegro dando énfasis en lo que el sabia.- Si no más recuerdo esa cárcel se llama Сумерки человечества. (El Ocaso de la Humanidad.)- dijo el castaño sabiendo el nombre de esa cárcel ya que Serafall lo quería encerrar en ese lugar.- Fuertemente custodiada, no saldríamos con vida si solo los dos vamos.- dijo Cao-Cao esperando la ayuda del pelinegro heterocromatico.

-Él no va a venir con nosotros; ya tengo a algunos en mente para que me ayuden.- dijo el castaño mientras se dirigía a la puerta.- Thomas, venga, tenemos que irnos o tu mama se preocupara.- dijo el castaño mientras miraba como su hijo se despedía de la niña quien lo despidió con un sutil sonrojo que nadie lo veía salvo el castaño mayor.- Supongo que vendrán después, ¿no?- pregunto el castaño mirando al pelinegro que abrazaba a la peli celeste.- Si, deja que arreglemos unos cuantos detalles, danos un par de días para estar listos.- dijo ella mientras su esposo asentía.- Vamos, Cao-Cao, tenemos un equipo de rescate que reclutar.- dijo el castaño saliendo de la casa dirigiéndose donde estaba su vehículo.


	13. Mutantes

**Mutantes.**

_**Kuoh, Japón:**_

El sol estaba en su cenit, ya era el mediodía; los niños estaban en sus clases, los adultos en sus trabajos o saliendo a almorzar, los restaurantes empezaban a llenarse y en una casa en específico estaba en medio de una…. ¿mudanza?

-Papa, ¿ya esta todo listo?- preguntaba Rías entrando a la sala donde ya se encontraban las maletas y algunas cajas que la totalidad de la Familia Gremory iba a llevar a su hogar temporal, un Helicarrier de S.H.I.E.L.D., desde el cual la nueva agencia se encargaría de enfrentar y monitorear las actividades del mundo sobrenatural, para así salvaguardar la integridad de la humanidad y el secretismo de la existencia de este mundo; volviendo a lo actual, Rías se sorprendió al ver como su padre estaba sentado en uno de los sillones mientras que cargaba a Thomas quien escuchaba las historias que el pelirrojo mayor le narraba.

-Sí, amor, ya está todo listo, solo falta algunas cosas que va a llevar Oka-san.- dijo el castaño quien la abrazo por la espalda y apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro de la pelirroja quien suspiro y se apegó al abrazo relajándose y sabiendo que el hombre de su vida no se iría sin ella.-Tenemos algunos minutos hasta que Venelana-sama este lista.- dijo una entrante Grayfia que venía cargando algunas maletas de la matriarca Gremory quien todavía no se decidía si llevarse todo o solo lo esencial.- Entonces, ¿Por qué no salimos a comer un helado?- sugirió el castaño tomando de la mano a la pelirroja quien afianzo el agarre de su mano a la del castaño, el niño salto a los brazos de su padre quien lo cargo y antes de que alguno reaccionara casi los dos se van de bruces contra el suelo ya que una pelinegra que ambos conocían bien corrió hacia ellos.-¡Mama, vamos por helado!- dijo el niño a su madre quien solo se apegó más a su esposo.- Mou, ¿No…no me ibas a lle…llevar, Papa?- dijo la pelinegra con algunas lágrimas falsas en sus ojos haciendo que el pelinegro acariciara la mejilla de su esposa y dándole un beso en los labios le respondió.- Nunca te dejaría sola, amor.- dijo el castaño quien volvió a besarla.

Issei quien tomaba a Rías por la cintura y de la mano de Kuroka, quien llevaba al niño, salieron de la casa rumbo a un parque cercano donde comprarían helados y pasarían los pocos minutos antes del viaje hacia el Helicarrier, el castaño abrazaba a las dos mujeres mientras veía como el castaño menor corría de un lado a otro jugando con los niños de su edad, así estuvieron hasta que fueron las 3 de la tarde donde el castaño tomo a las dos féminas y con un cansado Thomas partieron nuevamente a la casa que pronto estaría vacía.- ¿Dónde estaban? Los esperábamos desde hace media hora.- dijo una molesta castaña a la cual se le paso la molestia al cargar al castaño menor quien se acurruco en su abrazo y comenzó a dormir.- Fuimos al parque, ¿Ya está todo listo, Grayfia-chan?- pregunto el castaño ignorando el sonrojo de la peli platina quien solo respondió con un si antes de salir con un pretexto de ver si no se olvidaba nada en su alcoba, a los pocos segundos volvió abrazando un libro rojo.- Ya está todo listo, Ise-sama.- dijo la peli platina mientras el castaño abría la puerta dejando pasar a unos hombres que llevarían todas las maletas y cajas a una camioneta, en total eran dos camionetas donde en una iba la familia Gremory y en la otra los equipajes rumbo a Nagasaki donde partirían al helicarrier, el cual sería la residencia temporal de la familia Gremory.

Llegaron al puerto de Gotō e inmediatamente embarcaron en el yate privado de la familia el cual los iba a trasladar al Helicarrier, el cual ya estaba esperándolos en la isla Naru, la familia entera estaba por abordar cuando el capitán del yate los detiene.- Señor Hyodo, un navío no puede zarpar sin tener un nombre.- dijo haciendo que todos lo vieran pero el castaño pensando en la misión que cumpliría en adelante, decidió nombrarlo.- Belerofonte, el nombre de este "navío" será Belerofonte.- dijo antes de subir al Helicarrier junto con los demás.

-¿Por qué Belerofonte?- pregunto Rías que caminando tomada de la mano del castaño quien solo sonrió y mirándola le contesto.- Por la tarea que nos dieron, así como el héroe griego mato a la Quimera, el monstruo que asolaba un reino, nuestra tarea es defender a la Humanidad de los seres sobrenaturales que intenten algo en su contra.- dijo el castaño mientras la pelirroja asentía a sus palabras.- /_No importa cuál sea el motivo, yo estaré contigo para siempre, mi amado dragón._/- pensó mientras afianzaba su agarre, los demás escucharon el motivo detrás del nombre y no pudieron estar en desacuerdo.

El grupo completo entro en el interior del helicarrier que si bien parecía un portaaviones asombro a cada uno de los presentes.- ¡Superior en cubierta!-grito una pelinegra quien estaba en el puente de mando, el castaño miro como unos 50 agentes de S.H.I.E.L.D. se formaron al frente de él.- ¡Descansen! Como lo sabrán, si bien no formamos "parte" de S.H.I.E.L.D. oficialmente; extraoficialmente si somos una división que se encargara de monitorear actividades que tengan origen sobrenatural y en caso de que estas sean hostiles, apaciguarlas o detenerlas en la brevedad.- dijo haciendo que todos los agentes asintieran ya que vieron lo sucedido en Kuoh dándose una idea de cuál sería su trabajo.- Trabajaremos con los Vengadores cuando la situación lo amerite, sé que somos un número reducido pero demos lo mejor de nosotros; las damas aquí presentes.- dijo apuntando a Grayfia y a las mucamas de la familia Gremory quienes saludaron con venía a los agentes.- Saben cómo enfrentarlos y como poder identificar una amenaza, son diestras en combate con cualquier arma, entrenaran juntos y si la situación lo amerita se juntaran en misiones alrededor del mundo.- dijo el castaño ganándose un asentimiento de todos los agentes y las mucamas.- Por último, la segunda al mando será María Hill y en caso de que ella no esté presente, el que estará a cargo será Zeoticus Gremory, nuestro enlace con los mandatarios, la ONU y las distintas razas y facciones del plano sobrenatural.- dijo presentando al pelirrojo quien saludo con una venia.

-Eso es todo lo que les puedo decir por ahora.- dijo poniendo fin a su presentación haciendo que algunos agentes fueran a sus puestos mientras que otros tomaban las maletas y cajas que trajeron los que venían con su nuevo líder para querer impresionar a algunas de las chicas.- ¡Eleven anclas y desaparezcamos!.- dijo el castaño haciendo que todos los Gremory vieran como el "portaaviones" comenzaba a moverse solo para que dé un momento a otro se elevara por el aire y estando en lo alto desparecieron para asombro de algunos turistas que veían como el tremendo barco volaba para que al final desapareciera.

-¿Hacia dónde vamos, señor?- dijo Hill mientras miraba al castaño quien vestía un traje de impacto y sobre este tenía una trinchera de cuero blanco con el símbolo de S.H.I.E.L.D. en su pectoral izquierdo, el castaño miraba las pantallas donde aparecían datos e informes altamente clasificados.

-Vamos a ir a por unos amigos.- dijo el castaño mirándola solo para voltear a ver al piloto a cargo.- Traza rumbo a Westchester, New York.- dijo haciendo que el piloto tecleara en la pantalla táctil el nuevo destino, el castaño se apartó de sus consolas y antes de salir del puente de mando llamo a Hill para que lo acompañara en el camino.- Desordena tus pensamientos, deja tu mente en blanco, María.- dijo haciendo que ella lo mirara raro.- ¿Desordenar mis pensamientos?- no sabía que era lo que tenía que hacer, el castaño se detuvo y tomándola de los hombros la miro a los ojos.- Es importante que dejes tu mente en blanco, no vas a querer que alguien se meta a curiosear en ella.- dijo el castaño dejando a la pelinegra con una duda, y es que ella no conocía a nadie que pudiera meterse en su cabeza…todavía.

El castaño estaba supervisando como sus agentes estaban siendo "apaleados" por las mucamas de la familia Gremory mientras Grayfia ponía en apuros a Lavinia y Cao-cao quienes estaban sudando la gota gorda con la peli platina antes de que se volteara y saliera de la zona de entrenamiento, un hombre con barba espesa y algo fornido se acercó al castaño.- Agente Dungan, ¿Cree que los novatos estén listos para este nuevo enemigo?- dijo el castaño sin mirar al hombre que se puso a su lado mirando a los novatos.- Necesitaríamos algo con que poder equilibrar la fuerza y agilidad así como armas de corto o largo alcance.- dijo señalando las deficiencias de sus armas actuales que poco o nada pudieron hacer contra los demonios ese día.- Creo tener alguna idea de cómo hacerlo pero necesitaremos ayuda de grandes cerebros para estas armas, en cuanto a lo de armadura creo tenerlo solucionado, solo si el subcomité así como el consejo directivo de S.H.I.E.L.D. lo aprueba, claro está.- dijo mientras miraba como las mucamas derrotaban a los agentes que no podían seguir el ritmo de ellas a pesar de tener sus pistolas, las balas de estas no podían penetrar el escudo que conjuraban a su alrededor.

-En todo caso, creo que por lo demás estamos bien. Señor, con su permiso.- dijo el hombre mientras volvía sus pasos.- Dungan.- dijo el castaño despidiéndose del hombre que alguna vez fue su mentor. El castaño dejo la habitación y caminando se encontró con su esposa quien jugaba con Thomas, ambos siendo acompañados por Brunnhilda y Ophis quienes veían por los ventanales las nubes que rodeaban el helicarrier, no podía dejar de pensar en la oportunidad que se le dio y lo que podría pasar si perdiera la guerra que podría desatarse, no quería que su familia sufriera lo que podría ser el fin de su realidad tal y como la conoce.- Te detendré, Thanos, a ti y aunque me cueste la vida. Juro que lo hare- dijo el castaño mirando seriamente el horizonte sabiendo que esto sería más difícil pero no imposible de lograr.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

-Señor, nos acercamos al destino.- dijo el piloto mientras el castaño se acercaba a los mandos de la nave.- Dungan, quedas a cargo hasta que yo vuelva. Rías, Akeno y Hill, vendrán conmigo.- dijo mientras Dungan tomaba el mando de la nave.- Los escudos en alto y listos para cualquier improvisto, comandante.- dijo Dungan antes de que Issei se marchara de la cabina de mando hacia los hangares donde tomaría un Quinjet que lo llevaría hasta su destino.

Se sento en el asiento de piloto y encendiendo los motores espero a sus acompañantes quienes venían a trote, estando las 3 en la aeronave, esta partió del Helicarrier rumbo al _Xavier Institute for Higher Learning _(Instituto Xavier para el Aprendizaje Superior).- Hill, vacía tu mente, ahora.- dijo el castaño antes de despegar vuelo haciendo que la pelinegra cerrara los ojos y con meditación despejara su mente antes de que la aeronave pudiera estar en el aire.- Mantente así, Rías, Akeno, cierren sus mentes ante cualquier intento de invasión, ellos no deben de conocer nuestra relación.- dijo el castaño haciendo que las dos mencionadas utilizaran un "candado psíquico" en sus mentes.

El castaño estaba en pleno vuelo cuando lo escucho.- «_Hyodo Issei, tarde o temprano nos íbamos a reunir; hubiera preferido más tarde._»- una voz que le hablaba desde dentro de su cabeza resonó, el castaño sonrió de lado sabiendo quien era.- «Profesor Charles Xavier, supongo que ese es un saludo no tan grato, pero ya era tiempo de encontrarnos además tengo algo que proponerle si nos mucha molestia.»- dijo el castaño en su interior sorprendiendo al telepata quien miraba desde su despacho en dirección a la aeronave de S.H.I.E.L.D. que transportaba al grupo.- «_Si no nos involucra en algo perjudicial a los míos, los recibiré con los brazos abiertos.»_\- dijo el telepata poniendo fin a su "bienvenida".

Girando su silla de ruedas salió de su despacho encontrándose con una pelirroja.- Jean, ¿Por qué no reúnes al grupo?- dijo el director del Instituto Xavier mientras la pelirroja marchaba a cumplir con las órdenes del director.- Creo que esto saldrá bien.- dijo el telepata más poderoso mientras salía al patio trasero de la mansión X donde el Quinjet aterrizaría en pocos minutos. El castaño suspirando debido al encuentro "no tan grato" con el telepata quito el camuflaje de la nave y aterrizo en el patio trasero de la mansión.- Sé que estas allí, sal.- dijo el castaño mientras miraba la cabina del baño, todas se miraron entre sí solo para girar a ver como la puerta de los servicios higiénicos se abría y una peli castaña con un traje de cuero negro y algunos detalles en amarillo.

-¿Co….como lo supiste?- pregunto la extraña mientras elevaba sus puños en alto, rápidamente Akeno y Rías convocaron círculos mágicos mientras Hill tomaba su arma, el castaño tomando el hombro de Rías le insto a que desconvocara los círculos siguiéndola Akeno y por ultimo Hill quien guardo su arma sin soltar la empuñadura.- Instinto.- dijo el castaño abriendo las puertas de la aeronave y antes de bajar de esta se giró a mirarla.- Además, hiciste un poco de ruido, a la próxima entra furtivamente.- dijo el castaño mientras la mujer desconocida desviaba la mirada.- Descuida, siempre pasa, solo se más cuidadosa.- le aconsejo Issei mientras se paraba aun lado de la puerta.- Las damas primero.- dijo el castaño mientras las hacia bajar de la nave.

Mirando el entorno, no se sorprendió al ver como esta mansión se mezclaba con la naturaleza teniendo una zona tupida de árboles que bien podrían ser usados en una carrera de obstáculos entre el y su alumno.- Es un buen ambiente, agente Hyodo. Relajante e inspirador.- dijo un hombre calvo en sillas de ruedas delante de la puerta que daba acceso al interior de la mansión.- Supongo que esta bella señorita es una de sus estudiantes, profesor Xavier.- dijo el castaño mientras la peli castaña se ruborizaba al escuchar el alago del castaño.- Si, es una de mis estudiantes, espero que no les haya dado problemas.- dijo Charles mientras el castaño sonreía de lado.- Ningún problema.- dijo el castaño mientras se acercaba al telepata, antes de que llegara a él se detuvo intempestivamente y se hizo a un lado esquivando un rayo láser de color rojo.

-¡Aléjate del profesor!- grito un hombre con un visor en los ojos de cabello castaño, antes de que alguno hablara, Issei salto esquivando un empalamiento que podría matarlo, miro al que por poco lo mata solo para encontrarse con un hombre fornido, con patillas grandes y con algunos pelos parados.- Por poquito, fallaste por poquito.- dijo el castaño mientras ponía sus manos en la espalda.- Ningún arma me hace daño, ríndete.- dijo el hombre mientras lo miraba, el castaño sonrió de lado.- No, no lo creo.- dijo el castaño mirando al hombre y antes de que alguno lo detuviera, corrió contra el castaño para ensartarlo cuando el castaño le dio un golpe que tumbo al hombre.

Mientras las chicas que estaban de lado del castaño miraban esto con curiosidad, en especial por esas garras de metal, los que estaban al otro lado miraban absortos como su amigo y compañero de armas estaba en el suelo esforzándose por pararse y cuando lo hizo se limpió la sangre que salía de su boca.- ¿Co….como…- pregunto Charles quien conocía la fuerza del integrante de su grupo, le costaba creer como lo hizo.- No te parece interesante, no pensé que serviría. J.A.R.V.I.S. el prototipo paso la prueba, has un lote para los agentes.- dijo el castaño mientras apretaba un auricular con el cual se comunicaba con la inteligencia artificial.- Estarán listos en 15 días.- dijo esta mientras el castaño asentía mirando al hombre pararse.- No lo entiendes, supongo.- dijo mirándolo mientras les mostraba su gadget en la mano que tenía la forma de una manopla algo tecnológica.

-Es un gadget que elabore, veras.- dijo mientras se ponía a su lado y se apoyara en el como si fueran amigos de toda la vida.- Esta pequeña cosita libera ondas de manera intempestiva, tan fuerte que podrían aturdir a Thor, claro, si lo tomo desprevenido.- dijo mostrándole el gadget mientras el hombre intercambiaba miradas entre él y su herramienta.- Eres….interesante chico, pero….- dijo mientras tomaba el brazo del castaño y lo apartaba de sopetón.- ¡No te confíes demasiado!- dijo apartándose de él y poniéndose a lado de Charles Xavier quien miro al hombre.- No era necesario pelear con él, Logan. Esta aquí para hablar conmigo y proponer algo.- dijo el hombre en la silla de ruedas mientras esta avanzaba hacia el castaño quien volvió con su grupo.

-Si me pueden acompañar.- dijo Charles mientras se dirigía al interior de la mansión siendo seguido por su grupo y el grupo del castaño. Se dirigieron al despacho del profesor Charles quien los dejo pasar y ofreciéndoles un vaso de vino les ofreció asientos delante de su escritorio.- ¿En qué puedo servirles?- pregunto el hombre calvo mirando al castaño quien miraba al grupo que estaba detrás del hombre.- Vine por dos motivos en concreto, Profesor Charles Xavier, líder de los X-men.- dijo el castaño mirando al hombre en silla de ruedas que le devolvió la mirada.- Vera, la aparición de villanos y los constantes enfrentamientos de héroes con estos despertó un interés particular en grupos extremistas.- dijo el castaño mostrando algunas imágenes de personas con pancartas en las que se podía ver algunas frases como: "El fin del mundo", "Arrepiéntanse, el fin del mundo está cerca" que iban desde un simple reclamo hasta pedir justicia a mano propia.

-Esto no es preocupante, por ahora.- dijo el castaño mientras los X-men veían y se pasaban las imágenes entre ellos.- Lo importante es que un idiota hizo caso a algunos de sus amigos idiotas.- dijo el castaño mientras mostraba un VHC que trajo con el.- Logramos sacar la evidencia antes de que los medios dieran cobertura, hicieron pasar esto como una "explosión de gas propano".- dijo mientras una peliblanca morocha reproducía el VHC, en este se mostraba como un joven alrededor de los 17 años entraba a su aula en el instituto solo para que otro joven mayor que el comenzara a molestarlo y darle puñetazos a vista y paciencia de todos los demás alumnos, el chico al parecer se molestó y sin que el mismo supiera como paso, de sus manos comenzó a sacar fuego que quemo a todos en su alrededor.

-¿Dónde está ese chico?- pregunto el hombre con el visor.- Este…- al no saber sus nombres, Issei no sabía cómo decirles sin que se lo tomen a mal.- Disculpa, me olvide de presentarlos.- dijo Charles mientras se volteaba y señalaba a la peliblanca.- Ella es Tormenta.- dijo para que ella saludara a sus invitados.- Él es Coloso.- dijo señalando a un hombre alto y fornido quien devolvió el saludo que estaban dando el grupo del castaño.- Él es Wolverine.- dijo señalando al hombre que peleo con Issei.- Él es Ciclope.- dijo señalando al hombre del visor.- Ella es Jean Grey.- dijo señalando a una pelirroja que estaba hablando con Rías.- Y ella es Shadowcat.- dijo señalando a la castaña que irrumpió en la nave.- Hay otros 3 pero están indispuestos.- dijo Charles mientras el castaño se volvía al grupo.- Ellas son Rías, Akeno y María Hill.- dijo el castaño señalando a sus acompañantes.

-Volviendo a la pregunta, alguien llego antes que nosotros.- dijo el castaño poniendo una carpeta con el membrete de "Ultra-Secreto" en el escritorio, Charles cogió el archivo y de este cayo una fotografía, era un hombre pelinegro de ojos en forma de cruz.- Su nombre es Belial, un ángel caído.- dijo el castaño mientras Rías y Akeno se miraban entre ellas, era uno de los cadres de Grigori antes de unirse a Rizevim.- ¿Ángel Caído?- pregunto Wolverine mirando al castaño.- El incidente en Kuoh, extraoficialmente, fue causado por seres sobrenaturales. Esto solo lo saben los altos mandos.- dijo el castaño mientras los X-men se miraban entre si.- Charles, haz el favor.- dijo el castaño mientras Charles leía su mente.

-Es cierto.- dijo el hombre pelado mirando al castaño.- Está armando un grupo, los utilizara para exponerlos y con esto rebelar su existencia al mundo.- dijo el castaño mientras Charles lo miraba.- En otras palabras te ayudamos para ayudarnos nosotros mismos.- dijo el pelado mientras el castaño ponía las manos detrás de la cabeza.- Por eso me agradas, Chuck.- dijo el castaño mientras sonreía de lado.- No trabajaran para S.H.I.E.L.D. ni los asociaran con nosotros, ustedes nos apoyaran así como nosotros los apoyaremos cuando lo requieran.- dijo el castaño entrelazando sus dedos y apoyando sus brazos sobre el escritorio.- No los hemos necesitado antes ni lo haremos ahora.- dijo Ciclope pero antes de que alguien dijera algo más, Charles los callo.- ¿Cuándo los requiramos?- pregunto el mirando a Issei.- Si, cuando lo requieran.- dijo el mirando a Charles.

-¿Si comienzan a cazarnos?- pregunto Charles mirándolo.- Por mí, salvar a los que pueda y darles la ayuda que necesiten.- dijo el castaño parándose.- Suena bien para mi.- dijo el pelado extendiendo la mano al castaño quien la estrecho.- Entonces, es un trato.- dijo el castaño para mirar a los demás.- Partiremos a las 5 de la mañana, señoritas, caballeros.- dijo antes de salir por donde vino para marchar al Helicarrier y poder descansar o al menos tratar ya que su esposa y sus amantes querían "reconectarse" con él.

Ya era medianoche y una somnolienta Grayfia estaba en los pasillos en dirección a la cocina ya que a esa hora se despertaba abruptamente pensando que su exesposo y el hijo que ambos engendraron la encontraban para "devolverla" a casa, iba por un vaso de agua cuando paso por la habitación donde descansaba Issei y Kuroka, se detuvo a curiosear solo para detenerse en la puerta con un sonrojo imposible de borrar y como no sonrojarse al ver como el castaño era montado por una pelinegra con rasgos de nekomata mientras esta se daba un ferviente beso con la pelirroja que tenía la cabeza de Issei entre sus piernas.- ¡Me vengo!/ ¡Me corro!- dijeron las dos dejando de besarse estirándose hacia atrás y con los ojos en blanco al gozar de un increíble y poderoso orgasmo, la pelinegra a duras penas dejo de montar al castaño y dejando caer un chorro blanco de su vagina se acurruco en el abrazo del castaño dándole la oportunidad a una Rías que inmediatamente tomo el órgano viril del castaño y saltando sobre el se lo clavo hasta el fondo.

-Mou, Ri-chan, yo también quiero.- dijo una Lavinia que recibía lengüetazos de la dragona del infinito; toda esa escena era vista por Grayfia y una fisgona que volvió por donde vino esperando calmar esa lujuria que despertó en ella al ver como el castaño podía complacer a más de una.- Yo también quiero, Issei-sama.- dijo la peli plateada en un susurro mientras corría a su habitación para calmar la lujuria masturbándose al imaginar como el castaño la reclamaba para el delante de su exesposo y delante del niño de ambos.

En la mañana y con el desayuno ya consumido el castaño estaba mirando como Thomas jugaba con Fenrir y Lykaon en su habitación mientras esperaba a sus abuelos que iban a ser sus maestros temporales hasta conseguir una base en tierra y así el niño continuara regularmente sus estudios.- Señor, una nave se acerca.- dijo un agente alcanzándole un holopad donde se mostraba el trayecto y de donde venía la nave.- Despejen la pista de aterrizaje, tiene mi permiso para aterrizar y eleven la seguridad a nivel 4.- dijo el castaño devolviéndole el holopad al agente que corrió a cumplir sus órdenes.- Grayfia-chan.-dijo el castaño llamando la atención de la mujer que en esos momento estaba detrás de él.- Quédate con Thomas por unos minutos.- dijo el mientras se volteaba para abrazarla y susurrarle en el oído.- _Cuando vuelva de la misión, te daré tu…..recompensa.-_dijo el castaño antes de rozar su labios con los de ella dejándola con un sonrojo imposible de borrar. El castaño miro por unos binoculares como el Blackbird de los X-men se ponía en posición para el descenso vertical con una pista de aterrizaje completamente despejada.- Aseguren la nave y llévenla al hangar.- dijo el castaño mientras los técnicos manipulaban los instrumentos para que el avión este seguro y baje al hangar para que los tripulantes bajen del avión sin ningún problema.

El castaño junto con Zeoticus y Dungan se acercaron a recibir a sus visitantes quienes ya estaban descendiendo del avión; estos eran Ciclope, Jean Grey, Wolverine, Coloso, Tormenta y una peli castaña con un mechón de color blanco y encabezando al grupo estaba el profesor Charles Xavier.- Es grato ver que aceptó la invitación, profesor.- dijo el castaño extendiendo la mano al líder de los X-men.- Ellos son Zeoticus Gremory, el enlace con las UN y la "cara publica" de la división, él es "Dum-Dum" Dungan, el agente a cargo de Inteligencia y Rescate.- dijo presentando a los dos acompañantes quienes estaban mirando al grupo de mutantes.- Por aquí, profesor, X-men's.- dijo Zeoticus mientras los demás lo seguían, se adentraron en la Isla del portaaviones y subieron por el elevador al puente de mando donde estaban Cao-cao, Brunnhilda, Lavinia, Rías, Kuroka y María Hill.

-Ellos son los agentes que nos acompañaran en la misión.- dijo el castaño quien presento a sus agentes a los X-men.- ¿Estas solo?...Si, activa el Holopad.- el castaño con celular en mano llamo a alguien y al poco rato un holograma de cuerpo entero apareció en el puente de mando.- Si llamabas unos 3 minutos antes te hubieras encontrado con Baraqiel y Rafael.- dijo el pelinegro con un mechón dorado.- ¿Y de que querían hablar?- dijo el castaño mirando al caído quien sonrió de un lado.- Están alistando un grupo de "respuesta rápida y rescate", especialmente creado para contrarrestar el ataque al Tártaro.- dijo el caído llamando la atención de Charles Xavier.- ¿Por qué es tan importante para ellos el "ataque al Tártaro"?- pregunto el hombre que dirigía a los X-men mientras el caído intercambiaba miradas entre él y el castaño quien asintió.- Es porque temen que Qilppoth "saque" a Issei y lo convenza de unirse a ellos.- dijo haciendo que los X-men y los agentes presentes miraran al castaño quien solo les contesto.- Me inculparon de algo que no hice y después de varios años logre salir de ese lugar, lo demás no les importa.- dijo el castaño seriamente sin dejar que alguno de los demás pudiera decir algo.

-En fin, es un equipo conformado por los que quedan del equipo DXD y algunos nobles…..pero por eso no me llamaste, ¿Qué quieres?- pregunto el cadre mirando al castaño.- ¿Cómo es la seguridad en сумерки человечества (Ocaso de la humanidad)?- pregunto el castaño mientras el cadre lo miraba solo para suspirar y sentarse en el borde de su escritorio.- Las cárceles en el plano sobrenatural son totalmente diferentes a las del mundo humano, esas son clasificadas en dos grupos.- dijo el cadre ganándose la atención de todos en la sala.- Algunas reciben el nombre de "Centro de Detención" donde los "reclusos" no tienen contacto con el mundo exterior, un claro ejemplo es el Tártaro, la peor de todas ya que hay encierran a criminales de un rango alto que pueden acabar con los Maous o con los cadres sin sudar un poco.- dijo mientras el castaño asentía a sus palabras ya que el mismo estuvo ahí.- Las otras son "Centros de Retroalimentación", son las más abundantes en el mundo humano, se acoge a los "demonios rebeldes" de bajo poder o categoría y los reeducan o les lavan el cerebro para que sean "fieles" a sus amos.- dijo el cadre mientras Rías y Zeoticus miraban como Issei fijaba sus miradas en ellos.- Estas se abrieron hace 10 años, los que están contigo no saben nada de esto.- dijo el cadre salvándolos mientras Issei sentaba a Rías en sus piernas.

-Volviendo a сумерки человечества (Ocaso de la Humanidad), es un caso específico en realidad, es una de las 3 primeras en una nueva categoría, "Centro de Reclusión e Investigación".- dijo el cadre haciendo que pusieran la máxima de sus atenciones en el.- En este la mayoría de los reclusos son personas con habilidades únicas, ya tengan relación con lo sobrenatural o no, las personas son detenidas y encerradas en calabozos sin contacto con el exterior, se les da por muertos o desaparecidos. A la vez que están encerrados, se les estudia o se realizan experimentos con las personas con el fin de que esas habilidades pasen o sean transmitidas a los demonios.- dijo el cadre mientras los X-men y en especial Charles se mostraban preocupados por los suyos.- Si no tienen éxito en pasar las habilidades a los demonios, las mujeres tienen que ser inseminadas por herederos y los varones tienen que inseminar a las herederas para que esas habilidades las tengan sus descendientes así haciendo que sus casas sean más fuertes.- dijo el cadre solo para que Rías, Kuroka, Brunnhilda y Lavinia abrazaran al castaño temerosas de lo que les podría pasar mientras que las féminas de los X-men se abrazaban a si mismas por lo que les pudo haber pasado si no llegaban a la mansión X.

-En cuanto a la defensa, es muy custodiada ya que el Lord Abraxas es el que está a cargo de dicho reclusorio, digamos que hay unos 300 demonios de rango alto y unos 100 ángeles y caídos por igual, en total hay 500 guardias y no se olviden de Lord Abraxas, esta al mismo nivel de Sairaorg Bael.- dijo el cadre mientras Issei escuchaba esa información.- Mándame los planos y la ubicación exacta de ese lugar, también mándame la lista de los reclusos y sus habilidades.- dijo el castaño mientras el holograma de Azazel desaparecía para cumplir lo ordenado.- Charles, tu manejas tu equipo, Cao-cao, estas a cargo de nuestro equipo, yo y Fenrir nos encargaremos de los guardias y de Lord Abraxas mientras los dos grupos se encargan de liberar a los prisioneros.- dijo el castaño mientras los demás y en especial Charles y Cao-cao asentían.- Dos horas después de que tengamos los planos y los nombres de los reclusos, saldremos y acabaremos con ese centro de reclusión.- dijo el castaño mientras los agentes asentían a las palabras del castaño.- Charles, sé que es mucho pedir pero quiero que uno de ustedes se una a….- antes de que completara la oración, la peli castaña con el mechón blanco avanzo hasta el castaño.- Me uniré a S.H.I.E.L.D., así que puede considerarme parte de su grupo.- dijo ella mientras que Wolverine avanzo hasta ella.- Pero, Rogue, tu…tu formas parte de los X-men no…- estaba hablando el cuándo ella se volteo y le dio un abrazo.- Lo sé, Logan, pero tengo que hacerlo, sé que este es mi lugar.- dijo ella mientras Charles la miraba serenamente.- Rogue, sé que estarás bien, pero si tienes algún problema o solo quieres ponerte en contacto, la mansión siempre estará con las puertas abiertas para ti.- dijo el telepata con una sonrisa en su rostro, Logan avanzo hasta el castaño y se paró delante de él y tomándolo del traje lo obligo a mirarlo a los ojos.- ¡Escúchame bien!¡Si algo le llega a suceder, tu pagaras!- le dijo el mutante mientras el castaño lo miraba.- Tienes mi palabra, Wolverine, nada le pasara y si gusta ella puede volver a trabajar con ustedes si lo desea.- dijo el castaño mientras el hombre lo soltaba refunfuñando.

-Más te vale niño, más te vale.- dijo el mutante mientras Rogué miraba al castaño.- ¿Estas segura, porque lo que viene va a ser muy arriesgado?- dijo el castaño esperando la respuesta de la mujer que solo sonrió mientras se cruzaba de brazos.- Pruébame.- dijo ella retadoramente, el castaño sonrió de lado y se acercó a ella con la mano extendida.- Entonces, será un placer tenerte con nosotros, Agente D'Ancanto.- dijo el mientras ella le daba un buen apretón de manos.- _Im….imposible, de….debería de estar des….desmayado, no….no estoy ab….absorbiendo nada.-_ pensó Anna mirando al castaño que le sonreía al felicitarse por ganar un nuevo agente en sus filas.


	14. Planeacion y Armando Equipos

_**Planeación y Armando Equipos para "Rescates"**_

_**Plano Sobrenatural:**_

_**Lilith, Inframundo:**_

En un palacio bellamente adornado que se ubica en la capital del Inframundo se llevaba a cabo una reunión de última hora, donde la alianza entre demonios, ángeles y ángeles caídos cito de extrema urgencia sus aliados, siendo estos los asgardianos, los youkais, los olímpicos y el pilar de esta alianza y poseedor de los 2 dragones celestiales, Valí Lucifer.

-¿No vendrá Olga-chan?- pregunto Serafall acariciando su abultado vientre sin importarle que los demás la estén observando.- Ella, literalmente, nos mandó a la mierda.- dijo Sirzechs mientras se sobaba las sienes esperando calmar la migraña que esa mujer le daba.- ¿Hay algo acerca de Blackheart?- pregunto Gabriel mientras miraba al resto de los presentes quienes volvieron a mirar a Ajuka Beelzebu quien suspiro.- Después del "día aciago de Kuoh" no se lo ha vuelto a ver en el plano humano, he mandado a los exploradores a que recorran el Inframundo de cal a canto y no se ha hallado indicios de su presencia.- dijo el mientras todos miraban una repetición de la pelea.

-¿Han localizado a Cao-cao y Brunnhilda?- pregunto Sairaorg quien miraba analíticamente el desempeño de los dos héroes.- Han desaparecido, no los hemos podido rastrear a ninguno de ellos, Rías y mis padres junto a Akeno Himejima y Grayfia Lucifuge han desaparecido del radar.- dijo con pesar el maou carmesí mientras miraba como su padre y su hermana peleaban contra Blackheart.- En fin, dejemos eso para más tarde.- dijo Sirzechs después de mirar como su hijo, Millicas Gremory, representante de los "72 Herederos" se ponía nervioso al escuchar como su madre había desaparecido.

-¿Cuántos irán en el grupo de respuesta rápida?- pregunto Michael quien volvió a tocar el tema por el cual se reunieron, Sairaorg carraspeo ligeramente atrayendo la atención de todos.- Propongo que vayan Valí Lucifer, Asia Argento, Griselda Quarta, Bova Tannin, Loup Garou, Saji Genshirou, Sairaorg Asmodeus, Ull, Baraqiel, Bikou, Le-fay Pendragon, Dulio Gesualdo, Raiser Phoenix, Ruval Phoenix, Seekivaira Agares, Arthur Pendragon, Coriana Andrealphus, Gandoma Balam, Diehauser Belial, Armaros, Nero Raimondi, Kiyotora Shinra, Indra, Cratos y Fobos.- termino de nombrar a los que podrían formar parte de este grupo de "respuesta rápida".- Solo esos 25, ¿Serán suficientes para pelear contra lo que queda de Qilppoth?- pregunto Sirzechs mientras los nombrados se veían, Saji dio un paso adelante.- Sin ofenderlo, maou-sama, pero creo que si podríamos parar a los miembros restantes de Qilppoth aun si Issei Hyodo se une a ellos.- dijo el prometido de Sona Sitri y esposo de Ruruko Nimura, una risa que crecía cada vez más hasta llegar a ser estridente sorprendió a todos.

-Si derroto a un dios sin utilizar su dragón, ¿Crees poder hacerle frente, tu, un rey dragón?- dijo Ares mientras se levantaba y caminaba alrededor de la mesa donde todos no dejaban de despegarle la mirada.- No fuiste capaz de golpearme y aun con todo el poder que ganaste no lo puedes hacer; todos los nombrados en ese grupo han sido derrotados por Issei, ¿creen poder derrotarlo si este se une a Qilppoth?- planto la duda en todos ellos, era cierto, todos, absolutamente todos los nombrados fueron derrotados, humillados por Issei Hyodo, si bien ya no tenía a su dragón con él, con el pasar del tiempo en el Tártaro lo pudo moldear aún más en cuanto al poder y su fuerza, sin olvidar que gracias a él pudieron encerrar a Trihexa en esa dimensión.

-Eso si aún está vivo, no perdemos nada con intentarlo.- dijo Indra mientras miraba al dios griego de la guerra, antes de que este respondiera la puerta que daba al salón estallo y una figura lo atravesó a toda fuerza.- ¡Zeus! ¡Te atreviste a dejarme!- dijo una fémina de pelo rubio con su figura bien proporcionada, sin exagerar en sus curvas, su presencia en el salón cautivo a todos, especialmente a los varones.- ¡Afrodita! Veras…esto….me olvide.- dijo Zeus sin querer ganar la furia de la diosa del amor quien podría rebasar su poder con solo intentarlo.- No lo dejare pasar la próxima vez, ¿Supongo que irán a sacar a Ise-kun?- pregunto ella mirando a Valí quien sin dudar dio un asentimiento.

-Perfecto, cuando lo vea lo llevare directamente al Olimpo donde yo junto a Hestia lo cuidaremos y lo trataremos como un rey.- dijo ella mientras sonreía soñadoramente.- Temo que eso no lo podrás hacer Afrodita-chan.- dijo Serafall quien se puso de pie encarando a la diosa.- ¿Cómo dices, Sera-chan?- pregunto con una sonrisa que escondía sus verdaderas intenciones para con la maou Leviathan.- Él es un traidor y seguirá recluido en una localización de nuestro conocimiento.- dijo Penemue respondiendo por la maou quien seguía encarándola.- ¡Se atreven a ir contra mi palabra!- exclamo con furia la diosa del amor mientras su poder saturaba el salón completo.- ¡Basta! Eso lo veremos después, así que pueden calmarse.- dijo Sirzechs poniéndose de pie y elevando su aura demoniaca queriendo sobrepasar al aura divina de la diosa.- Afrodita, cálmate.- dijo severamente Zeus mientras ponía su mano derecha sobre el hombro de la diosa quien respirando profundamente se calmó.

-¿Y cuándo parte el equipo de respuesta rápida?- pregunto la diosa mientras trataba de no ver a las féminas que la miraban iracundamente.- En estos mismos momentos.- dijo Valí mientras el grupo sugerido por Sairaorg entraba por donde debería de estar la puerta totalmente armados, después de todo si los sobrevivientes de Qilppoth iban los recibirían con todo el arsenal que tuvieran.- Irán Ares y Afrodita.- dijo Zeus mirando al maou carmesí quien asintió, poco después el grupo ya estaban dentro de un circulo de convocación.- Esperemos que no haya ninguna sorpresa.- dijo Ajuka Beelzebu esperando que las cosas marcharan bien.

_**Plano Humano:**_

_**A 9 km de altura sobre el Océano Atlántico:**_

Faltaba poco para el medio día, la mayoría de la tripulación estaba entrenando en el "cubo", una estructura que se podía adaptar a las necesidades del entrenamiento que se requería, era un espacio interdimensionales donde se podía hacer lo que se quería sin molestar el orden natural, cortesía de Great Red quien viendo como el equipo de humanos se empeñaban en su entrenamiento ofreció este espacio de su dominio sin pedir nada a cambio. Los X-men entrenaban apartados pero constantemente vigilados por Issei quien ideaba un plan de acción con sus respectivas variables preparándose para cualquier imprevisto.

Un circulo de convocación se mostró a su lado llamando la atención de Charles Xavier y "Dum-dum" Dungan quienes miraban expectantes lo que pasaba, uno preparado para paralizarlo con su mero pensamiento mientras otro tenía sus manos sobre sus pistolas gemelas, del circulo salió Azazel mirando su alrededor.- Bonito transporte, con razón me preguntaba qué demonios hacías sobre el Océano Atlántico, Issei.- dijo el cadre quien le dio un apretón de manos al castaño quien lo miraba expectante.-¿Qué haces acá, Azazel?- dijo el castaño mirando al cadre quien sonriendo de lado le contesto.- Los líderes de las facciones se están reuniendo para elegir a los miembros del equipo de respuesta rápida, así que como estaba solo decidí venir a verte.- dijo el cadre separando su vista del castaño para mirar al hombre que estaba en silla de ruedas.

-No lo vuelva a hacer, no le gustara lo que vera dentro.- dijo el cadre mirándolo seriamente.- Es un habito que se me pego, si lo moleste le pido las disculpas del caso.- dijo Charles disculpándose por la intrusión en la mente del cadre siendo que no pudo pasar más allá de un escudo mental que el propio Azazel levanto.- Así que ustedes son los mutantes, me gustaría saber más de ustedes.- dijo el cadre solo para que el castaño lo interrumpiera.- No son juguetes para que los desarmes, Azazel.- dijo Issei sabiendo de la curiosidad del cadre quien sonriendo y poniendo una mano detrás de su nuca.- Lo siento, lo siento, pero a veces es necesario saber sobre las capacidades de tus aliados.- dijo el cadre mirando al castaño quien sonriendo de lado se volteo para salir del "cubo".- Ya se las habilidades de mis aliados, no fue necesario interrogarlos.- dijo él y volteándose antes de salir de la estructura se dirigió a todo su grupo "elite".- En 3 los quiero en el puente de mando, Azazel muéstrame lo que tienes.- dijo este para después salir del "cubo".

Transcurrido el tiempo, Issei estaba reunido con Azazel y el grupo compuesto por Cao-cao, Lavinia, Akeno, Rías, Kuroka, Rogue, Zeoticus, "Dum-Dum" Dungan, Charles Xavier, Coloso, Tormenta, Jean Grey, Ciclope, Wolverine, Beast y Nightcrawler.-….Interesante.- dijo el caído mientras miraba al X-men de piel índigo y de ojos amarillos, el carraspeo de Issei lo saco de su análisis en el cual detecto algo interesante.- A lo que vinimos, por favor.- dijo el castaño mientras el ojiamarillo se calmaba al ya no ser el punto de atención de todos. El cadre camino alrededor de la mesa mientras el castaño ponía la memoria micro SD que el cadre trajo consigo y un holograma en 3D de la estructura del D.R.C. (Detention and Research Center.) Сумерки человечества.

-A lo que vinimos.- dijo el cadre mientras movía el holograma y ubicándolo en una vista aérea se detuvo.- El Сумерки человечества es algo especial, tiene 8 torres de vigilancia y cada torre tiene dos cañones que imitan el _Dragon Shoot_ del Sekiryuutei, cargado con energía demoniaca y energía sacra.- dijo señalando las 8 torres que se podrían ver con gran facilidad para después mostrar el armamento de cada torre, los cañones eran similares al cañón de riel electromagnético de la marina de los EEUU.- ¿Cómo es que accedieron a eso?- pregunto una voz detrás de todos, el grupo entero se volteo a mirar al que pregunto siendo la miembro del subcomité de las UN y representando a los EEUU en dicho subcomité, Hall Carter.- Hall, es un gusto verte de nuevo.- dijo el castaño mientras se levantaba y le daba un saludo a la representante de EEUU en el subcomité, el castaño le ofreció un asiento a la dama quien miro seriamente al cadre.- Abraxas de algún modo consiguió los planos de esa arma, tiene infiltrados o humanos que hicieron tratos con él, tal vez uno le debía algún favor y este se lo pago entregando esos planos.- dijo el cadre ya que él no sabía cómo los demonios consiguieron esa tecnología.- ¿Funciona con energía sacra o energía convencional?- pregunto el castaño mientras el cadre sonreía de lado.- Están ideando hacerlo funcionar con energía demoniaca, Abraxas se reunió conmigo y Ajuka para desarrollarla, aún seguimos pensando cómo hacerlo, pero funciona convencionalmente.- dijo el cadre mientras el castaño sonreía ya que se le ocurrió algo.- ¿Todo el D.R.C. funciona con energía convencional?-pregunto haciendo que el cadre asintiera.

-J.A.R.V.I.S. ¿El proyecto 23 está operativo?- pregunto al aire solo para que la inteligencia artificial respondiera.- Al 100%.- dijo mientras la sonrisa del castaño crecía cada vez más.- Mándalo, es hora de probarlo.- dijo el castaño mientras los demás lo observaban.- Creo que tengo la distracción perfecta; sigue Azazel.- dijo el castaño mientras el cadre pulso el holograma haciendo que el plano interior apareciera.- Los laboratorios están en el ala Noreste mientras que las celdas de contención están en el Nodo, son 300 celdas para 2 personas en cada una, están a su media capacidad.- dijo mientras entregaba a cada uno una carpeta donde detallaban los rasgos físicos de cada prisionero y sus habilidades.- En el ala Sureste está el comedor y los cuartos de los guardias, la planta eléctrica está a espaldas del D.R.C.- dijo mientras mostraba el plano de la planta eléctrica, uno de los oficiales entro con un maletín hermético sellado y salió al entregarlo al castaño quien abrió el maletín y saco un gadget algo extraño.- Este es P.E.W. "Stoic", un arma elegante y sofisticada, libera pulsos electromagnéticos y tiene una capacidad de 15 disparos, el rango del campo del pulso electromagnético es de 1 km a la redonda y su tiempo de letargo es de 3 minutos.- dijo explicando las características del arma para que terminara dándosela a Rogue quien lo miro expectante.- Iras junto a Cao-cao y Wolverine, mientras los dos se encargan de los guardias en esa zona, usaras este gadget y colapsaras sus sistemas de defensa y la energía eléctrica del lugar.- dijo mientras los dos varones asentían al plan del castaño.

-Ya quisiera tener ese gadget para ver cómo funciona.- dijo el cadre mientras el castaño lo miraba divertido.- Cuando todo sea revelado, serás el investigador pero por ahora creo que eso no será posible.- dijo para que el cadre solo bajara la cabeza.- En fin, en el ala Suroeste están los cuartos de la nobleza de Abraxas y el despacho del mismo.- dijo el cadre mientras pasaba una nueva carpeta a todos explicando las habilidades de cada miembro de la nobleza del demonio.- Irán Brunnhilda, Rías, Kuroka y Akeno junto a Ciclope, Coloso y Beast.- dijo Issei después de analizar las habilidades de cada uno de los miembros de la nobleza del demonio.- Abraxas saldrá solo, Issei se encargara de él y de su "reina", si sale junto a su nobleza lo dudo.- dijo el cadre mientras el castaño sonreía divertido ante su opción.- Iré junto a Fenrir, uno de los dos podríamos barrer el suelo con ellos.- dijo el castaño mientras el cadre asentía.- En el ala Noroeste están ubicados los cuartos de Элитный охранник (Guardia Elite)- dijo este llamando la atención de todos.- No encontré ningún archivo de ellos, solo se que son 5 de los prisioneros más fuertes, gozan del beneplácito de Abraxas al jurarle lealtad; ellos lo protegerán con todo.- dijo el cadre mientras el castaño lo miraba.- Eso no cambia los planes.- dijo mientras ideaba estrategias ante cualquier imprevisto.

-¿Y los prisioneros?- dijo Charles al finalizar de ver los archivos de los prisioneros.- Lavinia y "Dum-Dum" Dungan junto con Tormenta, Jean Grey y Nightcrawler se infiltraran en el D.R.C. por el ala Suroeste cuando Rogue desactive sus sistemas de defensa y una vez estén libres los prisioneros cooperativos Nightcrawler se encargara de tele transportarlos al "Cubo" y volverá para llevarse a los demás una vez incapacitados por Lavinia y "Dum-Dum" Dungan.- dijo el castaño sabiendo que algunos de los prisioneros pelearían o ya se habían quebrado y pondrían resistencia al rescate.

-¿Algo más?- pregunto Xavier y antes de que el castaño hablara, Ciclope se paró abruptamente.-¡Tú no eres nuestro líder!¡Yo lo….- iba a continuar pero Charles lo interrumpe.-¡Scott!¡Ya estoy cansado de tus exabruptos!"¡Yo soy el líder!""¡Yo mando!"- dijo mientras lo miraba y hacia que su silla avanzara hacia el castaño con visor.- ¡Recuerda quien te salvo, quien te dio un motivo para ser lo que eres ahora!¡Nightcrawler!- dijo Charles mirándolo seriamente para que Nightcrawler tomara a Ciclope del hombro y se esfumaran en una nube de humo purpureo, a los pocos instantes Nightcrawler apareció con dos sujetos, un hombre de pelo rubio y una peliverde quienes venían tomados de la mano.- Havok, tomaras el lugar de Scott en el equipo hasta que comprenda quien está al mando.- dijo el hombre en silla de ruedas para que después se dirigiera al castaño.- Ellos son Havok y Polaris, formaran parte del equipo en esta misión.- dijo Charles mientras el castaño asentía.- Mi nombre es Issei Hyodo, agente a cargo de esta misión.- dijo el castaño estrechando la mano de ambos mutantes.- Polaris ira con el grupo de Jean Grey.- dijo el castaño mientras miraba a la pelirroja que, extrañamente, no lo miraba directamente.

-Logan, estas a cargo del grupo.- dijo Charles para que el de largas patillas asintiera, un agente se acercó con un maletín que se le entrego al castaño y este abriéndolo lo puso en medio de la mesa, todos se acercaron para ver qué contenía.- Son lo último en tecnología de incursión, en cada caja que ven hay un audífono y un micrófono imperceptible para cualquier detector.- dijo mientras todos tomaban las cajas pequeñas y las abrían.- En el camino a Сумерки человечества se lo pondrán, no los pierdan. Despedidos.- dijo el castaño haciendo que todos salgan mientras Hall se quedaba en su sitio.- ¿Crees en ese…..cadre?- pregunto la representante de EEUU en el comité a cargo de los Acuerdos de Sokovia.- Es mi espía dentro del mundo sobrenatural, él es alguien de quien no dudaría.- dijo el castaño respondiendo a la pregunto de Hall Carter quien solo asintió a las palabras del castaño.- El presidente está nervioso, no sabe en quien confiar.- dijo ella mientras el castaño se sentaba en una silla al frente de la mujer.- Está haciendo bien, a los demonios les gusta poner gente que les debe favores en altos cargos, no se sabe quién es y lo peor sería revelar lo que está por suceder; si se llega a saber el presidente podría correr un gran peligro de ser "suplantado".- dijo el castaño haciendo alarmar a la representante.- Los demonios podrían manejarlo desde las sombras desacreditando cualquier acción del presidente y favoreciéndose a expensas de él.- ella rápidamente capto lo que le podría pasar al presidente.- ¿Y cómo podemos prever que esto no suceda?- pregunto ella solo para que el castaño sonriera.

-No podemos preverlo, salvo que nuestras operaciones sigan siendo "extra-oficiales", así las facciones creerán que somos un grupo paramilitar o somos "revolucionarios" que van contra su "paz".- dijo el castaño mientras la representante miraba al castaño seriamente.- En ese caso, S.H.I.E.L.D. será el único que conozca su existencia.- dijo ella mientras se ponía de pie y mirando al castaño quien solo le sonrió tendiéndole la mano.- Espero volver a verter, Carter, adoro nuestras conversaciones.- dijo el castaño mientras la fémina sonreía.- Igual yo, igual yo.- dijo ella plantándole un beso en la mejilla despidiéndose del castaño.

Pasando una horas en el aire se detuvieron sobre territorio Ucraniano.- Zeoticus, Hill, acompáñenme.- dijo el castaño mientras el grupo repasaba el plan de acción y como se adentrarían en el D.R.C.- Dungan, tienen dos horas para estar listos.- dijo el castaño mientras el agente veterano asentía a su orden.- Carter, ¿Pudiste contactarlos?- pregunto el castaño por el comunicador habiendo comunicándose con la representante de los .-/_El primer ministro ucraniano, el presidente de gobierno ruso y los representantes de ambos gobiernos en la ONU los esperan en el edificio de Administración Presidencial_./- dijo ella por el intercomunicador, el castaño saco su holopad y se lo alcanzo al pelirrojo que no entendía que quería.- ¿Alguno de ellos ha tenido algún trato con los demonios o ángeles caídos?- le pregunto al pelirrojo quien prestó atención a las imágenes solo para negar.- No, al menos con la familia Gremory.- dijo el mientras el cadre quien también veía esas fotos en su despacho también negaba.- _Ninguno de ellos ha tenido contacto con los cadres._\- dijo este cortando la comunicación.

-Abordaremos un Quinjet e iremos a Kiev para reunirnos con los representantes del gobierno de Ucrania y Rusia, ya que gracias a los Acuerdos de Sokovia tenemos que pedir permiso para justificar nuestra misión.- dijo el castaño haciendo que los dos que lo acompañaban entendieran la razón de su llamado.- Zeoticus, ¿crees poder manipularlos para que solo crean que venimos a por un criminal alterado?- pregunto el castaño al pelirrojo mientras Hill miraba a su nuevo superior algo incrédula.- Si, puedo manipularlo para que crean que Abraxas es un criminal alterado…- dijo el pelirrojo antes de que la fémina lo interrumpiera.- Podemos decir que es parte de HYDRA y que busca manipular a Red Guardián y obtener los secretos de la "Habitación Roja".- aporto un causal a su mentira.- Esa podría ser una buena excusa, Issei.- dijo el pelirrojo mientras el castaño asentía.- Ese será el motivo suficiente para que ambos países digan que si.- dijo el castaño antes de abordar un Quinjet que los llevaría a Kiev.

Tardaron a lo sumo unos 10 minutos en llegar al edificio de Administración Presidencial e identificándose ante los guardias entraron y siendo guiados por un asistente llegaron a la sala de juntas privadas, donde solo los altos cargos del gobierno ucraniano tenían sus juntas, el asistente abriendo la puerta le permitió el paso donde se encontraron con el primer ministro ucraniano, Volodymyr Groysman y el presidente de gobierno ruso, Dmitri Medvédev, junto a los representantes de cada país en la ONU, el castaño rápidamente tendió su mano ante el ministro ucraniano.- Доброго ранку, прем'єр-міністре. / Dobroho ranku, prem'yer-ministre. / (Muy buenos días, primer ministro.) – saludo Issei al ministro mientras este le estrechaba la mano para después volverla a tender al presidente de gobierno ruso.- Доброе утро, президент или вы предпочитаете "премьер-министр". / Dobroye utro, prezident ili vy predpochitayete "prem'yer-ministr". / (Muy buenos días, presidente o prefiere "primer ministro".) – saludo al representante ruso en la reunión.- Я предпочитаю «премьер-министра», они могут ошибаться в наших будущих встречах./ YA predpochitayu «prem'yer-ministra», oni mogut oshibat'sya v nashikh budushchikh vstrechakh. / (Prefiero "primer ministro", podrían generar equivocaciones en nuestras reuniones futuras.) – dijo el presidente de gobierno teniendo en claro que en un futuro se podrían reunir en su patria y con el presidente de la federación rusa presente.

-Меня зовут Иссей Хьеду, директор отдела быстрого реагирования, специального подразделения S.H.I.E.L.D. / Menya zovut Issey KH'yedu, direktor otdela bystrogo reagirovaniya, spetsial'nogo podrazdeleniya S.H.I.E.L.D. / (Mi nombre es Issei Hyodo, director de la Unidad de respuesta rápida, una división especial de S.H.I.E.L.D.)- dijo el castaño presentándose formalmente a los dos ministros.- Моими спутниками являются Зеотик Гремори, политический директор и Мария Хилл, заместитель директора подразделения. / Moimi sputnikami yavlyayutsya Zeotik Gremori, politicheskiy direktor i Mariya Khill, zamestitel' direktora podrazdeleniya. / (Mis acompañantes son Zeoticus Gremory, director político y María Hill, subdirectora de la unidad.)- presento el castaño a sus acompañantes quienes saludaron a los ministros.- К чему мы пришли. /K chemu my prishli. / (A lo que vinimos.)- dijo el castaño invitando a que todos los presentes se sentaran alrededor de una mesa oval estando frente a frente.- Мы здесь для Абраксаса Базили, старшего научного сотрудника HYDRA или того, что от него осталось. / My zdes' dlya Abraksasa Bazili, starshego nauchnogo sotrudnika HYDRA ili togo, chto ot nego ostalos'. / (Estamos aquí por Abraxas Basili, científico de alto cargo en HYDRA o lo que queda de ella.)- dijo mientras mostraba la imagen del ángel caído a los ministros quienes solo miraron desinteresadamente la imagen.

-Просто для человека, для ученого. / Prosto dlya cheloveka, dlya uchenogo. / (Solo por un hombre, por un cientifico.)- pregunto el primer ministro ruso solo para que el castaño sacara otro par de fotos.- Он управляет комплексом, где он экспериментирует с некоторыми пропавшими без вести, считается, что их может быть больше 150. / On upravlyayet kompleksom, gde on eksperimentiruyet s nekotorymi propavshimi bez vesti, schitayetsya, chto ikh mozhet byt' bol'she 150. / (Dirige un complejo donde experimenta con algunos desaparecidos, se cree que pueden ser más de 150.) – dijo el castaño mostrando fotos aéreas del lugar y una imagen satelital de carros entrando al complejo.- Оставьте это местным властям. / Ostav'te eto mestnym vlastyam. / (Dejalo a manos de las autoridades locales.) – dijo el ministro ucraniano solo para que Hill negara.- Мы считаем, что вы копируете методы "Красной комнаты". / My schitayem, chto vy kopiruyete metody "Krasnoy komnaty". / (Creemos que esta replicando los metodos de la "Habitacion Roja".) – dijo asustando tanto al ruso como al ucraniano quienes inmediatamente tomaron el archivo de los que se "creía" que eran los desaparecidos.- Оставь это в наших руках ... / Ostav' eto v nashikh rukakh ... / (Déjalo en nuestras manos...)- estaba hablando el primer ministro ucraniano mientras el primer ministro ruso pretendía hacer una llamada.- Мы не можем, неизвестно, готово ли это или находится на последней стадии, но у нас есть доказательства того, что они успешно разработали «сыворотку супер-солдата». / My ne mozhem, neizvestno, gotovo li eto ili nakhoditsya na posledney stadii, no u nas yest' dokazatel'stva togo, chto oni uspeshno razrabotali «syvorotku super-soldata». / (No podemos, no se sabe si ya está listo o en su última fase pero tenemos pruebas de que han desarrollado exitosamente el "suero del super-soldado".) – dijo el pelirrojo viendo cómo podrían arriesgar a los soldados por obtener algunos secretos.

-Мы заботимся, мы только пришли, чтобы уведомить вас о нашем присутствии на их территориях. / My zabotimsya, my tol'ko prishli, chtoby uvedomit' vas o nashem prisutstvii na ikh territoriyakh. / (Nosotros nos encargamos, solo hemos venido para notificarles nuestra presencia en sus territorios.)- dijo Issei mientras se levantaba y se dirigía a la puerta siendo seguido por sus dos acompañantes.


	15. Consiguiendo Reclutas y Asalto a

_**Consiguiendo Reclutas y Asalto a Сумерки человечества**_

-Supongo que la reunión salió bien.- dijo Dungan mirando como el grupo de 3 venían de la reunión conversando entre ellos.- Lo supones bien, aunque deberíamos de vigilar los alrededores, pueden ser algo curiosos.- dijo el castaño quien resumió compactamente el resultado de la reunión.- Las cámaras ya han sido desplegadas así como los drones espías en los alrededores, también algunos agentes están en los alrededores camuflados con el entorno.- dijo Dungan mientras señalaba los puntos donde estaban los agentes posicionados.- Bien, te adelantaste a lo que te iba a pedir.- dijo Issei mientras le palmeaba el hombro.

-Los X-men y los miembros que llevaras están abordando el Quinjet, ¿tu pilotaras el Quinjet?- el castaño estaba mirando la proyección de los mapas del área circundante del área.- Ya sabemos lo que vamos a hacer; Dungan, serás nuestros "ojos" en el aire, si aparecen los rusos o suecos, no dejen que se acerquen al área, aunque para ese tiempo ya deberíamos estar de vuelta.- comunico el castaño mientras se iba por el camino que llevaba al hangar. En el camino se cruzó con Kuroka quien iba vestida con su clásico kimono negro pero sin los cascabeles ya que iban a ser innecesarios para la misión.- Ise-nya.- dijo ella mientras lo abrazaba por la espalda apretando sus atributos contra la espalda del castaño quien se volteo en el abrazo y le planto un beso en la boca subiendo de intensidad hasta que el castaño puso sus manos en las nalgas de la pelinegra quien gimió en el beso.

-Nya, con…continua.- dijo ella mientras se apegaba aún más al castaño quien apretó su agarre y susurrándole al oído le dijo.- Por más que quiera, tenemos una misión, si no fuera así.- dijo el castaño levantándola por las nalgas y apoyándola contra el muro apegándose a ella.- Te llevaría a la alcoba, te arrojaría a la cama y te tomaría salvajemente haciendo que gimas mi nombre y todos se enteraran quien es el que te trae loca…._mi gatita_.- dijo el castaño lamiendo el pabellón de la oreja y mordiendo suavemente su cuello dejándole una marca haciendo que ella se estremeciera más y temblara en el agarre del castaño quien la seguía sosteniendo por las nalgas.- Si esto sale de maravilla, la noche será tan intensa como nuestra luna de miel.- dijo el castaño mientras él apoyaba a la nekomata contra el muro y acariciaba la suave piel blanca sacándole suspiros a la chica.

-¿Van a seguir coqueteando o van a venir?- pregunto una sonrojada Jean Grey quien los miraba desde la puerta del hangar, el castaño sonrió de lado antes de darle una sonora nalgada a la pelinegra quien con un ¡Ep! avanzo sonrojada por la vergüenza de que la hayan visto seduciendo a su esposo quien avanzo detrás de ella deteniéndose y cediendo su avance a la pelirroja quien no lo volteo a ver aunque una sonrisa algo tímida y un sonrojo se mostraban en su rostro. Issei entro a la aeronave y después de encender los motores y chequear que todos los sistemas estén en línea despego después de verificar que todos estén debidamente con el cinturón de seguridad.

.En 10 minutos llegaremos al destino.- dijo el castaño poniendo en piloto automático el Quinjet y yendo hacia un mesón donde todos ya estaban reunidos a su alrededor.- El grupo de Rogue aterrizara en este punto, tenemos 3 vigías vigilando el blanco.- dijo el castaño mientras Rogue, Wolverine y Cao-cao asentían.- Una vez que Rogue provoque el cortocircuito, la nobleza saldrá así que estén listos, Coloso y grupo.- dijo el castaño mientras Coloso, Brunnhilda, Rías, Kuroka, Akeno, Beast y Havok asentían.

-En cuanto la nobleza este peleando con el grupo de Coloso, Nightcrawler, tú y tu grupo entraran en la zona, estos serán los primeros en liberar.- dijo el castaño mostrando las fotos de tres jóvenes, uno tenía el cabello negro y llevaba un monocular mientras que donde debía estar el otro ojo estaba un parche negro con un sello, también había otro joven que tenía el pelo gris algo largo ya que tenía un mechón colgando por su rostro tapando el ojo derecho y una cicatriz recorría la mejilla izquierda originándose en el pómulo justo debajo de su ojo, la única chica del grupo tenía el pelo rubio y ojos azul cielo.- Lavinia, a los tres entrégales esto.- dijo el castaño mientras le entregaba a la rubia tres cajitas donde venían los audífonos y los micrófonos haciendo que la pelirrubia asintiera.- ¿Por qué ellos tres?- dijo Havok mientras Issei lo miraba algo divertido.- Porque son mis agentes sin que lo sepan.- dijo haciendo que todos se sorprendieran.

-¿Y yo como voy a pelear con ellos?- dijo Dungan mientras el castaño lo miraba.- J.A.R.V.I.S. ¿está listo el proyecto "Gugnir"?- la inteligencia artificial desplego un compartimiento de la aeronave el cual se abrió y mostro un exoesqueleto blanco con detalles azules.- Este es Gugnir, uno de los 4 exotrajes que, se "perdieron" de los registros de H.A.M.M.E.R. un golpe de este exotraje podría matar a un demonio, su velocidad en el suelo podría llegar a superar el Mach 1, cuenta con invisibilidad, 100% resistente al fuego y no tiene ninguna parte débil.- dijo el castaño mostrando un holograma del traje.- Esta hecha con una mezcla de Promethium, Carbonadium y un 20% de adammantium.- dijo el castaño sorprendiendo al grupo.- Póntelo, uno de mis agentes debe de estar bien equipado para lo que se viene de ahora en adelante.- dijo el castaño mientras Dungan se ponía el traje.

-A.I.S. en línea.- dijo una voz robótica en el casco del traje tomando por sorpresa al varón dentro del traje.- Esa es la I.A. del traje, esta enlazado a J.A.R.V.I.S. y a los sistemas de S.H.I.E.L.D., te dará un acceso inmediato a las armas del traje y a su operatividad.- dijo el castaño mientras Dungan miraba sus manos y las armas que tenía a su disposición.- Issei, ya vamos a llegar al punto de descenso.- dijo J.A.R.V.I.S. para que el castaño tomara el timón de la aeronave haciendo que el piloto automático se apagara.- Estén listos para el descenso.- dijo el castaño mientras el mesón volvía al suelo y un nuevo compartimiento se elevara, en este estaban unas motocicletas (el mismo modelo utilizado en Age of Ultron por Black Widow), los grupos de Coloso y Rogue se montaron en las motos y la rampa de acceso se abrió, los diez arrancaron las motos y aceleraron para que de inmediato salieran de la aeronave al punto de acceso donde tenían que aterrizar.- Están a 100 metros del punto de aterrizaje. Suerte, aunque no la necesitaran.- dijo el castaño por el intercomunicador cortando la comunicación en ese instante.

-La aeronave estará sobrevolando el terreno, cuando tengan la señal de Rogue, ustedes partirán.- dijo el castaño antes de que la compuerta se volviera a abrir, camino con Fenrir a su costado parándose en el borde y volteando a ver al grupo que quedaba dentro de la aeronave.- Te queda bien el traje, Dungan. No lo destruyas.- dijo el castaño mientras se lanzaba en caída libre antes de activar su balance breaker y saliendo propulsado al blanco.- Tenemos nuestra misión señores y señoritas, esperemos la comunicación del grupo de Rogue.- dijo Dungan con el visor abierto mostrando su cara.

_**Con Rogue, Wolverine y Cao-Cao:**_

Las tres motos apenas tocaron tierra aceleraron rápidamente dejando atrás al otro grupo que se distancio por unos pocos metros, Wolverine y Cao-cao se adelantaron a Rogue flanqueándola.

La planta de energía del Сумерки человечества (El Ocaso de la Humanidad) era bien resguardado, al menos unos 30 o 40 seres sobrenaturales resguardaban la planta energética, entre caídos, ángeles y demonios quienes vigilaban los alrededores de las dos edificaciones; el grupo entero desmonto de las motos ocultándose detrás de un montículo de tierra justo como para tapar a todo el grupo.- Yo los distraeré, esperen a que todos estén detrás de mí.- dijo Cao-cao mientras su lanza aparecía a su lado.

El pelinegro salió de su escondite y apuntando su lanza a un caído quien vigilaba desde las alturas esta se estiro y atravesó al caído justo en el pecho, la enderezo solo para tirar de ella violentamente originando un baño de sangre que salpico a todos los guardas.- ¿Acaso no lo vieron venir?- pregunto sarcásticamente al grupo haciendo que todos los guardas se pusieran en guardia.- Cao-cao, héroe y antiguo miembro de la facción de los héroes. Entrégate y no te haremos daño.- dijo un ángel caído que poseía 3 pares de alas, dos pares por debajo de un cadre.- No lo creo, idiota.- dijo el pelinegro sonriendo de lado provocando a los guardas, el caído convoco un círculo mágico en su mano.- Entrégate ahora.- dijo el caído acentuando con voz firme haciendo que el pelinegro carcajeara sardónicamente.- Jo….jodete.- dijo el pelinegro mientras se apoyaba en su lanza.- Te lo advertimos.- dijo el caído convocando una lanza de luz y lanzándola contra el pelinegro haciendo que todos los guardas atacaran al pelinegro quien con un barrido de su lanza los desvió.- Mi turno.- dijo el pelinegro desapareciendo de la vista de todos.

-_Estén listos_.- escucharon la voz del pelinegro por sus auriculares, mientras que todos veían como un ángel caía al suelo inconsciente por el desangrado ya que sus alas habían sido cortadas, subsiguientemente un demonio cayó al suelo estrepitosamente al perder la cabeza que impacto contra una ángel caída desviando su ataque contra un ángel que perdió uno de sus brazos.- _Hazlo ahora Rogue_.- dijo el pelinegro haciendo que los dos restantes del grupo de la fémina salieran corriendo, un caído los miro y con su lanza se puso delante solo para perder los dos brazos por las garras de Wolverine quien cubrió a Rogue, los dos avanzaron ayudándose mutuamente aunque contaban con ayuda de Cao-cao quien había activado su Sacred Gear solo para provocar más miedo en los sobrevivientes.

Rogue apunto el P.E.W. "Stoic" contra la edificación y apretó el gatillo; un haz de luz salió del cañón del arma y cuando impacto contra la edificación se liberó una ola de energía que impulso hacia atrás a todos los presentes en el área.- ¡¿Qué demonios fue eso?!- pregunto Wolverine quien estaba esquivando las lanzas de luz de los caídos y los ángeles.- Ahí viene la ayuda, ríndanse ahora o lo pagaran.- dijo uno de los caídos que veía como un circulo de convocación relucía en el suelo.- ¡Ríndanse antes de que los aplastemos!- dijo un hombre de pelo negro con los ojos rojos que venía armado con una espada totalmente negra.- Me encanta cuando se creen la gran cosa.- dijo Wolverine mientras se ponía a lado de Rogue haciendo que el hombre que hablo sonriera de lado, Wolverine flexiono un poco sus piernas y sacando sus garras relucientes logro sorprender a los 10 que estaban delante del dúo.- Eso hace que quiera destazarlos con mayor ímpetu.- dijo Wolverine mirando a los miembros de la nobleza como sus presas.

-Eres un hombrecillo raro.- dijo un varón de 2 metros, fornido y algo antipático mirando con desdén a Wolverine quien le sonrió retadoramente.- ¿Por qué no me lo dices en la cara, fantoche?- su provocación tuvo efecto ya que el hombre salió corriendo hacia el dúo.- Déjenmelo a mí, solito pue….- decía Wolverine hasta que salió volando presa del golpe del hombre fornido.- ¿Decías algo, hombrecillo?- dijo el fornido creyendo que eso era todo.- No sonreiría si fuera tu.- dijo Rogue mientras el fornido depravadamente.- Miren nomas, porque el que la toca, muere.- dijo el hombre quien iba a poner sus manos sobre ella, apenas la toco sintió un escalofrío para después sentir un dolor tremendo que lo hizo caer.-Q….que de….demo…demonios.- estaba diciendo cuando sintió como sus fuerzas abandonaban su cuerpo, Rogue lo toco justo en la frente y comenzó a convulsionar, solo para caer inconsciente al suelo.

-Era mío, Picara.- dijo Wolverine quien se estaba levantando del suelo sin ninguna marca de su anterior golpe.- Creo que me deje llevar, Logan.- dijo ella mientras le sonreía _maliciosamente_.- No te disculpes.- dijo el mientras volvía a sacar sus garras y volvía a mirar a los que estaban delante de él.- Bueno….¿Quien sigue?- dijo el hombrecillo solo para que un chico pelirrubio que vestía elegante, elevo sus manos apareciendo dos círculos mágicos del cual aparecieron 2 lanzas, antes de que las lanzas impactaran a los dos intrusos un relámpago cayó sobre las dos lanzas desapareciéndolas.- Fufufufufu, nos volvemos a encontrar Ken-chan.- dijo una voz en el cielo llamando la atención a todos, Wolverine abrió los ojos como platos mientras que Rogue tenía la boca abierta; como no asombrarse al ver a una mujer exuberante como Akeno vistiendo un haori blanco pegado al cuerpo destacando las curvas de la mujer quien tenía dos pares de alas de murciélago con una mirada seductora pero con segundas intenciones con el chico pelirrubio.

\- Himejima Akeno, la Sacerdotisa del Rayo.- dijo el pelirrubio mientras miraba a la pelinegra que descendía al suelo poniéndose delante del dúo.- Al final Lilith Orias te cambio.- dijo una voz que venía detrás de los dos intrusos quienes seguían viendo el intercambio de palabras, despejaron el camino para que toda la nobleza de Abraxas viera a una chica pelirroja quien venía caminando a paso seguro.- Rías Gremory.- dijo el joven pelirrubio quien dio un paso atrás así como la nobleza entera siendo la única faltante la reina de Lord Abraxas.- Kenta Orimura, ex-caballero de Lilith Orias.- dijo Rías mientras se ponía a lado de Akeno quien se llevó su dedo índice a los labios lamiéndolo seductoramente.- ¿No vienes a saludarnos, Ken-chan?- pregunto la pelinegra quien tenía rayos en sus manos mientras que Rías lo miraba seriamente.- Te burlaste de mi esposo y quisiste propasarte con mi Reina….Es todo tuyo Akeno.- dijo la pelirroja antes de mirar al cielo y suspirar.- Creo que _darling_ se propaso.- dijo haciendo que todos miraran arriba para quedarse con la boca abierta mientras Akeno sonreía y volvía a lamerse el dedo con más pasión que antes.- Me gusta cuando muestra esa faceta suya, eso me prende.- dijo ella mientras los pezones se remarcaban demostrando lo excitada que estaba.

_**Con Issei y Fenrir (10 minutos antes)**_

Issei y Fenrir, quien era sujetado por Issei, estaban cayendo en picada, aunque esto asustara a la mayoría, para Issei era como volar sin su Sacred Gear o sus inexistentes alas.- ¿A qué te encanta esto, no es así?- le pregunto al que sería el causante del Ragnarok, quien ahora tenía la lengua afuera y miraba a todas partes solo para mirar al castaño y lamerle la nariz haciéndole cosquillas.-_¿Quién diría que al gran Fenrir, el destructor de Asgard, le gusta estar en contacto con los humanos? _\- dijo Trihexa en la mente del castaño quien solo se encogió de hombros y estando a unos 400 metros del suelo soltó por unos segundos al "cachorro".- _Scourge of Destruction ¡Balance Breaker!- _la armadura negra lo cubrió y de inmediato se desplegaron 4 pares de alas negras roídas y tan antiguas que podrían desatar el miedo y el terror en todos los que la vieran, apenas desplego sus alas volvió a sujetar a Fenrir quien ladro a gusto ya que le parecía encantar estar en caída libre.

Los dos planearon hasta llegar a una cierta distancia de la edificación delante suyo**.- **_**Annihilating Impact**__._\- de su pecho un haz de luz oscura salió violentamente y al impactar contra una de las torres de vigilancia esta exploto matando a todos en el interior.- **¡¿Por qué no empezamos con el desmadre?!**\- grito Issei corriendo a máxima velocidad contra el edificio, de las 2 torres de vigilancia que quedaban salieron dos _Dragon Shoot_ que Issei esquivo velozmente, apunto su mano contra una de las torres.- _**Great Destroyer**_.- una esfera negra se formó en su mano y esta salió volando contra la torre y cuando hizo contacto esta implosiono desapareciendo en un milisegundo solo para que la energía fuera liberada violentamente cimbrando el edificio provocando una serie de grietas en la cara visible.

Las puertas se abrieron y salieron unos 100 guardas, entre demonios, youkais, ángeles y ángeles caídos totalmente armados con lanzas de luz y círculos de defensa cada uno.- **Me encanta cuando la chusma quiere sacrificarse por su dueño….pero no deberían cuidarse de mi**.- dijo la armadura con una voz grave que asusto a más de uno y se vieran algo preocupados.- **Deberían cuidarse de él**.- dijo la armadura señalando a un perro negro de ojos rojos quien ladro al grupo, ellos comenzaron a reírse hasta que sintieron la presencia abrumadora del perro quien se sintió menospreciado por esas criaturas inferiores, comenzó avanzar y también a incrementar de tamaño, se detuvo a unos 3 metros de donde estaba el grupo de 100 ya midiendo entr metros de altura y si se parara en dos patas mediría unos 18 metros de altura.

-**Ataquen…..o se les arrugo las pelotas**.- dijo la armadura haciendo que todos tragaran ruidosamente y antes de que comenzaran a retroceder 5 ya estaban en las fauces de Fenrir gritando por auxilio a sus compañeros que no sabían reaccionar.- **Se acobardaron….tienes unos guardas cobardes, Nathan Abraxas.**\- dijo la armadura mirando al noble quien estaba en la única torre parada del lado Norte, donde estaba la entrada a dicho recinto.- No deberías hablarle de ese modo a Abraxas-sama, inmundo dragón.- dijo una voz a su costado solo para que la armadura parara un golpe que lo hizo retroceder unos dos pasos.- **Esa fuerza y esa aura, la he sentido antes, encontraste a alguien mejor para servir, Bidield Bashalum**.- dijo la armadura mirando a un hombre fornido que tenía los dos brazos de hierro y un ojo bionico de color rojo.- …- no decía nada aunque su ojo restante se crispo al ser reconocido.- **Conque encontraron una forma para callar al parlanchín**.- dijo la armadura para apretar el puño que seguía sosteniendo solo para desaparecer y evitar el puño gigantesco de un monstruo de un solo ojo totalmente negro siendo el ojo rojo el que destacaba.- **Con que aquí estabas…..Leonardo. **\- dijo la armadura llamando la atención de cierto peli azul quien se sorprendió un poco solo para después poner la expresión en blanco.- **Bidiel y Leonardo, dos de la Элитный охранник (Guardia Elite)**.- dijo la armadura mirando a los 5 que tenía delante de él, siendo los dos mencionados los únicos que pudo reconocer del mundo sobrenatural.

Bidiel y el monstruo se lanzaron contra la armadura quien poniendo los brazos en X se protegió aunque fue arrastrado, desplego las alas y de un aleteo se alejo del suelo unos 10 metro sobre sus cabezas.- _**Dragon meteor**__.- _la armadura fue rodeada por un remolino de fuego negro y envolviéndose en sus alas se lanzó contra el monstruo de un solo ojo atravesándolo para impactar de lleno contra Bidiel.-_**Wildfire**__._\- la armadura fijo su vista en el grupo de 4 mientras tenía una mano sobre el rostro de Bidiel, las llamas que lo rodeaban comenzaron a rodear a Bidiel quien agitando sus brazos y piernas quería salirse del agarre de la armadura, ya no había ningún rastro de fuego rodeando a la armadura mientras la totalidad de las llamas negras ardían con intensidad al cuerpo calcinado de Bidiel; las llamas se consumieron cuando solo quedaban cenizas del ahora si extinto clan Bashalum, una rama del clan Beelzebu siendo el incinerado Bidiel el único sobreviviente.

-**¿Seguimos o se cansaron?**\- preguntó retóricamente mientras salía del agujero que causo con su impacto contra el desaparecido demonio, la única fémina de los Элитный охранник (Guardia Elite) levanto los dos brazos señalando a la armadura, cientos de cadáveres se levantaron del suelo para atacar a la armadura quien fue completamente aplastado por los cadáveres que se agolpaban en una especie de cúpula rodeando a la armadura, un brillo rojizo oscuro se veía por los pocos espacios huecos que había en esa cúpula, una explosión lanzo a los cadáveres por los cielos mientras la armadura seguía como si nada pasara, levanto su mano y apuntando al grupo sintieron que eran aplastados contra el suelo.- _**Increased Severity**__._\- susurro la armadura mientras el grupo de 4 eran aplastados por la gravedad, señalando a Leonardo este fue atraído por la misma gravedad y de un cabezazo lo noqueo.- _**Mental Removal**_.- dijo la armadura antes de ser lanzado a volar por un hombre con un cuerpo descomunal, la armadura aterrizo contra un árbol que se partió a la mitad.- **Ya liberaron al obeso, ¿Por qué no vienes obeso?**\- dijo la armadura mientras el hombre obeso comenzaba a correr contra la armadura quien lo esperaba en el mismo lugar, cuando llego a donde Issei quería, le dio una patada en todo el estómago para después darle un gancho a la mandíbula elevando al gordo unos 3 metros y antes de que caiga la armadura apareció arriba de él y lo golpeo a un costado apuntando al sur.- **Al infinito y más…..allá**.- dijo la armadura antes de patearlo solo para que el obeso saliera volando en dirección al sur.

Al caer al suelo su intercomunicador se activó.- _¡No nos lances a Blob!_\- grito Coloso quien tuvo que apartarse del camino del proyectil que desgraciadamente aplasto a 6 demonios y se llevó a 3 ángeles con el.- **Van 3 y quedan 2.**\- dijo la armadura mientras miraba a la pareja quienes aunque fueran fuertes como para desafiar a un demonio de clase alta, ya estaban algo temerosos al ver como sus compañeros fueron despachados en un santiamén.- Lord Abraxas, las….- dijo el varón mientras veía a su señor quien solo asintió. El hombre miro a la armadura con una sonrisa sanguinaria y un circulo de invocación lo rodeo convirtiéndolo en un ser repugnante, unas alas de demonio aparecieron en su espalda mientras dos cuernos retorcidos salían de su frente, su cuerpo amorfo tenía el pecho peludo mientras sus piernas cambiaron a ser patas de un macho cabrío y una especie de boca se formó en su pecho, su rostro solo mostraba su sonrisa psicópata mientras donde deberían estar sus ojos estaba cubierto por una especie de visor.

-**….¿Que carajos eres?...**\- dijo la armadura mirando algo sorprendido a la criatura que estaba en su delante.-_ Ten….tenemos…..hambre…¡Hambre!_\- la boca en su pecho estaba hablando, la criatura se volteo a ver a su compañera quien estaba algo sorprendida, con miedo notable en sus facciones comenzó a retroceder mientras la criatura avanzaba lentamente contra ella, la boca del pecho comenzó a salivar y esta era acida ya que cauterizaba el suelo por donde caía.- **¡Eh! ¡Eh, pedazo de mierda!**\- grito Issei llamando la atención de la chica y la criatura.-**Tu no linda, le hablo a esa pendejada**.- señalo a la criatura quien se enfurecía con cada segundo que pasaba.- **Monstruo feo y repug…**\- estaba hablando cuando la criatura apareció delante de él y con un derechazo lo mando a volar.

-**Sí que pega esa mierda**.- dijo la armadura apareciendo al costado de la chica para con un codazo dormirla y antes de que caiga al suelo le dio una patada en el estómago haciendo que se estrelle contra la misma reina de Abraxas quien veía como su Элитный охранник (Guardia Elite) estaba cayendo rápidamente.- **¿Se moles….**\- estaba hablando cuando para de sopetón un golpe de la criatura, la armadura jala a la criatura y antes de darle un rodillazo que impacto contra la boca del pecho sacando un grito agudo le susurró al oído.- **Mas respeto con los mayores, pendejo.**\- la criatura salió volando y antes de impactar contra el muro Fenrir lo devoro poniendo fin a la Элитный охранник (Guardia Elite) solo quedando con vida 3 de sus miembros, uno retenido por los X-men y los otros dos inconscientes en el campo de batalla.-** Vas a bajar o quieres que yo valla hasta haya arriba**.- dijo señalando a Abraxas quien se adentró a la edificación.

Issei comenzó a caminar rumbo a la edificación pasando entre los cadáveres de los que osaron ir contra Fenrir quien solo seguía atacando a los guardas que quedaban, Fenrir comenzó a pisar a los incautos ángeles y demonios que querían escapar de sus fauces solo para quedar aplastados contra el suelo, antes de que penetrara a la edificación una bella mujer peli celeste con un cuerpo de infarto que llevaba puesto un uniforme blanco con galones y hombreras negras, utilizaba un estoque en la cintura quien miraba a la armadura seriamente.- No sé qué has venido a hacer pero molestas con tu presencia.- dijo ella mientras tomaba el mango de su estoque.- **Linda, apártate del camino o te arrepentirás**.- dijo Issei quien solo quería llegar donde estaba Abraxas. La peli celeste tomo su estoque y con una velocidad avasalladora arremetió contra la armadura apareciendo detrás de la armadura.

-¿Q….que me ha…has hecho?- ella se volteo inmediatamente al escuchar esa voz, solo para ver a un peliblanco con traje de alcurnia sangrando por donde había atravesado a la armadura negra, ella soltó su estoque para correr inmediatamente a su lado pero el hombre solo se alejaba trastabillando para caer muerto en el suelo a unos escasos metros de ella.- _**Mira lo que hiciste, mataste a tu maestro, mataste a Abraxas-sama. ¡Traidora!¡Traidora!**_.- escuchaba las voces de sus compañeros de nobleza mientras veía como ellos se acercaban para matarla, se acurruco en el suelo en posición fetal tratando de que no vieran las lágrimas de sangre al matar a su maestro, sintió como la pateaban y Kenta la atravesaba con su espada dejándola morir, sintió como su sangre se desparramaba por el suelo mientras seguían diciéndole Traidora y escupían a su cadáver.

Cuando creyó morir sintió como caía de rodillas, se miraba y buscaba la herida de la espada de Kenta solo para encontrar que no había nada, a un lado de ella estaba su estoque mientras su uniforme estaba limpio, miro al frente solo para encontrarse con el puño de la armadura en su frente.- _**Nightmare, **_**un golpe que vuelve tus pesadillas una realidad**.- dijo Issei mientras la mujer lo miraba solo para que estalle violentamente, un geiser de nitrógeno líquido salió del suelo siendo esquivado por la armadura que se elevó abruptamente.- Malditoooo.- dijo la mujer levantando sus manos provocando que el nitrógeno líquido cobre vida y se arroje abruptamente contra la armadura quien se elevó aún más.- _Cariño, ¿estás bien?_.- pregunto Rías mirando desde su posición la armadura esquivando los dos geiseres de nitrógeno.- Estoy bien, solo que me encontré con alguien interesante.- dijo Issei sacándole un suspiro a la chica.- _Una más….¿Cuantas planeas tener Issei?_\- pregunto ella seriamente solo para que el castaño contara imaginariamente.- Las que puedan durar, ya que ustedes se cansaron y ni siquiera llegue a mi limite.- dijo el haciendo que la pelirroja se sonroje abruptamente.- _Kukukuku, diría que serían unas 20, ese día no nos pudimos ni parar_.- dijo Akeno quien sonreía recordando lo hecho en la cama y como no pudieron levantarse al estar adoloridas pero el miembro de Issei seguía en pie de lucha.

Issei esquivo un proyectil de lava que había sido lanzado por la reina de Abraxas quien lo miraba furiosa.- **Demonios, mujer, eres alguien muy pero muy especial.**\- dijo la armadura quien volvió a esquivar otro proyectil de lava.- ¡Toma estooooo!- dijo ella lanzando dos geiseres, uno de lava y otro de nitrógeno.- _**Draining Shield**_.- un circulo de convocación apareció en su delante, el escudo no solo detuvo el ataque, sino que lo absorbió para que este después desapareciera.- _**Counterattack**_.- dijo la armadura haciendo que el mismo circulo soltara el mismo ataque con el triple de fuerza, ella lo esquivo a duras penas dejando que la niebla producida por el choque de ambos contra el suelo.- **No te distraigas**.- dijo la armadura detrás de ella para darle un derechazo mandándola a estrellar contra las puertas de la edificación derrumbándolas, antes de que ella se levantara la armadura descendió del cielo con un derechazo dejándola inconsciente.- **Dulces sueños, imbécil**.- dijo la armadura pasando delante de ella dejándola a su suerte.- _Ya estamos adentro, Issei._\- dijo Dungan por el intercomunicador.- Rescaten a los que cooperen primero, si no cooperan, noquéenlos y déjenlos en el Helicarrier. Los agentes les colocaran tranquilizantes y los dejaremos en manos de Zeoticus y Venelana.- dijo Issei por el intercomunicador mientras avanzaba por el pasadizo donde se podían observar las habitaciones de la nobleza de Abraxas.

Llego al despacho del noble encontrándolo mirando las cámaras de vigilancia donde veía como su nobleza caía por acción del equipo conjunto de Rogue y Coloso, pasando a otro monitor podía ver como Dungan rescataba a los reclusos, siendo pocos los que se resistieron.- Una gran obra arruinada.- dijo un peliblanco de rasgos aristocráticos, una vestimenta de gala como siempre y una espada en su cintura.- Solo espero que me diviertas, mortal.- dijo el peliblanco volviéndose a mirar a la armadura quien lo enfoco.- **Créeme…yo lo gozare, pero tu…..**\- dijo la armadura mientras el peliblanco sacaba su espada y corría hacia la armadura quien lo recibió con un gancho y tomándolo de los brazos lo azoto contra su escritorio destrozándolo para después patearlo contra la pared cuarteándola.- **Sufrirás como no lo puedes imaginar**.- dijo la armadura mientras lo miraba levantarse sacudiendo el polvo de su traje y tocándose los labios sintiendo como su sangre se deslizaba por su comisura.- Ahora veras mi poder, mortal.- dijo el mientras una ola de poder se sentía en el despacho, llamas azuladas lo rodeaban mientras su estatura se incrementaba, su contextura se hacía ridícula, su parte inferior era del cuerpo de una araña mientras sus brazos eran desproporcionados, dos brazos que un fisicoculturista quisiera tener, su cabeza tenía los cuernos de una cabra mientras sus alas cambiaron, no eran las alas comunes de los demonios estas tenían bordes rojos y en su mano derecha estaba una lanza mientras que en la otra tenía una especie de manopla que rodeaba todo su puño.

-**Bien, ya vi toda la mierda posible en mi puñetera vida**.- dijo la armadura mientras la criatura se lanzaba contra él, esquivo la lanza pero la manopla lo golpeo de lleno mandándolo a empotrar contra la pared y de su parte trasera un aguijón como el de un escorpión para lanzar un chorro de ácido que por poco le dio a la armadura, el ácido fue capaz de corroer el mármol del muro de su despacho.- **Demonios, ya me imagino como estará su pene al orinar esa sustancia**.- dijo Issei sintiendo un dolor fantasma en su entrepierna al ver como el ácido corroía el mármol, la criatura rugió amenazante saltando y con sus patas se anclo en el cielo raso.- **Joder, esto será más complicado de lo que parece**.- dijo antes de esquivar un nuevo chorro de ácido que por poco le impacta, para grata sorpresa de Issei y molestia de la criatura, un misil impacto contra la criatura mandándolo contra la pared continua destrozándola, este fue seguido de otro misil alejándolo aún más.- **Ya era mío, idiota**.- Issei le hablo a un hombre de dos metros de altura con un cuerpo bien definido aunque le faltaba un brazo, Issei lo miro algo sorprendido.- **¿Y a ti, que mierda te paso?**\- le pregunto solo para que el peligris señalara a la criatura que ya se estaba levantando solo para ser tumbado por un gancho descendente de un "sin mente", los dos hombres vieron a Leonardo del otro lado furioso.- Leonardo se va a divertir con ese tipo. ¿Cómo están los demás?- pregunto Issei sin la armadura sorprendiendo a Heracles quien hablo con una voz ronca, producto de estar encerrado en uno de los calabozos.- Perseo esta con tus amigos así como Jeanne, Connia está con la vanguardia de Seekvaira y Georg está apoyando a Cao-cao, Marsilio es el que peor la paso, esta sedado en los laboratorios, quieren extraerle su sacred gear sin matarlo como hicieron contigo, pero eres algo especial, Guan Yu murió en la refriega queriendo salvarnos.- dijo bajando la cabeza recordando a su otro compañero.

-**Leonardo.**\- Issei se puso nuevamente la armadura llamando al joven quien se reunió con ellos sin antes dejar dos "sin mente" con la criatura que trataba de defenderse de esas criatura.- **Ve por Marsilio; sácalo de ahí y váyanse con mi grupo, Perseo está con ellos**.- dijo la armadura para que Leonardo saliera corriendo rumbo a los laboratorios, la armadura miro a Heracles quien apretó los puños al ver a como la criatura daba pelea a los dos "sin mente".- **¿Vas tu o serás mi apoyo?**\- pregunto la armadura haciendo que Heracles se señalara a si mismo convocando 6 misiles alrededor de su cuerpo y lanzándolos contra la criatura mandándolo al cielo.- _**Destroyer Cannon**_.- en la placa del pecho de su armadura y con los brazos a sus costados, reunió las sombras que había en el edificio congregándolas en su pecho para después soltarlas como un torrente de energía oscura que al hacer contacto con la criatura esta se incinero de forma violenta y a los pocos minutos solo quedo sus cenizas o lo que creían que eran sus cenizas.

-Porque no vienes y te cuento más.- dijo el castaño sin saber que una mujer peli celeste lo miraba….¿depredadoramente?- Es un dragón….pero que dragón. Debe ser mío.- se decía la que era reina del desaparecido Abraxas.


End file.
